Oozing Out
by rinokill321
Summary: Abducted by the king of crime from two universe's over, had a super power painfully shoved into my body and literally tortured for a month straight. luckily things get a lot better after that. "Marc come on we got to go clothes shopping!" scratch that, worse, definitely worse. (WARNING: Occasional dark themes. SI)
1. Prologue: Ode To The Heroic Tragedies

Oozing Out (A MHA SI)

Prologue

Ode to the Heroic Tragedies

* * *

 _"Subject successfully retrieved. Appears to be thirteen years old." said a squeaky, sadistic voice_

My skull throbbed painfully as I opened my eyes. Bright Lights blinded me as I tried to get a grip on my surroundings. I could barely figure out the fact that, not only was my sweater and shirt missing, but I was also strapped to a cold table, by slowly wiggling around.

"Is he quirkless?" asked a more professional sounding voice.

What? Quirkless? Why did that- Wait, test subject. WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON. Ok. Ok. Let's think for a moment. I was working on my fanfic. The butt cheek that is my dog was chilling next to me. I started yelling at my sister's cat to shut up because the little bitch wouldn't STOP FUCKING MEOWING! And then there was a blue flash of light, and then... and then… nothing. WHAT THE FUCK!

"He comes from a world without quirks. What do you think." the annoying voice replied snidely.

"Treat master with respect, you foolish ingrate. If it wasn't for the fact that your large intelligence doesn't stem from a quirk we would have killed you by now!" another gruff voice angrily told off the squeaky one.

I finally managed to open my eyes in front of me were three men, two of them were wearing lab coats, one in the back was covered in shadows, hiding his face. The other one looked like your stereotypical mad scientist. But it was the third man that caught my attention the most. For this man had no face, just a scarred, veiny head, and he was hooked up too untold amounts of medical equipment.

"Why you-!" started the mad scientist, stomping towards the shadowed man.

"Now, now. No need to fight, we are working together for the same goal are we not. Besides, our guest seems to be awake." the faceless man said, bringing the attention of the two others towards me.

I began to shake in fear. What the fuck. What the fuck, what the FUCK! This was not possible. Not possible at all. This shit is just some random crap we fanfic writers do for fun. One does not just end up in another universe. And I most certainly wasn't in front of FUCKING ALL FOR ONE! I was back in Canada, sitting in my chair hallucinating, yeah that's right, hallucinating. The mad scientist gained an evil grin. Oh fuck.

"Shall we proceed?" he asked All for One.

"We shall, no point in wasting time." The man replied.

With that, he reached out and touched me on the head.

"Now this will only hurt for a bit," he said.

And with that, my body new true

 _ **agony**_ _._

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

And then darkness came and took my pain away.

* * *

When I awoke, I was still in darkness. Though this darkness was different, it was more purplish, if that makes any sense to you. There was a weird sensation too. It felt like I was swimming in gunk. I could barely move my… where's my arm… where's MY ARM! WHERE'S MY OTHER ARM! WHERE'S MY LEGS! WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON! This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.

"Oh, it seems like the subject is awake now." I heard the mad scientist's voice from somewhere. I couldn't tell where.

Ohhhhhhhhh, it's real, it so very, very real. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

"Hmmm, it seems that the subjects biomass is made up of very long molecular chains similar to polyethylene glycol, only longer and more ha, ha, sticky." I heard him chuckle maniacally, before beginning to mutter about science… things, I couldn't tell.

As he continued his rambling, I followed the sound of his maniacal voice until I hit a wall of glass. I started through the pane, wildly looking around the room I was now in. it was covered wall to wall in beakers, and various other containers filled with chemicals. Various machinery laid strewn about the room. I shook my head and began to move upwards, I don't know why I did it. I just felt like standing up then.

It was a struggle, my... Whatever I now had as a neck strained as I attempted to rise of whatever I was stuck in, it was very viscous. My eyes finally reached the top of the gunk I was in. and I saw that the glass wall that I bumped into was circular and went up several feet from where I was, it was capped off with a bolted down glass roof.

I began to stretch my head higher and higher, wiggling my way out of the stuff I was in. Finally, I managed to get all the way down to my waist out of the viscous material. I then looked forward and saw purple sludge monster, with solid jagged steel blue eyes. I reeled back and screamed, and so did the monster.

"

 _ **Á͟A̛**_ _A̡̡͘͜͟Á̢͡͡_ A̶̧̡͜͢ **A̢̨͜͝A̸̸͡** _ **À͝Á͘͘͞A͏̵̀͢A̡̕͞**_ _Á̶̛_ Ą́͢A̴̢͢Ą͞ _ **À̧̛Ą͢͠͝A̧̡͟À̧҉̵͠Ą̸͏̵A͞҉̶A͢҉̧͠Ą̵̢͡À͡A͝͝A͢҉Ą̕À̴̧̧͡**_ _Á́͞H̷_ _ **H̴̨̨́H̵̵͘͏H̶̢H͜͞͞**_ _H̴H̶̡̀͞_ _ **H͠҉H̷̵͟͞Ḩ҉̨H̡͜Ḩ҉̵͢!̵͏̶!̢**_ _!̧͝" both I and the… thing roared with fear, but there was one problem._

There was only one yell. That was my reflection. I

 _ **was**_ _the goop I was 'swimming' in before._

"Like the new you?" the mad scientist asked as he walked over to a nearby switch, "I have to say it suits you far better than the fat blob of a body you had before."

 _ **Į̧͘ ̶̛͜w͠a̴͞s҉̧**_ **r'͡t̛ ̸** _ **ȩ́͝v͟͟͏a͢͏n̕ ̢̨t͟͜**_ _ḩ͝a̕_ _ **r ͞a̶̛͢t҉̸t̵t!**_ _" I yelled at him in a slurred tone, slamming my… body into the glass._

"Ooh-hu-hu-hu," he giggled like a madman, "feisty aren't you?" he asked me. "Anyways I'm Doctor Furīku, your new handler, I'll be training you to be my- oh I'm sorry I mean the bosses, little killing machine." he gave me a twisted grin. "Won't that be _**fun?**_ _"_

I glared at him viciously before glaring down at the sludge that I now knew was me. I glared at it for so long, concentrating on the feeling that I had when I made the pole thing that my eyes now rested on. After a while two pairs of limbs managed to form for my sludge, they were like arms without hands. I turned back around and began to slam the limbs against the glass in the direction of the bastard that had dared to laugh at my situation.

"Hmmm, we can't have that now can we." he commented before pulling the switch down.

The only warning I got was a quiet hum of a nearby machine and the sound of static before I was shocked by lightning and knocked unconscious. It was only after I woke that I figured out another shocking thing. I didn't take a single breath throughout that whole exchange.

And that's how it went for a month. He trained me to use my new quirk. Torturing me with electricity whenever I back talked him or didn't do what he wanted me too correctly. You heard that right, I was listening to him, and he knew more about my quirk than I did. I didn't listen to him at first, but a few zaps and trying the things he told me to do when he wasn't around, and them actually working, convinced me to listen. After about a week and a half I stopped responding to his taunts, he figured I was learning to be a good pet. I just decided that listening to his ramble was a lesser evil than getting shocked. That's not to say I didn't try an escape either, but Furīku set up a system that whenever I banged on my glass prison too much, I'd get a big ass shock as my reward. Only responding to his quips in my head, helped me keep from going completely crazy. I still hated him with every fiber of my being through.

Listening to his ramblings were useful as well, as sometimes he'd say something about what my new quirk could do. Though most of the time he was talking about the 'gifts' his hands would bring into reality that he would pull from his 'brilliant mind.' It took me some time to actually decipher his words, as it was all science babble, but thank whatever god that exists for my loving of science; as I was barely able to figure it out each time he let something loose. I plotted my escape every day when I had the time, and what I would do to Furīku when I got out of here. I never came up with a solid plan though, just that I was going to hurt him good. And while it took some time I finally managed to remember what he had said when I first got here, I got deaged too thirteen! Needless to say, I was not happy that I would have too got through puberty again, I was nearly done with that shit! I never even got my G1.

Then, finally, after what I assumed was about a month, given from what I heard him say every time he examined me. I got my chance to escape. Furīku had just exited the room when the light flickered out.

"What's going on?!" I heard Furīku shout in his annoying as fuck shrill voice.

"Don't worry, a stupid hero just knocked down a power line while fighting a low-class villain, the backup generator will be up and running in a few seconds." a voice that belonged who I assumed was a guard responded.

With those words, the light went back on. But something important was missing. The low electric hum of the machines next to me that shock me wasn't present. I looked the machines and saw that they were one hundred percent off, whether they were short-circuiting, or the power turning off just caused them to turn off and that they now needed a reboot, I didn't care, it was time for me to escape.

I began to take a humanoid form. A lanky angular body, with small upper arms and upper legs that connected to bulkier forearms and forelegs, my hands were now sporting four thick claws, one of them acting as a thumb, my feet had three claws acting as toes, two on the front and one in the back. My head was, well think toothless from Httyd, but purplish, a lot more angular and with four purple triangles for fangs that descend for the top 'lip'. I looked down at my hands and began to 'clench', forcing the sludge to compress. It took some time, and when I was finally finished, I was bloody exhausted, but now my fists were hardened like stone, and smaller too. And that's all that matters. I began to punch the glass, over, and over, and over again. And after five grueling minutes of doing that, there was a crack, it was only half the size of a dime, but there was a

 _ **crack.**_ _I grinned, I was giddy as fuck. I could only just contain a mad giggle, I was ecstatic. I began to punch harder and faster. The small crack began to grow bigger and bigger with each strike._

"What's that noise?" Furīku asked, from outside the door.

Finally, after pounding on the glass for three minutes, it broke. It was only the size of a fourth graders fist but the glass broke. Just then the door began to open, and if I had one, I'm sure that my heart would have begun to pound, I stretched some of my sludge out of the small gap and made the rest of me follow. I was out! Freedom never tasted so sweet. I quickly reformed into my humanoid state just as Furīku entered the room, I began to glare at him with my jagged eyes with ALL OF MY HATE! He looked at me with a mixture of shock and fear.

"Now, now pet. No reason to be out, just-" Furīku said, trying to calm me down, but I quickly stretched out one of my arms, shoving him through the doors and in the hallway wall. I slowly stepped out of the room keeping my attention on the struggling lunatic in front of me.

BANG! BANG!

The sound of two bullets being fired off alerted me to the guard about eight meters on my right, that and two bullet holes in my head. I closed the holes before turning and glaring at the prick that shot at me. I grew another arm from my back and rammed it into the guard's face, knocking him out cold. I quickly retracted the new limb before turning back to Furīku.

"

 _ **N͟͡ơẃ͏ ̨̡a̵͝͠s͢ ̢f̴̀̕or͢ ̷̀̕y̨̛̕o҉u̢͞.̴̧**_ _" I spoke in a distorted voice that sounded like I was speaking while gargling a small amount of liquid. "_ _ **I͠ ̸̸a͝m̸҉̵ ̶̀n͡҉o͘ţ́ y̴̧͜o̢u͏͏r͟͝͞ p̴̡҉e͠t͜͝.̸ ̡̀͜i͜ ̡͘a̢m̧̀̕ ͏̕͝n̵ot͡͞ yo҉u͢r ̢͢͞sci̕en̕҉c̷̛͟e ̵͝éxṕe̸͜͞r͢i҉̛͟m͡e͏̨n͝͝t҉̵. ̷a̷ņ̴҉d ͞i͝҉ ͜͠͝a̶̶̶m̡̛̀ ̷͠n͝ot ̷a̢͜͡ ́t͢͝h͠i̴̧ņg͞ ̨̕f̴͠o̡̡r͜ ̀̕y̸͢o͏u t͞o͠ ͏̢P͝Ļ͘A̶͠͡Y҉̶͠ ̛́W̴͞Í̷͢T͞H̡!̵ ̀"**_ _I said, slamming him into the wall every time I finished a sentence._

I let him go, his pathetic form dropping into the floor. I glared at hands. The hands that tortured me. The hands that he was was oh so proud of. I gave him a wicked grin, before reaching down and gripping his hands in my claws.

"

 _ **Y͞o̢ư ̶s͠e̴em͏ ̵to̸ b̸̡é ṕ̕ŕo͘͞u̸͠d̷̡͝ o̸f҉ ͜t̀͞h́͢e̷s̕͟͡ȩ̷ ̛͜ḩ́an̕ds̵̡͞,̸**_ _" i said with a sadistic grin, wrapping Furīkus hands in my sludge, "_ _ **b͘͠u̷̵t̢ ͡ẃ̀͢i̛t͡h á͢ ͘͏m̀i̛͡n͡d̵̢͢ as ̶̧͠'҉҉B̴̡rì͞l̶͡l̴͘i̸͝a̴̢͞n̨t̛͜'̶ ̕a̧s̸ ̀͢͞y̷̧o͜͞ù̵r̸̶͝s ̡͠yo͜u̸͝͞ ̴̀d͜o̸n͝'̶̛͟t̶͠ ҉̸ņ̴͏e͠ed͢ ̴t҉h̵͟em̡.**_ _"_

And then I began to

 _ **squeeze**_ _._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I know it's bad, but it was satisfying to hear his screams of pain after so long. Luckily enough for me said screams of pain covered up the sounds of his bones being turned to dust, as if I did hear them I would have recoiled in terror at said sounds. After about fifteen seconds of crushing, I let go of his hands. Looking down, I cringed in disgust at what was now a pile of shattered bones and bloody torn flesh. Lucky, or unlucky enough for me, I no longer had a digestive system, so I could no longer throw up. Yay me...? I shook my head and began to run away from the man who was now weeping in pain. At the end of the hall was a window. I pulled back my right arm and hardened my fist once more gritting my… jaw? I guess? In concentration. I just reach the window as my arm was hardened, said harden limb now hanging slightly low due to an increase in weight, then I threw my fist forward, and was swallowed by a black and purple vortex.

I was now on the floor in front of Furīkus sobbing body. No. No. NO! NONONONONONONO! This didn't happen! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN! I made an eye on the back of my head and saw the portal dude whose name I never could remember and FUCKING TOMURA! With the grey hand face in all its glory. Suddenly Furīku stood over me as well, the bloody mess of what was his hands twisting and cracking sickeningly as they repaired themselves. NO! NO! NO! Furīku did not have a healing quirk! The only thing his quirk did was speed up his brains ability to process information! HE DID NOT, NOT HAVE A HEALING QUIR-!

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Tomura said sadistically.

"HAHAHAHA!" Furīku laughed maniacally, "DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE THAT EASILY DID YOU!" pulling out several syringes as a sickening grin threatened to split his face

I began to shiver in fear. As their forms began to become more and more twisted and demonic. The room around me become more and more red. Furīku's laughing became more and more psychotic, as he began to stab me with more and more syringes, injecting me with whatever liquid that rested inside. Each syringe adding a new layer of pain onto the next, until I could no longer scream, Furīku just laughing more and more at my sufferings. And then Tomura reached down and said two words that filled me with dread.

"Game over."

"

 _ **A̵͟AAA͏̕͠A̷͏A̶͘͡A̡͝A̡A̢͢A̸A̷͏ÀA͢͝ÁA̸̵̛A͏͢A̴A̵A̶̵̷A̧A̷̢A͢AAĄ͠͞Á͢͝A͟A̵HH͟͟H́̕H̀H͜H̸͏Ḩ̵HḨ̸H̵̡H̛H҉̴̡H͜H͢!͞!̢!̧̨**_ _"_

* * *

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!** " I awoke screaming in terror, throwing off the rags that I called my blanket, my voice only mildly distorted after five months with this curse.

My jagged eyes rapidly scanned the abandoned warehouse that I had made my house, looking for any signs of danger, as I tried to calm myself. My humanoid form slightly bulkier then what it was back in the lab.

' _It's just a dream,_ ' I thought to myself while gripping my head, _'just a stupid dream, that never happened in real life, Tomura never even got close to touching me, I shattered the dumb window, jumped outside, became street pizza, lived to tell about it, and then ran, I ran so far that they'll never find me._ '

I took a few more moment to calm down before getting out of my 'bed,' which was just a bunch of cupboards and rags I found in dumpsters. I stood up and walked over to a broken mirror, and looked at my face, but it wasn't my face, but it was my face. My new one, that even after five months still put me off. I sighed in disappointment. I wasn't even dreaming, but I was still in the never-ending nightmare that was now my life.

' _Happy second fourteenth birthday Marc._ '

* * *

 **Quirk: Sludge Body**

turns one's body into a unique purple sludge like bio-matter permanently. Can add matter via ingesting bio-matter (aka food, plants, water). Able to manipulate his body to gain rubber-like qualities. Can condense bio matter into a hardened state. Bio matter is similar to polyethylene glycerol, in that is a self-pouring liquid (Very long molecular chains).

\- Can shapeshift into different forms (still remain purple sludge ex.1 Go from humanoid form for to a canine form ex.2 make extra limbs)

\- Gain enhanced strength, (can lift three-quarters of a ton with one limb in base form. Strength depends size of limb/how much biomass marc has) speed (varies depending on form, max of 60 kph (37mph) but gets exhausted quickly running at those speeds)

\- Don't need to breathe

\- Can separate parts of his body but cannot control remotely. Can reclaim lost biomass after its detached.

\- Invulnerable to most physical attacks.

\- Electricity (Denki), and high-frequency sounds (Jiro, Present Mic) can destabilize body into a puddle for a period of time (very painful).

\- When biomass is hardened, electricity and high-frequency sounds are substantially less effective but loses ability to shapeshift. Also is much heavier. Hardened Form weakness is that it is brittle like stone.

\- Cold temperatures slows movement. Temperatures at or below -30°C (-22°F) can freeze sludge. Hardened state helps resist cold temperatures.

\- Fire induces rapid evaporation (when compared to the natural evaporation of water), evaporation can be slowed by entering his hardened state.

\- Rubber like qualities doesn't include immunity to electricity, biomass only becomes springy

If you're having trouble understanding, think Muk from pokémon, mixed with more shades of purple, given the powers of Marvels Sandman, but with sludge like biomass instead of sand.


	2. Ch1: In Which Shit Happens

Chapter 1: In Which Shit Happens, Because Life's a Bitch.

 **Partiality edited by therealevanSG (he pointed out plot holes)**

 **Rinokill: Brief warning, there are some dark themes in this chapter.**

* * *

Thunder boomed outside as rain poured down from the heavens like candy does from a piñata at a six year old's birthday party. The moon outside was hidden in the clouds. Only a few of its silver rays pierced the grey blanket that currently wrapped the night sky.

I sat in front of an old box TV with a small antenna rising from its back, watching a news network simply called 'The Heroic News'—real creative work, there, fellas! That took you, what... like, an hour for your boardroom's three collective brain cells to come up with that? The quiet hum of an banged-up portable electric generator, hooked up to several discarded car batteries, could only just be heard in the background due to the noise from the TV. An ancient, multi-outlet power strip extension cord (a mouth full, I know) connected with the generator, and several other extension cords had been plugged into the power strip. One led to a busted up, but still operable mini fridge. Another led to a microwave. The final led to a charger for a really good phone, which I found in a dumpster a week ago; I guessed some snobby rich kid had thrown it away because he'd dropped it, cracking the screen. I couldn't use the Internet or anything, since it no longer received data, but at least some fun games were still saved on it. The last cord lead to the TV I was currently watching.

Being homeless is hard. And I mean really hard. Like, so hard it could give Kirishima's Quirk a run for its money. It took me eight days of constant scouring to find the abandoned warehouse that I now resided in, and a three full months of scrounging through ratty junkyards and dumpsters to find all the crap I now had. Food and water were near impossible to get, but considering I never got hungry or thirsty anymore, they weren't really a priority. Just as a very small luxury, however, I still somehow retained my sense of taste, which is why I was thankful to the ignorant fools that threw out a perfectly good bag of salt and vinegar chips (it was only a few days past its expiration date). Morons apparently didn't know that the company that made said bag of chips put the expiration date there so their consumers could enjoy their chips at maximum 'snack-a-tude'. Frickin' idiots. Oh well. Their loss, my gain of delicious chips.

News was boring as all hell though. Same boring stuff: All Might being a badass and kicking butt, with a bunch of other minor heroes being ignored even though they did just as much work as him. I mean, I know he's popular and shit, but shine some spotlight on the little guys, for fuck's sake. They did it sometimes, but 95% of the time it was All Might. The other five percent was taken up by one of the other top twenty heroes, or some upcoming hero that would be popular for a bit, fade out into obscurity and then be replaced by some other newbie the next week. AND I WAS GETTING TIRED OF FIVE MONTHS OF THE SAME SHIT OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Then again... I only get this one channel, so hopefully it's just this one news network that does this crap.

I rolled my eyes before shutting off the TV. I needed to conserve power, anyway. I had no idea how long those car batteries I had would last, and I'd probably have to go visit the nearby junkyard again sometime soon.

Still, it was roughly midnight now, and I needed sleep.

I lied down and pulled up my rag blanket. I may be made of sludge now, but I still get cold, which always sucked. My cardboard bed was all I needed, as being made of a liquid-like biomass meant just about anything mildly warm became comfy to sleep on. Lying down on my dinky 'bed,' I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. Within minutes, my mind drifted off into nothingness.

 _"Subject successfully retrieved."_

"No point in wasting time."

"Not good enough." ZAAAAP! "̶

 _ **Á͠҉AA̢̨A̸À͝͡A̛ĄA͜҉̨AAA҉҉A̸̧͡A̵̡A͜͠A̶H͏!̛"̨̕**_

"Like the new you?"

"Killing machine."

"STOP DISOBEYING ME, PET!" ZAAAAP! "͠͞

 _ **A͜͠A̡̧ÁA͏̧͟À͜͞A̶A͢A͝A͜A̵A̕͟A͟A͡Á͜͡AH̡́!̧͞"̷̷͞**_

"DIDN'T THINK YOU COULD ESCAPE THAT EASILY, DID YOU?"

 _ **"Game over."**_

My eyes snapped open. I quickly sat up, panting. My entire body rigid with fear, I took a few moments to gather myself. After doing so, I growled; five months later, and I still had these blasted nightmares about that hell hole. I wasn't even scared of the memories—I could sit down and think about them any other time of day and be fine. There were sometimes huge bursts of anger, but I was fine. Whenever I slept, though... nightmares all around, everybody! Two for one sale, all day, every day! I heaved an exasperated sigh. I was tired of this crap.

I sank back into my cardboard bed and closed my eyes. As with every time I had those nightmares, though, I wasn't able to get back to sleep. I stretched out one of my slimy arms and grabbed my phone. I turned it on and saw that it was four in the morning. _Hrmf_... four hours of sleep. More than usual.

I sighed and stood up from my bed, briefly noting that the storm from earlier had stopped. I walked over to the railing and looked down on the warehouse below. I had made the upper walkway of the abandoned warehouse my living quarters; the lower facility, however, I'd transformed into my training grounds. Over the last five months, I'd spent any time not watching TV or sorting through dumpsters on training my ass off to find the limits and applications of my Quirk. The floor had more dents and gashes then Ibiki Morino's skull. One of the metal support beams near the middle of the warehouse had many fist-shaped dents in it, as I had made it my punching bag. Several large scraps of metal stuck out of the ground, each of them sporting their own set of dents and scraps. An ancient car, rusted beyond repair, sat broken in the corner of the floor.

Speaking of training with my Quirk. I can make more eyes! That's right, I could make as many steel blue, jagged little peep holes as I wanted. But it was disorienting as hell! Trust me, seeing in 360 degrees was not fun at all. I suffered through three weeks of hellish migraines in order to get used to seeing with more than two eyes, and at the moment, I could make up to a mere four, including the ones on my head, and only receive a minor headache. _Yay, me._ Still was useful, as having literal eyes in the back of my head helped me stay out of sight and out of trouble.

I sighed again before resting my head on the railing, letting my body sag to the floor. _Another boring night, just as expe—!_ I thought to myself, but to my surprise, I was interrupted by the door of the warehouse swinging open. Several figures came rushing in before slamming it shut. I did a quick head count before jumping up to the rafters, where I stood above the five intruders. I strained my ears to listen in on their conversation.

"Alright we got about five minutes before she shows up," ordered who I assumed was their leader. "Get ready, everyone." He had slicked back, spiky orange hair, standard thug gear, and two metal rods with a few bits of wire coils around them sticking out of his back. Small sparks emanated from the rods every once in a while. I flinched at the first few before I managed to calm myself.

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" another whispered fearfully, his head darting around the area looking for anyone else. "I mean, she's a pro." This one had a physical-type Quirk that made him look like a humanoid dragon with solid, dark green scales. He sported a black hoodie and black pants with a tail coming out. His head reminded me of Tohru's dragon form from _Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid_ , just without the horns.

"Of course it is," sneered a third. This one stood at an easy eight feet tall, was pretty ripped, and wore an even more stereotypical thug outfit. Unfortunately for him, however, he had about as much hair as a mirror. A bunch of thick metal wire lay strapped to his back. "That slut has the audacity to go around with those clothes on... might as well make sure she actually does the job those clothes imply." With an arrogant smirk, he slipped on a gas mask. The others quickly followed suit.

"What the hell happened here?" a somewhat average-looking guy asked as he surveyed the damaged warehouse. Standard thug gear—a gun and a knife—hung off his belt in a holster and sheath respectively. All in all, if it wasn't for the fact that he had cracks running through his skin, he'd have looked like a normal human.

"Probably some kid training to be a hero," the only completely normal one of the bunch, who was also carrying a gun/knife combo, chuckled, well… that was almost right. While I did train my Quirk here, I had no desire to become a hero. Not only because the fact that if I did, it would paint a giant target on my back for All For One, like, "I'M OVER HERE, PLEASE COME KILL ME!" but also because I'm an amorphous purple sludge monster! Not exactly the friendliest of faces. So, nah, that's a no-go for the hero course.

"Doesn't matter, anyway," said the orange haired leader. "We need to focus. The whore'll be coming in any second now."

The five thugs formed a circle, each of them staring nervously at the windows and entrance. The normal Villain unclipped his gun, loaded it, and pointed it at the door. Suddenly, one of the side windows broke open, and the sound of high heels hitting the ground. A pink mist filled the room, and the 'R-Rated Hero' Midnight stood up, clawing out several small tears from her suit. Luckily, I didn't need to breathe anymore, so her Quirk didn't really do jack to me.

"Now, now boys," she said sultrily, a sadistic gleam in her eyes. She rolled her whip in her hands suggestively in a manner that made me shiver, but not in a good way. "Don't think you can get away from your punishment."

Not wasting any time, the one with the cracked skin slammed one of his hands onto the floor, causing it to break and become uneven, spreading out within about a thirty foot radius. Midnight rushed forward, the uneven floor not slowing her down in the slightest. At least, I think it didn't slow her down. They never really talked about Midnight on The Heroic News, so I didn't know her normal stats, probably because she was a 'bit' risqué for the kids that lose all of their brain cells watching the crap station. The average guy took aim with his gun and was just about to pull the trigger when the scantily clad woman lashed out with her whip, destroying the air vent on his gas mask. Almost immediately, the thug crumpled to the floor with a content smile.

"FUCKING HELL!" yelled the orange-haired thug, anger flowing off of him in waves.

The leader shoved his hands forward, sending two small arcs of lightning at Midnight, again causing me to flinch a little. Midnight dodged the lightning with ease by flipping in the air. She lashed out with her whip again, the orange haired thug barely dodging it as he leaped backwards. The muscle head and the dragon-man then charged forth. The baldy punched downwards, while Miss Koboyashi's Dragon Villain swiped at Midnight with his claws. The scantily clad woman, however, just jumped out of the way daintily. The bald thug's fist broke the floor while the dragon-man's claw only managed to hit air. As Midnight's feet hit the ground, she immediately went ham, styling all over the floor, dodging the bullets that the cracked skin dude was sending her way. It was like watching a less nude Bayonetta.

Joining his cracked skin comrade, Voltrage (the apparent leader's new nickname that I'd gifted him) began to launch small bolts of lightning at Midnight. However, she just continued to dodge them fearlessly. After his partner ran out of bullets, Midnight rushed Crackhead (i trust you have a minimum of two brain cells, put 'em together), still dodging the small bolts of lightning that Voltrage was blasting at her. As soon as the bullet-less gunner was in range, she lashed out with her whip once more and managed to break the glass visor on Crackheads gas mask. Her Quirk finally took effect on him and sent him into dreamland. Hopefully Kirby would be able to give him some good company.

Voltrage seemed to finally run out of juice, his body sagging downwards but remaining standing. Midnight ran forward, moving to strike the orange-haired thug with her whip. However, Macho Man (go ahead, guess) leaped in front of him. His thick arms crossed over his face to protect his gas mask. She landed a few blows on the muscular man before she had to dodge a few slashes from the dragon-man. …Wow, coming up with a name for him was hard.

Soon Macho Man joined forces with his scaled comrade, and they began to tag-team Midnight in hopes of landing a blow. Meanwhile, Midnight threw provocative taunts at them. Eventually, Macho Man noticed the busted up car. He hustled over to it and lifted it up with surprising ease, then chucked it at Midnight like a kid throwing a baseball. She, of course, just jumped in the air gracefully to dodge, and then was immediately hit by two large bolts of lightning.

"Ha, the whore fell for it!" the recovered Voltrage gloated.

Before Midnight could even hit the ground, Macho Man was already over her, tying her up with the thick wire he had on his back. And yet, Midnight still wasn't _really_ out of the game; she lashed out with kicks aimed at Macho Man's face, groin and stomach. Sadly, due to his impressive buffness, those strikes didn't really do much to him. After a few minutes of struggling, Midnight was wrapped tightly in the steel wire.

"Fucking finally, any longer and I would have died from boredom," Voltrage grumbled.

"Now boys this is no… way to treat a… lady," Midnight, voice strained, gasped out as the wire she was now trapped in pushed against her chest tightly.

"SHUT IT, WHORE!" Macho Man yelled at the heroine before slamming his fist into her abdomen, causing spittle too fly from her mouth.

"A lady! AHAHA! A LADY!" Voltrage laughed hysterically. "You're no lady, you slut! You're nothing but a stupid whore who should be working the corners!" A disturbing grin now crossed his face as he continued. "And we're going to show you what you've been missing."

I clenched my fists Are those bastards going to...? I trailed off in my head, staring at them with wide eyed anger.

The lizard man started backing away slowly, shivering in fear. "W-w-wait now, you guys said w-we'd only beat on her. N-n-n-not rape her!"

"You really bought that!" Laughed Macho Man, "no, we're going that have a lot of fun with her tonight."

'Oh yeah, I'm gonna kill those two.' I thought, my wide eyes now narrowing too thin slits.

"All right then…" Midnight said painfully through clenched teeth, drawing everyone's attention to her. "I have one question before we start though."

"Well what is it slut?" asked Voltrage angrily.

"Is the guy on the rafters going to join in?"

Her words caused the three thugs too look up, they scanned the rafters for a second before their eyes landed on me.

" **Yo...** " I spoke, my jagged eyes glaring at the two soon to be dead men in the room.

Because believe it or not. I had morals, and those morals were currently telling me to break the thugs clean in two. Damn the consequences. I made two springs in my legs, 'rubberizing' them as to make them springy, I quickly compressed them before launching off the metal pole I was resting on, causing it too nearly break in two. I slammed into Voltrage, Sending him to the floor in a yelp of pain. An arm crashed through my head, sending sludge flying through the air. Quickly reforming my head, I reaffirmed my glare on Macho Man. Making a spring in one of my forearms, I pulled back my arm while compressing the spring. I lurched forwards, preparing to strike the large man. However my opponent striked first with a massive punch that obliterated most of my torso and head, forcing me to make some eyes on my legs. Thankfully some of my sludge was still connected to my arm, allowing me too still go through with my attack.

My fist connected with Macho Man's chest. The spring empowered punch sending him flying into one of the warehouses pillars, the force of the impact cracking his gas masks visor. Sending out small lines of sludge the rest of me that now laid on the floor and walls, I gathered the rest of my body, reforming into my humanoid from, and moving my eyes back to my head. I looked towards Macho Man to see him getting back up. His gasmask still holding up even with the visor cracked. Before he could recover I hardened my fist before punching towards him, my arm stretched out nailing him in the face, breaking the visor, allowing Midnights quirk to do its work. I retracted my arm Luffy style, before un-hardening my hand. Small side effect of hardening, if I didn't make the necessary joints, I wouldn't be able to move myself in any way shape or from. I didn't even get the chance to turn around when I was struck by small a bolt of lightning, causing me to collapse on floor in a brief scream of pain.

Lucky enough for me the bolt wasn't powerful enough to completely destabilize me, I was only partially goopifyed. I shook in pain, trying to stabilize my body as drops of me fell to the floor.

"You little bastard!" a terrifyingly familiar squeaky voice spoke from my left.

I began to shake in terror as I slowly and painfully looked up too see the blurry Furīku standing menacingly a few feet away from me. He had a large mechanical backpack on, with two small tesla coils sticking out of the back. The two coils rapidly traded small sparks of electricity between each other. Furīku also wore small metallic gloves that also sparked.

"You're going to pay for that!" The mad doctor shouted angrily, slowly creeping forwards and his hands were covered by more and more electricity, enough the brighten the dark lab we were in "and after I'm done with you the whore is gonna get hers!"

I blinked in confusion at Furīku's words, not understanding what he was going on about. I blinked once more, to see that Furīku was replaced by an orange haired thug, and I was currently lying in a warehouse that I made my home. ...oh ya this was a thing that was happening. I glared in anger at Voltrage, through most that anger was more directed at myself. It may have been momentary, and it probably didn't even effect to how the current situation would end, but I had let a little fear control me. Lucky enough for me there was a target I could take my anger out, guilt free, and I had just regained control of my body.

" **Hello misplaced aggression.** " I growled.

Before he could strike me with another bolt, I quickly morphed my body to make specific joints before hardening my sludge. My body becoming even more angular, and my forearms and forelegs looking more like oversized gauntlets and greaves. I stood up in a purple blur, before rushing the oranged haired punk. I always wanted to call someone that. 'Punk'. Anyways, said punk threw some bolts of lightning at me. Most of them missed, and a few of them hit. Each bolt that hit me caused the area of impact too goopify, but only the parts the visible electrons touched were affected, leaving the rest of me still hardened. It still stung like a bitch though.

When I reached the thug, I threw a punch at his head, hitting him and cracking his gas masks visor. As my 'elbow' passed his head, I pulled my arm back and lifted my knee. Hitting him in the back of the head and the gut at the same time. I finished the job by briefly goopifying my hand and forming it into a hammer, before re-hardening it. I then twisted my torso, along with my arms, a full three-hundred and sixty degrees, and hitting him in his face. Breaking his gas mask and sending him flying into the air, he was KO'd before he even finished the upwards arc of his flight.

As Voltrage's body hit the floor. I turned to the last conscious thug in the room, who was currently trembling in fear. Staring at me with haunted eyes. I unhardened my entire body, and moved to speak when he interrupted me in a hysterical manner.

"I SURRENDER, I GIVE UP, DON'T HURT ME! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO DO THIS, THEY PRESSURED ME, I THOUGHT THIS WAS STUPID FROM THE START! I NEVER EVEN WANTED TO BE IN A GANG!" The panicked dragonoid yelled at me while holding his arms in front of him frantically.

I looked at him in an incredulous manner, the fuck was going on? I briefly went over what he said, and how he said it in my head. Before choosing to approach this in an appropriate sceptical attitude.

" **Then why?** "

* * *

Midnight was not having a good time. Between being under the threat of rape and being tightly bound in metal wire, it was appropriate to say that she was having a very bad time. But currently she was more wrapped up the current conversation that was going on between the purple goo man and the dragon man.

"Huh?" was the scaled humanoids intelligent response.

" **Why did you join a gang if you never wanted to be in one first place?** " politely asked the goop man.

"I-I don't know," stuttered the dragon man as he looked down shyly.

" **Bullshit. Now explain before I get tired of this conversation and just knock you out.** " said the goop man coldly while morphing one of his fists into a hammer.

'Well that was rude,' thought Midnight with a pout, 'he could asked a bit more politely.'

The dragon kid shook in fear before taking a deep breath, "I guess it was because of my parents." he whispered.

The purple goop man gave a small gesture, prompting the green scaled thug to continue.

"They tried to force me to be a hero. They kept telling me that I just had to it because of my quirk, and they forced me to train when I didn't want to, and berated me whenever I cried in pain," he said while seething in anger. "'Real heroes don't cry', 'don't be such a baby'. I just wanted to be a baker!" he explained exasperatedly.

"But _ **NOOOO**_!" he continued angrily throwing his arms in the air. "I wasn't allowed to have such a 'worthless dream'! I wasn't allowed to make my own decisions! Any time I baked something, they just threw it in the trash and hit me! I had to be a hero because of my stupid quirk! I wish I didn't even have it!" He huffed in anger for a moment before he resumed, "so I joined a gang to spite them! If I couldn't have my dream, they couldn't have theirs!" he finished by waving one of his arms in a dramatic fashion.

The room was quiet for a moment, nothing but the almost silent sounds of the dragon man's angry breaths fill the warehouse.

Midnight frowned. While she was fully against the dragon man's actions, she could understand why he did them. She decided that as soon as she was done here she would look into the dragon kid's family.

" **Okay two things. One: What's your name?** " asked the goop man after a moment.

The dragon man flinched as he was caught off guard by the question, "Uhh... Ryota."

The goop man just nodded, " **Okay, and two: Ryota, your parents are dicks.** "

"Huh?" said both Midnight and Ryota with wide eyes, shocked at his words.

" **Your parents are** _ **dicks**_ **,** " the goop man said, putting emphasis on the last word. " **Not only did they have no right to force you into being a hero, but they hit and mistreated you, which I'm pretty sure is child abuse. And they should be arrested for that. From what I can grasp the situation was that they refused to accept their own past failures in becoming heroes, or are heroes and tried to force you into being one. Whichever one it is, I don't care. Your moronic parents failed to realize that being a hero isn't just about your quirk, it's about the individual behind the quirk as well. And that's who you are, a person with what I can presume is a strong quirk, but just wants to live a normal life. And there's nothing wrong with that. Sometimes just by brightening up someone's day, just making them smile a little, you can save someone and be a hero in a different way. I read stories about people who were considering suicide but with a simple nice conversation with a stranger made them not go through with killing themselves. And those people who help stop those acts are heroes in their own rights, even if they never put on a costume.** "

The purple man than glared at Ryota, sending chills down the dragon man's spine.

" **But you're not a blameless victim. You had options. You could have gone to the police or a hero and let them sort out your parents, but you didn't. And I'm sure that there were other options, but I can't think of them right now. You joined a gang and, from what I can presume, hurt a lot of innocent people. You consciously chose to go down that path out of spite for you parents and you may be sorry for you actions, but you still did them. You became a villain,** " the goop man finished.

Both Midnight and Ryota were now staring at the goop man in shock. Ryota moved to speak before the goop man interrupted him once more by walking towards him.

" **But you're not irredeemable, you made a stupid decision. And people do that all the time. What's important is that we learn from those stupid decisions and do our best to correct them.** "

The purple man stopped about two meters away from Ryota, who was now staring at the goop man hopefully with tears in his eyes.

"Y-you r-really think that..." Ryota stuttered out nervously, not really accepting the goop man's words.

" **I'd like to believe that, but whether or not you turn yourself around is up to you.** " With that said and done the purple man threw out one of his arms, latching onto Ryota's face with his goop.

" _Wha!?_ " questioned Ryota in a muffled voice.

" **That being said, you can start by going to jail,** " the goop man said coldly before ripping off Ryota's mask.

And with that all five of the thugs were now in dreamland. The goop man dropped the mask before casually walking over to Midnight, who was now currently struggling against her bonds. The goop man looked down at her with no small amount of mirth.

" **You need help?** " he asked the pro, making no attempt to hide the amusement in his voice.

"No, no I got this," Midnight hastily replied, as she struggled against her bonds even more.

The goop man just rolled his eyes at the woman's action before walking around her, crouching down and undoing the knot that trapped her. The scantily clad woman then jumped to her feet in a blur, jumping away from the sludge man. She then pointed at him dramatically.

"What are you doing here sludge man!?" Midnight yelled at him.

" **I live here,** " he deadpanned while pointing towards the walkway that was above them.

Midnight briefly looked over the walkway and saw that there was several appliances up there before turning back the purple man.

"Hmmm," she hummed briefly, looking over the sludge man before gaining a sly look. "You know, last time I checked it's very inappropriate to be naked in front of a woman, unless you're… implying something..." she trailed off with sultry look.

The sludge man's deadpan intensified, " **ok, three things.** " he said folding up one of his hands with in thumb folded in.

" **One, for someone who was just about to be raped, you really shouldn't be making jokes like that. Two, I have no cash, and finding good clothes is just about impossible, besides there nothing for me to 'show off,' so it doesn't really matter**."

" **And three, last time I checked, flirting with a minor isn't really a good thing for an older woman like you to do.** "

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Midnight yelled at him, eyes white with anger.

" **I'm fourteen, you idjit,** " he calmly replied.

"...WHAT!?"

* * *

I sat lazily in the room I had been shoved into, now wearing a pair of if semi-loose pants that the police had given me. After my little interaction with Midnight she had called the police, and seeing as running away from them would give me more problems than I already had, I decided to go with them. When the police arrived they shoved me into a cruiser and took all the stuff I had acquired over my six months of being in this world. The bastards even took some of my sludge with them, 'for sampling.' Ya, right. They had almost immediately shoved me into this room after we arrived here with the pair of pants I was now wearing, simply saying that they'd talk to me in a bit. As for what room they had shoved me in, considering that there was a mirror to my right, two chairs, a metal table, and a plate of donuts that I had already eaten every last one of, I was pretty sure I was in an interrogation room.

I sat at the table, bored out of my mind, idly morphing the darker sludge on my arms into various shapes in order too entertain myself. This went on for another several minutes before the door to the room finally opened. Entering the room was a familiar face, one of the police officers from the show that I knew had a name. But I couldn't remember it after six months. I'm pretty sure it started with an n though.

"Hello, I am Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi, I'd like to ask you a few questions." he calmly said as he sat down across from me.

So that was his name, I think he knew about one for all, and by proxy All For One, but I could be wrong. And considering who might be behind the one way mirror, I might want to keep that too myself.

" **I doubt I really have a choice, but sure, what the hell.** "

Despite my words, he kept his calm demeanor. Was he just normally calm?

"May I ask you name?"

" **Marc, spelt with a c, not a k.** " I had said these exact words well over a thousand times in my now nineteen years alive, despite currently being fourteen. " **No family name.** "

"Age?"

" **Fourteen.** "

"Occupation?"

I gave him a deadpan glare. " **Really.** "

He tensed for a moment before looking at apologetically. "Sorry, force of habit. Anyways, gender?"

If I had one I would have raised a brow. " **While I don't** _ **technically**_ **have one, I prefer male.** "

Naomasa just nodded as he briefly jotted stuff down on the paper he had brought in. After he finished writing, he looked back up at me with a glare that sent shivers down my metaphorical spine. Reaching into one of his pockets he pulled out my phone, which was now in a plastic bag.

"This phone belongs to a man named Nishimura Kaito. He's been missing for roughly two weeks. Where did you get it?" he asked me in such a manner that I knew left no room for bullshit.

I started at the phone with wide eyes. Of course a random cracked phone I find, belongs to a missing person. Fucking shitty luck.

" **I found it in a random dumpster around by… The Uhhh…** " I trailed off for a moment, snapping my fingers… claws..? (Eh, who cares? I can change them into whatever I want.) Trying to remember where I found the phone.

I pursed my 'lips' in annoyance. " **uggh!** " I growled in anger before rapping on my head with a fist. " **What was it again?! I know it starts with a k!** "

"Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall?" Naomasa suggested.

I snapped my claws before pointing at him. " **That was it! I was scavenging around the area for some food, when I found it in a dumpster, I thought some snobby rich kid threw it away.** " I then placed my pointing hand under my 'chin', " **I found it about a week ago, two… blocks away from the mall on the… right! If you're facing the west entrance from the outside.** " I elaborated at his confused look when I said 'right'.

Naomasa paused for a moment, leaning his head to the right, keeping his stern glare. As he leaned his head I noticed a small piece of metal sticking out of his left ear. I only saw it for a moment before he moved his head back to its original position. Only now with a small smile.

"Thank you for telling us this. It was unlikely that you had anything to do with Nishimura's disappearance, but we had to be sure." he said earnestly.

I blinked in confusion for a moment, "U **hh, ya. Sure, no problem...** "

What the hell was… oh my fucking god I'm an idiot. I almost faced palm. No scratch that, I did a facepalm, in my head. No literally, I hollowed out my head, made a miniature version of myself inside my head, and then used said miniature to facepalm. Why the hell wouldn't the police have someone with a truth telling quirk on speed dial, or on the force itself? Seriously, the fuck was I thinking.

Naomasa lost his smile just as soon as he got it, quickly replacing it with a similar glare form before. This time he pulled out a photo of a sludge monster that looked similar to me. But it was reddish-purple, with darker colours, and jagged yellow eyes instead of steel blue.

"This is a picture of the villain known as 'the Sewer Monstrosity', he disappeared roughly fourteen years ago, and considering your age and quirk..." he trailed off, giving me all i needed to know about what he wanted to know.

I held a hand up, " **before I answer this question, I just wanna know. What are you gonna do to me if I am his son.** "

Naomasa's response was instantaneous, "Nothing, you didn't commit his crimes. And you seem like a good kid. All we want to know is his whereabouts."

I sighed. " **Well I'm not his son, so I really don't know where he is.** "

"Then why are your quirks so similar?" he asked me, not even waiting for his truth telling quirk person to tell him if I was lying or not given how fast his response was.

I shrugged. " **Hell if I know. World's a weird place.** "

Of course that was a total lie. I could already picture it. All For One confronts Sludge Monstrosity, tell him of his plans, Sludge says he wants nothing to do with it. All For One take his quirk, killing him in the process. Or something along those lines, could have just cornered him and killed the monstrosity.

Naomasa paused for a moment before his glare redoubled. "Listen Marc, I'm willing to help, but only if you can be honest with me," he said firmly with the same no bullshit tone of voice from before.

I chuckled for a moment before leaning forward, looking down at the table. " **Alright, now tell me...** " I trailed off before for looking the detective in the eyes with a dead serious look. " **Does the name, 'All for One', mean anything to you?** "

Naomasa's stiffened, eyes widened in shock, he looked at me with an odd mixture of terror and recognition. However before he could say anything, the one way mirror was rattled with a loud as hell muffled cry of 'WHAT!' and a splat. Looking closer at the mirror, I could almost see a large splotch of red liquid on the other side running down the pane. I turned back to Naomasa, who was still in shock, and gave him a wicked smirk.

" **We have a lot to talk about, don't we?** "

His only response was a rigid nod.


	3. Ch2: Justified Beginnings

Chapter 2: Justified beginnings.

Edited by Everfew and Undying Soul

* * *

Alone, I sat in my new room. It was actually pretty small, just the way I liked it. Nine feet by nine feet. Half a foot longer and wider than my old room. Still, the extra .81m2 made my new room feel a whole lot bigger than my old one. And I was not talking about the warehouse I lived in for six months, I was talking about my old room back home on my earth. I was currently lying on my new bed, lazily staring up at the screen of a 3DS that my guardian had bought me. As for the game I was playing, it was Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, the best in the series of the M&L games (fight me). Yup, Nintendo and Mario exists in the world of Boku No Hero. Needless to say, with me being a Nintendo 'fanboy', I had whooped in joy when I'd figured that out.

I gave a small sigh as I finally beat the goddamn wigger carrot eating mini-game. That part was always a fucking pain.

"Marc, I need to talk to you about something!" my guardian yelled from the next room.

" **Give me a minute!** "

I shut my 3DS before throwing it to the corner of my bed. I literally slithered out of bed onto the floor, stretching my body through a pair of black pants and a black t-shirt before reforming into my humanoid state. Because apparently even if there was nothing to be seen in 'those' areas, clothing was still something I had to wear because I could be arrested for public nudity. As I reached to open my bedroom door, I recollected the events in the interrogation room from a week ago.

* * *

 _I was now sitting in a more closed off interrogation room. No one-way windows, no recorders, no plate of donuts; it was just myself and the four people across from me. After I said All for One, I was rushed over to this room in less than a minute. Sitting across from me was Naomasa, a younger woman that looked similar to him, All Might in his depowered state, and Midnight._

We all sat for a few moments, nothing but awkward silence filling the air. I glanced around the room, taking a brief look at everyone's faces. Midnight was stern, but with a hint of confusion and anticipation. All Might and Naomasa had a look of worry and the woman who I assume is Naomasa's sister had a similar look to Midnight but with a bit more confusion.

" _ **Sooo…**_ _" I trailed off, looking at Naomasa's relative, "_ _ **what do I call you?"**_

 _Her eyes widened._

 _"I'm Makoto Tsukauchi." she stated, shuffling slightly, allowing me to catch a brief glimpse of a test tube in her hand, filled with a familiar purple goop._

 _"All right, know that I know everyone's names, how about we start the questioning," I said._

 _All Might raised a brow, "Excuse me young Marc, but I have yet to introduce myself. I am-"_

 _" **All Might, number one hero.** " I said rapidly, causing a look of shock to run by everyone else in the room, " **What?** " I shrugged, " **Considering I knew about All For One, you should've already guessed I know 'bout One For All.** " I explained in a lackluster tone._

 _The awkward silence returned for a moment before Midnight broke it._

 _"Ok, I know about One For All, but what is All For One? It's opposite?"_

 _"I'm curious about that too." Makoto spoke up from her own spot._

 _" **All in due time lady's, you'll probably get answers to the questions you have soon enough so save any for the end.** " I turned to face Naomasa and gave him a small nod, to which he returned._

 _"So what is your connection with All For One?" the detective asked after a moment._

 _I gave the detective a wry grin, " **Goodie, we're starting with this, well then lady, gentlemen, Midnight,** " "HEY!" " **Take a seat for we are entering tragic backstory territory. This is a special occasion, as you usually have to be a level eight friend in order to unlock it."**_

 _"Can you take this a little more seriously." pleaded an exasperated Naomasa, who now had a hand in his face._

 _Unlike him the other three occupants of the tables other side had small grins, though the two pro-hero's had a hint of pity._

" _ **Sorry, I'm a bit jaded when it comes to this. Anyways, I want to cover this ASAP so you're getting the abridged version,**_ _" I 'cracked' my neck before starting my tale._

" _ **Too make a long story short, six months ago I was quirkless, sitting around, minding my own business, yelling at cat to shut up. When all of a sudden I was engulfed in a blue light..."**_

 _And so I told them my tale… what were you expecting a long winded monologue, get real, ain't nobody got time for that, and let's skip to the reactions. So after I finished explaining what happened during my month long stay with the king of crime, the reactions were mixed, Makoto, was horrified, because I was tortured (not to say that the other three weren't but she had the most dramatic reaction), but she was happy that I escaped. Midnight was similar but a little more broken up, as she was currently still wiping tears away from she found out about my time spent with the psycho doctor. Naomasa was giving me a stern look, while All Might was looking a little depressed._

 _I faced Naomasa, and gave him a blank stare. "_

 _ **This,** " I said pointing at his demeanor, " **is about the hands thing isn't** it?"_

 _The sternness continued. I sighed._

" _ **Listen, I-I know that even if the bastard deserved it, which he did, what I did was wrong, I wasn't really thinking at the moment. I was still hyped on… I don't know if my body can still make adrenalin, but I was ecstatic that I just escaped, my metaphorical heart was pumping like crazy and one of the few things that kept me from going insane was the thought of hurting him. So when I saw the chance I… I just took it."**_

 _Naomasa just sighed, "I can't reprimand you for your actions. Others have done similar things in less extreme scenarios. Some even kill their captors, but it is the job of the police and pro heroes to capture and hand out proper punishments for criminals like Furīku, not civilians."_

 _I sighed again. It's not like he was wrong. I turned to All Might, who had looked like he had wanted to say something for the last ten minutes._

 _"I-I want to apologize," he began quietly, "this is all my fault, if I had just,"_

 _" **Did you kidnap me?"** I interrupted._

 _He looked at me in confusion._

 _" **Did you order some nutjob scientist to torture me until I was some brainless murder machine?** "_

 _"Huh?"_

 _" **Do you lack a nose and eyes, and just have bunch of veiny scarred skin from the mouth up."**_

 _"Uhhh..."_

" _ **Well do you?**_ _"_

 _"N-no..." he trailed off, still confused about what I was saying._

 _I leaned forward " **You can't control someone else's actions, and you can't be everywhere at once. So stop blaming yourself for All For One's psychotic, sociopathic actions.** "_

 _"But I-"_

I stood up, slamming my hands on the table, " _ **APOLOGIZE TO ME AGAIN FOR SOMETHING YOU LITERALLY HAD NO CONTROL OVER AND I SWEAR TO THE GODS I DON'T BELIEVE IN I WILL HIT YOU SO HARD!"**_ _I yelled at the over apologetic pro-hero._

 _He gave me a startled look, so did everyone else in the room, but they were less important at the moment, before giving me a small smile._

 _"Thank you young Marc." he said quietly._

" _ **I just pointed out the blatantly obvious.**_ _" I shrugged, before sitting back down._

 _After that it was just Naomasa asking me question after question about where I was detained, describing some of the people I saw during my escape, and a few other miscellaneous things. But, when all was said and done, there was still one more thing._

 _"You need a proper place of residence." Naomasa bluntly told me_.

" _ **Shame, I was just beginning to warm up to the place.**_ _" I sarcastically replied, "_ _ **So considering I don't have any family on either side of the planet where am I going? Foster care, an orphanage? Some random mixture between the two?**_ _"_

 _Naomasa nodded, "It'll take a few hours to find one that will take you in, so you can stay here for the moment. After we find one, we'll send you on your way."_

 _"Actually", Midnight interjected with a thoughtful expression, "I have a better idea..." she trailed off with a terrifying grin that sent shivers down my back, as I don't have a spine._

* * *

I opened my door, to see Midnight, AKA Nemuri Kayama, AKA my guardian. Though she had been eagerly pushing me to call her kaasan or mom, either of the two would satisfy her surprisingly motherly nature. While she was still a bit playful and flirty around me, she was a lot more contained at home. If I had to describe her personality at home she was a mixture 45% Mina, with about 55% Momo, she was bubbly, but with a serious edge making sure that I wasn't misbehaving or anything. She was currently watching TV while eating a small bowl of chips. Her home attire was a pair of tight shorts and a small t-shirt that cut off a few inches past her chest, showing her midriff to the world.

I sighed before 'rolling' my eyes, she constantly tells me I need to wear proper clothes when she barely wears anything.

" **What did you want to talk about?** " I said in a dead tone.

Nemuri jumped from her spot and turned to face me with an excited grin. "We're going shopping."

I deadpanned, " **You mean you're going shopping.** "

"No, we are!"

" **Why do I have to come?** "

"Because we're going to buy new clothes for you!"

" **I have seven pairs of shirts and pants.** " I remarked from my leather chair.

"You can't wear the same seven pairs of clothes all time, they get stinky."

" **One, I don't sweat. Two, if any of them get dirty, I can just wash them with your clothes. Three, I'm not going shopping with you.** " I finished, pointing at her knowingly.

She gave me an evil grin, "Well maybe if you decided to join UA I might change my mind about this shopping trip."

One of my eyes twitched, she had been trying to get me to join UA for the last week, giving me a series of torturous activities to do, giving me the option not to do them if I signed up for UA. Apparently when I saved her ass, she decided to make sure I got into UA one way or another. I always managed to get through the activities with only mild complaining, never changing my mind much to her dismay. We first went shopping a few days ago, and let me tell you, she fits the stereotypical anime cliche of a woman who buys way too much and forces the unlucky male with her to carry all her stuff, perfectly. However if I had to pick between UA and carrying her stuff…

" **Let's go shopping.** " I unenthusiastically said while standing up.

Nemuri pouted, "Why won't you just sign up for UA? I could give a recommendation for you to get in without having to do the entrance exam."

I pulled an owl and turned my head around 180°, freaking Nemuri out a bit. Glaring at my guardian, I began my list of 'why becoming a hero would be bad for me, and would never work out'.

" **One I have the crime lord of all crime lords looking for me, most likely to remove my Quirk, which will most likely kill me- being a hero means he will have a hell of an easier time finding me. Two, I closely resemble a villain from fourteen years ago, and I'm a purple sludge monster, the public ain't going to like me one bit. Three, even if I wanted to become a hero, I wouldn't take your recommendation, as I still have to get better at using my Quirk, and I highly doubt UA would accept a recommendation from a parent or guardian. Now, let's go shopping.** "

I turned my head back around and began to walk out the door of the apartment that I called home for the last week, barely registering my guardians rushed footsteps as she caught up to me and gave me a weak smile.

* * *

We had been walking around for nearly an hour by now. Nemuri was several steps ahead of me as I carried around all of the twenty-seven massive bags of clothes she had bought so far, and according to her we weren't even halfway done with shopping. About 30% of the crap I was carrying was for me, while the rest was a bunch of clothes for her that she thought was cute, was likely only going to wear once, and then forgot about for the rest of her life. Truthfully, it wouldn't have been so bad if fans of hers hadn't kept coming up to her and asking Nemuri for selfies. I had stretched out my neck after the tenth bag suffocated the last of my vision, my head was currently peeking out from the bags as I desperately tried to remain balanced.

" **This is child labour.** " I mumbled in anger, before adjusting myself again to stop to bags from falling on me.

"Oh come on it's not so bad." Nemuri said cheerfully, turning around to face me.

" **We've been to thirty-seven different clothing stores so far.** "

She gained a small sweat drop, "So, it's just a little window shopping..."

" **Only three of them stores you said we would go to buy me new clothes, out of the ten we planned on going to.** "

She gained another one, "Ummm… well at least you have a bunch of new clothes?"

" **Over half of this crap is women's clothes.** " I said while gently shaking all the bags I was carrying.

"Well… I… uhh… "

I glared at my guardian, " **Next time we go clothes shopping, I'm deciding what shops we go to, this is non-negotiable.** "

"But-"

" **NON. NEGOTIABLE.** "

Nemuri gave a defeated sigh, "Fine..." she mumbled with pout.

We walked around for a few more minutes, Nemuri's eyes on the floor until her head twitch to the side for a second. Looking to where her head twitched, I saw a fancy women's clothing store. I sighed before walking over to nearby bench, dropping the bags and retracting my neck. As I sat down, Nemuri gave me a hopeful look. I sighed before turning my head to her.

" **Whatever you buy, you carry.** " I deadpanned.

She gave a small giggle of glee, before dashing off into the store, leaving cloud of dust in her wake. I sighed again before sitting on the bench and pulling out my phone. I had about thirty minutes, might as well get some reading in. It was after twenty minutes of reading, I noticed a shadow covering me, looking up I saw that a tall woman was standing in front of me.

She had long black hair done up in a ponytail, and had a fairly average-ish womanly body type, no oversized, -eh hem, parts, but good looking nonetheless. And she was giving me a death glare. I returned her glare with confused stare.

" **Uhhh… can I help you?** "

"I don't know _monster_ can you?" She snarled at me leaving me even more confused.

" **Uhh… what?** "

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her face.

"I guess a monster like you would forget after all the things you've done," she dropped me on the ground, "so allow me to remind you, fifteen years ago you killed my brother!" she yelled getting the attention of everyone in the surrounding area.

" **Lady what the fuck are you-!** " and then it hit me like a flaming semi-truck falling on my face, " **oh… shit.** "

I slowly stood up, " **Listen lady, I get the confusion as this is the second time I've gotten mixed up with him, but I am not the Sewer Monstrosity. While we have similar Quirks, there are also clear differences, he was reddish brown with yellow eyes, and I'm purple with blue eyes. Also, I'm fourteen years old, I wasn't even alive when it happened!** " I explained to erratic lady.

She still glared at me, though now with a bit more confusion,

However it only seemed to last for a few seconds before her eyes went wide with realization.

"You're not him..." she trailed off, "YOU'RE HIS SON!" she pointed at me causing me to wince.

I put my hands up in defence, " **Listen lady I am not his-** " "After fourteen years, the murderer's son returns!"

" **I'M NOT HIS-** " I yelled before she interrupted me again.

"I BET YOU CAME TO CONTINUE HIS _'LEGACY'_ , HUH! To become a mass murderer just like him!" even more people came making a large crowd around us.

" **NO I-** " "I BET YOU EVEN STOLE ALL THESE BAGS OF CLOTHES! YOU JUST A LITTLE THIEF AND A MURDERER LIKE YOUR FATHER!"

I went to explain again when something hit the side of my head, I grabbed the offending object to see that is was a tomato.

"Go back to hell, monster!" I heard someone shout from the crowd, and like that the flood gates had opened, because flash mobs are apparently popular in Japan. People started throwing produce at me, and yelling insults at me along the lines of 'go back from whence you came demon,' and 'murderer'. Damn, Sewer Monstrosity must have one fucked up person to make this much hate fourteen years after his death. Personally, those didn't bother me as much as the woman who started this mess, sporting a smug, satisfied grin at what everyone was doing. I began to glare at her for a moment when someone behind her caught my eyes. The form of a man on a rooftop on the other side of the street, with giant fireball in his hands.

The man reeled his arms back and proceeded the throw it directly towards me, and considering in the center of a crowd of people, that was not good. Thinking quickly I morphed my arms into many small threads about a centimeter wide, and then whipped them out in several directions, each one latching on to someone.

"Look he's abou-" the woman from before began accusing before I turned around, planted my feet on the ground causing the concrete the crack, and throwing the crowd off to the side.

Just before the fire ball reached me, I stepped back and snapped the cords I used the grab the crowd. Several small bits of my sludge were still in the air as the fireball passed through them, causing me to experience a small 'phantom' stinging pain, before the fire ball flew past me and exploded into the store behind me, engulfing it in a torrent of flames.

I turned towards the blaze, I couldn't make out the sign of the store, but I could tell it was a small bakery, if the burning goods on the shelf were an indication. Looking inside the store and saw that there were several bodies lying on the floor, muffled moans of pain barely making past the inferno that engulfed the shop. I hesitated for a moment before running towards the store, the glory hogs would go after the fire guy, and the more decent ones would help the civilians, but what type of hero would come first. Would they even help if their Quirk was useless, how long would it take for them to get here anyways? These people need help now, not when whatever hero comes to help them.

I jumped past the blaze and through the broken window. I hissed in pain as the flames licked me, looking at me arms, I noticed that there was small bits of steam coming from them. I paused for a moment and hardened my body, the pain rapidly dulled to the point that I barely noticed it. I grabbed the first two people I saw before jumping back outside, quickly and carefully dropping them on the ground, I turned back around and jumped back into the flames.

Running through the blaze I jumped over the counter and picked up two adults dressed in basic baker attire before running out again. I repeated the process two more times with four more customers, before rushing in again. Stepping into the middle of the store, I began to yell.

" **ANYONE THERE!?** " I demanded, barely able to hear my own voice over the roaring flames.

I faintly heard a muffled terror filled yell from upstairs that grabbed my attention, I started to rush up the stairs on my way up a large piece of flaming wood fell from the ceiling landing on my back. I hissed in pain as I quickly threw it off me and down the stairs, I ripped off my now flaming shirt and continued my journey up the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the top I heard the rapid heavy banging of fists behind a door that was blocked by a large wooden beam. I ran towards the door and grabbed the beam, grunting in pain as the flames licked my body I hurled it behind me. I grabbed the door and ripped it off its hinges.

Behind the door were two small children, probably a few years younger than me. They looked at me with fear, causing me to hesitate for a moment, before grabbing them. I moved for the window in the room when I heard a large creaking noise above me, I looked up for a brief moment before leaping out of the room the same direction I came in. And not a moment too soon, a when I passed the doorway the entirety of the room collapsed.

As my back made contact with the floor, I could faintly make out the screams of the kids in my arms as the flames that engulfed the house burned even louder. I quickly climbed to my feet before jumping down the stairs and into the bakery below. As soon as I made contact with the floor, I began to run towards the door of the shop. I was barely halfway through the store, when the ceiling caved in.

I instantaneously dropped the kids onto floor and proceeded to catch the falling ceiling. I yelled in frustration and pain as I quickly adjusted myself to hold the roof. I felt my strength beginning to leave me as flames grew hotter and hotter, I looked down to that the kids were now lying on the ground ready to pass out on a moment's notice. I began to sink downwards on the floor, ready to pass out myself when the weight of the ceiling I was holding up lessened. I could briefly make out a loud grunt in front of me. Looking up I saw the hero Death Arms was currently in front of me. Our eyes meet for a moment, conveying all the information I needed. I quickly scooped up the kids before jumping out of the building, my back once again colliding with the floor. I closed my eyes and relaxed, I was exhausted. As I was lying there on the cold concrete, I could hear the sirens of an ambulance blaring beside me.

Sometime after I jumped out of the fire, my vision and hearing returned to normal, and I found out that my pants had become shorts. After a small interaction with some medics, who were baffled at how I had no injuries after being in that blaze for more than twenty minutes, I was approached by Death Arms. He scolded me for rashly running into the blaze, but said I did a good job, Complimented my Quirk, and so forth, and, like... I think he did with Bakugou, he offered a sidekick position to me, at least I'm pretty sure it was him. I gave him a blank stare, said " **Yeaaa-No,** " then walked towards the bags of clothes I'd left behind, did a quick check to make sure that nothing was stolen, and put on one of the new tee-shirts Nemuri had bought for me.

After that I sat down and waited, some cops came up to me and asked what happened, and I gave them my story, telling them about the crazy woman from before, they said they'd keep an eye out of her but sadly she was long gone when I told them this. Finally after another twenty minutes I saw Nemuri running up to me with a worried look on her face. I stood up and began to walk towards her, when I was tackled-hugged by a woman in scorched baker attire. She hugged me tightly, tears staining the new shirt.

" _Thank you, thank you, thank you,_ " the woman rapidly muttered into my shirt.

I just stood there as rigid as possible with an awkward look on my face, " **I-uh-well-I-uh-uh-what?** " I stuttered.

She let go of me and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Thank you for saving my children," she said with such an honest smile that made my non-existent heart melt.

My awkwardness intensified to a level I never thought possible as a looked around rapidly for a way out of this situation, when I noticed one of the kids I saved from the fire sitting in an ambulance being looked at by a few medics. I grabbed the woman and spun her around, " **Lookthere'soneofyourkidsnowwhydon'tyougotalktothem,** " I said so fast it made certain a blue hedgehog jealous.

The woman glanced at me with a confused look on her face for a moment, then it became another **goddamn** uplifting earnest smile, before she ran off to check on her kid. As she ran off I gave a massive sigh of relief as I clench my chest. I glared down at where I used to have a heart.

" **Stop making me feel things dammit.** " I muttered angrily, before I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye.

I looked to my right to see Nemuri giving me a knowing look.

" **You. Saw. Nothing.** " I growled as my 'cheeks' heated up.

"You mean I didn't see you being adorably awkward..." she trailed off with a gleeful smirk.

" **NOTHING, I SAY!** "

* * *

It had been about three days since the incident. I was currently atop the roof of the apartment complex, fighting an invisible opponent, using the most creative methods I could think of. After all, when you have a Quirk like mine, might as well be a creative little shit with it. I had been doing this for the last few hours, listening to music to give me a rhythm to move to. As the current song I was listening to came to a close, I stopped to pick a new song that would supply a fast beat when I was interrupted by a small tapping on my shoulder. I leaped backwards waving my arms wildly in surprise, and saw Nemuri giving me a scrutinizing glare.

I straightened myself, brushing some dirt off my clothes before giving Nemuri a questing glare.

"I've been looking for you for the past hour." she said, obviously annoyed.

" **I told you I was going out.** " I hesitantly responded.

"You didn't say where." She retorted.

" **Ok, so that's kinda on me. But why exactly where you trying to find me?** " I said sitting down on a bench.

She rolled her eyes, "I just got a call saying that they finally caught the guy who blew up the bakery and I thought that you might want to know."

" **So, do they know what was up with his Quirk that allowed him to burn down more than half a building in twenty minutes?** "

She gave me a small nod, "The fire from his quirk produces pure oxygen instead of carbon dioxide for several minutes"

I gave a small shrug in acknowledgement, " **Well that explains why it was so fricken hot.** "

Nemuri gave me a raised brow at my response, "For a kid who was homeless for most of his life, you sure know a lot about science."

I shrugged again before picking up a large water bottle I brought with me earlier, " **You'd be surprised at how many text books get thrown out.** "

And that was not a lie, while I fricken love science, and always got good marks back home, I found a shit ton of thrown out science textbooks while scrounging through the trash, and it was fun to catch up on some science.  
 **  
"So..." Nemuri trailed off, "what's with all the training?"  
**  
I paused for a moment before sighing, she had a point after resting for a day after the fire, I had been doing a lot of training. " **Fuck it, might as well get this out of the way.** "

And then I got a rock thrown through my head. I glared at my guardian.

"Language." she sternly told me.

I rolled my eyes before beginning my explanation, " **I… I changed my mind, I…uh want to be a hero now.** "

"Why the big change, weren't you complain about 'how I'll never be a hero, ever' all last week?" she asked me doing a dramatic, mock-up impression of me.

I stood up with a sigh, " **After the fire, when the lady come up and thanked me, it felt good.** "

Nemuri gave me a questioning gaze and motioned for me to continue.

"I **t felt good knowing I helped someone, that I saved someone life, and was able to make them smile like that. Something I thought was impossible after I became… this.** " I said gesturing to myself, " **So, ya. That's the cheezy reason why I want to be a hero now. And honestly, I'm getting sick and tired of my fear of All For One controlling my life.** "

Nemuri stood still for a moment, her face blank of all emotion, and then she tackled hugged me.

"Oh, this is great! I am so proud of you." she gushed in joy.

" **What.** "

She leaped away from me, an ecstatic grin on her face "Now getting you a tutor to catch you up for school is super important."

" **Oh no.** " a flash of horror etched itself onto my face

She began to twirl around in glee, "And I can help you come up with a costume and a superhero name."

" **This was a mistake.** " I said doing my best impression of Jontron.

"And I'm going to train you, so you'll have no problem acing the entrance exam."

" **Why did I open my- wait, what was that last part?** " I asked in fear.

Nemuri suddenly had her whip in her hands, "I'm going to be training you." she said with a sadistic grin.

" **Is it too late to back out?** " I asked, utterly defeated.

"Yep."

*whip**crack*

" **Ah! FUCK!** "

"language!"


	4. Ch3: Cannon Territory

Chapter 3: Cannon territory, now with super fighting robots!

Edited by Tabi

* * *

It had been a little over eight months since the bakery incident, and now I was currently making my way to UA. The last eight months had been rather hectic. The tutor Nemuri hired for me quit because I already knew everything that they tried to teach me, they quit after giving me a test to find out what grade level I was, and after they found out I was basically three grade levels above what they were supposed to teach (there were a few things that I could have improved upon but I was still two grades above what they were supposed to teach me). They yelled at Nemuri for half an hour about wasting their time before leaving. Nemuri nearly grounded me when I started laughing after they left. Later Nemuri confronted me about how I was already so knowledgeable, I just gave her the nonchalant reply of **"people throw away a lot of books,"** before returning to reading on my phone.

When it came to the matters of my costume and superhero name, no progress had been made, as any costume that Nemuri made for me was… well, a bit too outlandish for my tastes. Thank god she stayed away from the pervy stuff. And as for names, well I refused to be called Sludge Boy, or Goop-Man, or Slime-Lad, or… well, you get the point.

As for training well... I stopped walking for a moment to shiver, closing my eyes as I tried not to remember hell I had gone through under her tutelage. I quickly returned to walking only now at a faster and more rigid pace.

So yea, all in all, things have been going well. My relationship with Nemuri had improved. I was a lot more comfortable around her then I was at the beginning, we talked about cool things we saw on the internet, having conversations about society and its many faults, and a variety of other random things. Turns out Nemuri and I have a similar sense of humor, the weird kind. She kinda reminded me of my actual mom sometimes. I still refused to call her mom though, but I did consider her family at this point.

As I approached the gates of UA I had managed to calm down a little. I saw some familiar faces from the show around the entrance; Tetsutetsu, the annoying guy with the copy quirk, Mineta, the drowsy mind control kid, and the muscle guy who downs sugar. Don't judge me… I suck at remembering names, I often have to ask someone's name several times after meeting them. The only reason I remember Tetsutetsu's name was because of how ridiculous it was. As for Mineta… well when he wasn't acting like a total pervert, I found his character enjoyable in the show. How that would play out IRL, however, would be a different matter.

Looking around I saw that I was one of the tallest people there, then again, when you stand at nearly six and a half feet in height, most are usually shorter than you. I was currently this tall because of the increase in the amount of food I ate in the last eight months compared to the previous six. That wasn't the least of it either, as I had seven super brittle, hyper-condensed, baseball-sized balls, in various places in my body. And when I mean brittle, I mean a little tougher than hardened sand, and when I mean hyper-condensed, I mean that each ball had several gallons stored at least. I couldn't really do anything with them until I uncondensed the sludge, but when I did… let's just say that the hulk, at his tallest in the comics, would be envious of how big I was.

After entering the building and awkwardly asking for directions from a janitor, I had managed to find my way to the massive auditorium. It was honestly kinda intimidating. I quickly found my seat and began waiting for Present Mic to arrive. As I was waiting I overheard some students talking about how difficult the written test was, forcing the memories of when I did the test into the front of my mind. And while it was difficult, the most annoying part for me was when Nemuri kept leaning over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't cheating or anything.

I sat in silence for a while longer, the auditorium rapidly filling up, several of the students sitting near me giving me a quick look before dismissing me. The giant room was full within the next few minutes. As Present Mic entered the room, all conversation the auditorium stopped. Present Mic began his speech, being as just loud and booming as I remembered, I actually had to force myself not to respond whenever he yelled 'Yeah!', and considering I saw several other students flinching whenever he asked for a response, I knew I wasn't the only one being infected by his energy. That or their quirk gave them sensitive hearing and they were flinching at his voice. As Present Mic went on to explain the test, I tuned him out, going over some battle strategies.

"-Additionally, you with the unkempt hair!" a familiar serious voice yelled breaking me from my thoughts.

I looked over to see Iida, who was now pointing at Midoriya. We were at this point now, huh. Personally, I didn't like Iida for the first few episodes, as the moron didn't realize that being worried over an important test like this was a normal thing, and embarrassing Midoriya like that was just a plain dick move. I took a small amount of sludge and formed it into a ball, earning a few looks from some people who sat near me.

"You've been muttering this entire time-" I rubberized the ball... "stop that-" ...took aim... "-if you can't bother to take this seriously leave-" ...and proceed to whip it at Iida's head.

"-You're distract-OW!" He yelped in pain as the ball beaned him. I heard a few muffled giggles around me as I smirked.

The ball I threw carried through the air and landed near the stage. I kept an eye on where it landed so I could retrieve it later.

"Who threw that!" Yelled Iida as he looks around the room.

Muffled snickers echoed throughout the room, most of them directed at Iida as the engine legged teen rapidly glanced around the room for a culprit.

"Calm down contestants," said Present Mic, gesturing with his hands, "Anyways as I was saying..."

I tuned out Present Mic again, snickering to myself as I saw Iida reluctantly sit down with a heavy frown on his face. Twitching every few seconds, while slightly moving his head side to side. Figures he would continue looking.

I pulled out the card I was given after entering the school and began to briefly look it over. It seems that I would be in sector E for my test, I wonder who else would be there.

"Alright contestants! This concludes my speech, now would you please head to the changing rooms and get on over to your designated areas! And remember go beyond, plus ultra!" Present Mic finished his speech by throwing a fist in the air.

None of the students replied as each of them got out of their seat and began to neatly file out at the bottom of the room, as I followed the hoard of students down the steps, I looked around for the ball I threw only to find it was missing. I gave a small shrug after a moment, not like that would matter in the long run... Right? ...Shit, this is so going to bite me in the ass later.

* * *

I was now standing in front of the concrete walls of Arena E, the battleground that would decide whether I got into UA or not. I was currently wearing nothing but a pair of plain black sweatpants. I looked around to see several other contestants doing some stretches and getting ready for the action. A mass of black spiky hair caught my attention in the crowd, doing a quick double take I realized the hair belonged to Kirishima. Looking around I also saw the mind control kid, but other than that there seems to be no one else from 1-A or 1-B around.

"Ribbit." a familiar female voice croaked beside me.

I looked to my left to see none other than Tsuyu Asui, proving me wrong on my previous assessment.

"Why did you throw a ball at that guy?" She asked bluntly.

I shrugged in response. **"Glasses was being a jerk calling out that** other **guy for muttering, dude was nervous, no reason to humiliate the guy for it."**

Tsuyu just gave me a small nod before walking off. Stoic as ever I see. I turned to the doors and saw that they were now open. I let a small smirk form on my face before crouching. I got into a runner's stance, I formed some springs in my legs before rubberizing them, or as I called this technique now **Spring Loading.** I wasn't on board with the whole naming techniques thing at first but a conversation with Nemuri convinced me otherwise, as explaining a move that you used commonly enough over and over again got boring and painfully repetitive. Or at least that what she told me.

As I fished compressing my legs, the mind control kid came up to me. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

I didn't bother to give him a response, I tensed the springs in my legs further, it wouldn't be long now.

"Hey," He said in an annoyed tone. "I asked you a question-"

"RIGHT, LET'S START!"

And with those booming words from Present Mic, I rocketed past the stunned crowd and into the arena. As I speed through the mock city I saw a one-point robot in my way. I hit the ground and morphed into a ball briefly before turning into a disk with sharp serrated edges, I slashed through the robot before morphing back to my humanoid state. As soon as my feet hit the pavement I began running towards a two-point robot.

The two pointer tried to step on me, but I quickly dodged it before **Spring Loading** my legs again. I leaped into the air and grabbed its tail, before morphing my feet into hardened spears and shooting them towards the ground. As they pierced the concrete I made more spikes on them to make sure that they were firmly planted. With my focal point in place, I enlarged my arms and began to lift the robot over my head. That was another interesting thing about my quirk the more sludge I put into my limbs (aka the bigger they were) the more they could lift. I quickly slammed the robot onto the road breaking it. I placed my hands on the road and did a front flip, retracting my legs as I did so. I stood up to receive a missile plowing through my chest, it flew past me and into the robot I recently destroyed. The light of the bot exploding shadowing me I narrowed my eyes at the three-pointer that dared to shoot me. I ran forward and reformed my chest with a fierce glare.

I literally dodged missiles left and right, swerving to avoid as much of them as I could. As I was running forward a devious thought crossed my mind, causing an evil grin to bless my face. I stretched one of my arms out and grabbed one of the missiles out of the air, I planted my feet on the pavement, the claws on my feet digging into the ground. I spun around and sent to rocket towards the three-pointer. The missile collided with its face causing a big explosion to occur. I ran forward not waiting for the smoke to clear. As I passed the three-pointer I saw that its face was utterly destroyed, the machine sputtered for a moment before collapsing. I hopped up onto the three-pointer before jumping into the air, and passed the broken three-pointer I saw a swarm of robots waiting for me on the ground. I grinned as I morphed my hands into giant hammers as I descended towards some one-pointers, after all, I just destroyed three robots that were more than forty meters apart in less than twenty seconds.

This was going to be _fun.  
_

* * *

Aizawa sighed as he looked at the monitors, occasionally handing hero points to several kids. He found this whole situation annoying. Not the test, he didn't really care about that. But rather the woman who was currently banging on the door trying to get in.

"Let me in please!" Midnight pleaded from outside.

"You know why we can't do that deary." Responded Recovery Girl.

More sobs echoed from outside, "I promise not to hand out any points, just let me watch my son!"

"Sorry Midnight but unless you're handing out points you can't enter."

Midnight groaned in sadness as she slid down the door.

"That purple kid is doing surprisingly well." Commented Cementoss.

Midnight immediately perked up. "Of course he's going well, I trained him after all!" She said with no small amount of pride.

"Your kid's a short pervert that has purple balls for hair?" Aizawa questioned as he watched the short kid attempt secretly to cop a feel from a female contestant he just saved.

There was blessed silence for only a moment before Midnight screamed in rage. "THAT'S NOT MY BABY!"

Aizawa sighed again, this whole scenario was annoying. The eraser hero turned to his right to see a depowered All Might staring worriedly at a screen with a green haired brat on it, and then to his left to see Cementoss doing his best not to look at the screen with Midnight's brat on it with a hate-filled glare.

How troublesome...

* * *

Several other students had joined me in fighting the mob of robots. Kirishima, being the only one I recognized. Several minutes had passed since the test had started and I was currently sitting at thirty-eight villain points. Both Kirishima and I had tagged teamed several bots while rescuing other contestants from being blown up or squashed, me pulling them out of the way and Kirishima just taking the blows for them.I morphed my limbs -and occasionally my entire body- into blades, spikes, and a multitude of other things to destroy the bots. Two of my favorite methods of destruction is forming spring cannons out of my arms and blasting rubble and metal at the bots, or entering the bot and destroying whatever looked important from the inside. I personally don't know when Kirishima and I started working together, but we were doing a pretty good job backing each other up. both of us were smiling like loons as we fought.

In the next minute, Kirishima and I had destroyed another 5 robots each, bringing my points up to forty-six. The horde of robots were thinning out to barely a trickle. The soon to be redhead shared a look with me before giving me a grin, to which I returned. We had just begun to run off towards a different area when the streets around us began to rumble, we both looked up the see the giant form of the zero-pointers blocking out the sun, covering us in its shadow.

"Just a minute left!" I heard Present Mic yell in the distance.

We began to run even faster away from the bot, not wanting to get caught up in its rampage. I looked towards the robot as I was running, keeping an eye on what it was doing. The massive bot swiped its arm destroying the top floor of five buildings. I looked around to see if anyone was around where the debris looked like it was going to fall, and proceeded to sigh in relief as I saw that any contestants around the area had already moved far away, as while it would net me a lot of rescue points, I really didn't want to pull a Midoriya right now.

I now ran alongside Kirishima, looking at him for a brief second I decided to introduce myself.

 **"I'm..."** I paused for a second to remember my new last name, **"Kayama, you?"**

He gave me a big smile in return. "Kirishima, nice to meet a manly competitor like you out here."

I gave him an awkward nod as we ran into a new street that had seven active robots.

"Thirty seconds!" Present Mic yelled.

I tuned to Kirishima as a stupid idea popped into my head. **"Want to become a human cannonball?"**

I didn't even have to wait a second before I got a nod, thumbs up, and an epic grin. I morphed into a giant spring cannon and opened a door on my side for Kirishima.

 **"Hop in,"** I said as I formed a head from the door while compressing the sludge spring as much as I could.

My new… friend, I guess, stared at me weirdly for a second before hopping in.

 **"Tell me when you're ready!"** I yelled as I moved my head to the top of the cannon to better aim at the oncoming robots.

"Ready!" Kirishima yelled almost instantly.

 **"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"** I yelled as I released the spring and let the metapod imitator fly.

Kirishima blasted through two one-pointers and a two-pointer before he ended up stuck in a wall, his legs comically sticking out. The remaining four bots continued marching towards me as I morphed back into my humanoid state. I did a quick headcount of the bots as I modified my arms into blades, a one-pointer, two two-pointers, and a three-point bot. I took a step forward and stretched one of my arms towards the three-pointer.

"TIMES UP!" Present Mic yelled, signifying the end of the exam.

I flinched a little before retracting my arm, not wanting to find out what would happen if I destroyed a robot after the exam was done. The four remaining bots came to a stop before turning around and marching away from me, returning to wherever they came from. I sighed before running towards Kirishima, who was still stuck in a wall. When I reached him I grabbed one of his legs and ripped him from the wall before placing him on his feet.

 **"You ok?"** I asked bluntly, knowing that the chances of him being hurt from that were unlikely

Kirishima brushed a hand through his hair to get rid of the some the dust that ended up in it before giving me a thumbs up. "I'm fine, that was pretty fun though."

I apologized about blasting him into a wall, to which he waved off, replying that it didn't even hurt and I didn't need to worry about it. After that, we began making our way back the entrance, on the way back we began talking about our quirks after Kirishima began to ask about mine. When I mentioned my ability to harden my sludge, Kirishima's mood seemed to dampen a bit, before I told him how brittle I was in that state, causing him to lighten up a bit.

As we passed the gates and walked towards the bus I noticed that Cementoss was by the buss making sure that everyone returned and that no one had any serious injuries. As we passed him and got on the bus, just before I took a seat I felt that someone was staring at me, and not in the usual, 'what is he' kinda way. I slowly glanced around the bus to see who it was but found that everyone else was already preoccupied talking to someone else. I looked out the window for a moment, thinking that I was just being paranoid when I saw it. A fierce glare filled with unkempt hatred, on the face of the usually calm Cementoss. I blinked, and then it was gone, if only because Cementoss turned away to check on other other contestants that just arrived.

"Hey, you ok Kayama?" Asked Kirishima, who took a seat beside me.

I flinched before turning to him **"Yeah, just, uh..."** I shifted nervously. **"Just wondering how well I did."**

Kirishima smiled at me again. "Don't worry about it, you destroyed plenty of bots out there! There's no way we didn't pass!"

I raised a non-existent brow at him. **"You know there's a difference between passing, and doing well right?"**

My new friend just laughed.

The bus began to move as everyone returned from the arena, everyone chatting and bragging to each other about how many bots the destroyed. I stayed mostly quiet, the image of Cementoss's glare seared into my brain. The thing that made it stick so much was the familiarity of the glare rather than the intensity of it. Because it was the same damn glare that woman from eight months ago had.

Thirty minutes had passed, everyone had returned to the main building, changed back into our regular clothes, and were currently exiting the building to be picked up by family, bus', just walking home, or to the train station. Unfortunately for me, I was being driven home by Nemuri, who was currently standing near the front gates, being surrounded by students and parents alike. Fuck. At least she was wearing normal clothes and not her hero outfit.

Kirishima was currently standing beside me, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

"That's Midnight." He said with a hint of awe, a light blush on his face.

"Yep. **"** I said bluntly, deeply regretting several of my life choices.

"The R-rated hero"

 **"Yep."**

"I heard that she worked at UA, but what is she doing at the gate." He wondered quietly, jerking his head at the pro hero discreetly.

I sighed in regret as I began marching toward the crowd. I slipped past the crowd and grabbed Nemuri's wrist before pulling her away from her adoring fans, everyone at the gates was shocked by my actions. Nemuri then began to wave at the people who surrounded her previously.

"Sorry folks seems my **son-"** She yelled gleefully, putting as much emphasis on the word as she could. "-wants to get home as fast as possible!"

And thus the world was silenced for a moment before it erupted in noise.

"WHAAAAAT!" Every sapient being in a one-hundred-meter radius shouted in shock.

 **"END ME!"** I yelled hysterically at the heavens in embarrassment, hoping that some deity in the vast multiverse would hear my plea.

* * *

I was currently at home sitting on the couch, staring intently at the screen of a laptop, which currently had google queued up on it. I was about to do something I had been avoiding for the last eight months, I was going to research the fuck out of the Sewer Monstrosity. _'What?'_ I could hear someone shout in the deep recesses of my mind, _'you've never looked him up.'_

 _ **'No,'**_ I metaphorically reply, _**'as I had more important shit to do like figuring out laws and customs for heroes, cramming the names, quirks, and costumes of as many heroes I could find into my brain in order to not stand out like the sorest of thumbs whenever someone brought them up and surviving Nemuri's… *shudder* training. So no, I don't know jack all about the fucker, and never really cared about it till Cementoss glared at me like that crazy woman from eight months ago. So fuck off you** **judgemental** **metaphysical voice in my head.'**_

 _'Ok,'_ indignantly replies the voice as I desperately try not to descend further into the insanity of my psyche, _'but only because I feel like it and not because you told me to,'_ it huffs as it walks away.

I blink for a moment, trying to regain focus. The fuck is wrong with me?

 _'Doctors are still trying to figure that out.'_ I heard a different snide voice reply quietly.

I decided it's time to nope the fuck out from this, as I have better things to do then descended into insanity right now.

It was nine p.m. and Nemuri was currently out doing hero work, so I was secluded to find out how terrible the Sewer Monstrosity is. I leaned forward and typed the villains name in and hit enter, it was time to descend into a cesspool of villainy. As soon as the page opened I clicked the first link, and my eyes were laid bare to all the horrors that the fucker did. I back out the page after roughly forty minutes before clicking on the second link. And so this repeated for the third link, and the fourth and the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth, and so on and so on. It was two a.m. by the time I finished, and the most accurate description of me at that time was a literal pile filled with horror and disgust. Ten pages, filled with a thousand names each, of all of his victims, and those are just the civilians. Over a hundred heroes died trying to take down this thing. Ten thousand casualties caused by this… aptly named monstrosity. Video after video, each one age restricted and for good reason. This fucker, and potentially me by proxy could dissolve any organic material if he wanted to. And his preferred meal was human flesh. Soul scaring screams echoed in my soul from each millisecond of every video, as a two-story hill of reddish sludge, reached out with malformed, goopy tendrils scooping up person after person, within seconds all of their skin was gone, but the poor fuckers were still alive even after that. And their screams were made worse by the horrific distorted laughter of said hill, as it crept forward at a disturbingly fast pace.

I stood up slowly and dragged myself to my bedroom, I plopped down on my bed and just laid there, not making a sound. After about twenty minutes I noticed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up the see Nemuri there with a solemn look on her face. The glow of the laptop dimly lighting my room from its place on the table. I didn't say a word as I sat up and hugged Nemuri, a hug that she didn't hesitate to return. And as I sat there with my head over my guardian's shoulder, I desperately wished I still had the ability to cry.


	5. Ch4: Testing Your Timing

Chapter 4: Testing Your Timing

Edited by Tabi

 **Rino: This chapter is dedicated to my mom.**

* * *

This was it the final showdown, I had taken out two of my opponents and currently had half of my energy left. My new opponent stepped forward, her light blue scales gleaming in the light and gave me a nasty smirk. This was not going to be easy. I rushed into battle with a blazing kick hoping to get the first strike on my opponent, only for her to jump out of the way, before blasting me with a blob of poisonous goop. I jumped away, this was bad. I wasn't going to last very long now, with my life draining away at a wickedly fast pace, I had to end this as fast as possible. I lashed out with metal coated claws, landing a devastating blow, my opponent went to slash me with claw coated in dark energy, but I barely managed to get out of the way in time.

I flinched as I felt the poison drain away more energy, this was bad I wasn't going to last another turn. Well, If I couldn't win, I could at least force a draw. I felt the heat in my chest, my internal flame growing to epic proportions. Flames began to seep out of my closed maw, and I grinned as I saw the look of horror on my opponent's face. I opened my maw and let an absolutely massive torrent of flames, they rushed forward and engulfed my opponent in flames once again. When the flames had passed, I saw my opponent collapsed on the ground, K.O'd. I gave a weak grin, as the poison wracked my body again. I closed my eyes and prepared to pass out, only for the pain to disappear. I stood with barely a sliver of energy left in my body and grinned, for victory and never felt so sweet.

* * *

I hopped on to my chair, pumping both my fists into the air.

 **"Booyah bich."** I yelled in excitement, purposely slaughtering the swear word in hopes of not getting a random object thrown through my head. **"The unkillable idiot prevails again."**

Sadly my hopes were not met as a pen shot through my makeshift cranium. I looked down on the offender, giving her a 'really' look, to which she returned, though hers had several more layers of snark added on to it.

"I thought it was 'the invincible idiot'." Nemuri asked with a raised brow.

I shrugged before sitting back down in my chair. **"It's interchangeable depending on the situation."**

Nemuri rolled her eyes. "So where are we going to eat today, oh' unkillable idiot!"

"SUSHI!" I yelled, throwing my fists back into the air

It had been about a week since I… delved into the Sewer Monstrosity's history. Since then Nemuri had been spending a lot more time with me in hopes of taking my mind off of it, and it worked; for the most part anyways. We had done a lot of 'family bonding' as Nemuri so fondly referred to it as. One of these bonding activities was battling each other in videos games for some sort of reward; like picking a movie, going out somewhere or like what we did right now, battling via pokemon to decide where/what we ate for whatever meal time was closest. That being said even when I lost whatever game we were playing, Nemuri made extra sure that we still did something that I would enjoy as well. It was pretty awesome.

I left my room about twenty minutes later, wearing some decent clothes for the restaurant that we would be heading too. As I stepped into the living room I saw that Nemuri was standing eerily still in the living room, a letter in her hands, and a horrifyingly happy grin on her face. Not saying a word, my guardian slapped the letter into my hands, shoved me into my room and slammed the door shut, as I just stood still with a wild look of confusion on my face.

I peered down at the letter in my hands and saw a wax symbol on it with the mark of U.A engraved on it. Oh yeah, this was a thing. I sat down at my desk, opened the letter, and pulled out the note that would decide my future.

 **"Dear Kayama Marc, blah de blah, eighty-seven percent on written, don't really care about all that, forty-six villain points, already knew that, and twenty-eight rescue points, total of seventy-five, placing second in the entrance exam, you're in class one-A, welcome to U.A, we hope to see you do well in future, and remember go beyond, plus ultra..."** I trailed off in shock.

I mean I expected to do well, Nemuri's… training ensured that, but second place! What the fuck! How did I… well I did have the foreknowledge of the rescue points so that helped. I teamed up with Kirishima so that probably earned me some extra points, all the people I pulled away from danger and- Why am I even surprised I did so well. I had so many odds stacked in my favor.

I sighed before placing the paper down, I'll worry about this later; for now, _sushi!_ I walked out of my room and saw Nemuri sitting in the living room with an almost curious look.

"So, did you get in?" She asked, trying not to grin.

I gave her deadpan expression before grabbing her wrist and gently pulling her out of her seat towards the door.

 **"Don't act like you already didn't know, now let's go get sushi."**

"But I didn't!"

* * *

Turns out she actually didn't know. Surprising, huh?

It had been about a week since the letter had arrived, and I was currently getting ready for school. The morning so far had been calm and enjoyable.

 **"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT!"**

Well, it had been up until now. As for what I was currently looking for it was the red tie that came with my uniform. I had been searching for it for the past six minutes and had torn apart my room in the process. I was beginning to stress out when I heard Nemuri's voice come from the living room.

"Have you checked your top drawer?"

 **"YES, SEVERAL TIMES!"** I yelled in frustration.

"For more than a second?"

 **"YES!"**

"Really?"

The apartment was quiet for a moment, the sounds of someone rustling through a drawer were audible for a few seconds before another shout was heard.

 **"OH COME ON!"**

I stomped out of my room with a twitching eye, the tie clenched in on my hands, mumbling in anger. I was not a happy camper right now, not happy indeed. Nemuri was currently sitting in her chair gave me a half-amused look. She shifted slightly before speaking.

"I don't know why you're getting ready so early classes don't start for another hour and twenty minutes, and U.A is only a half hour walk away. So why the rush?" she asked, putting a hand under her chin.

I returned her stare with a flat glare, and sighed. **"So you're telling me there's a zero chance that a villain might get into a fight with a hero, and block my way to U.A with onlookers and rubble. Forcing me to take a longer route."**

"Umm..."

 **"Or that some moron may try to mug me."**

"Well..." Nemuri began to rub the back of her head.

" **Or… well, some monstrosity haters decided to form a mob and attack me because I loosely resemble the demented fucktard."**

Nemuri now looked at war with herself, one part wanted to look away, unnerved from my last statement, and the other part wanted to throw something at my head for swearing.

I sighed again. " **Listen, there's just a lot of things that might go wrong. So I'm leaving early just in case things do go wrong."**

With those last words, I defeated Nemuri, who was now hugging me.

"That's my boy, thinking ahead, being smart and all," she said with joy.

 **"Yes, yes, you're proud of me and all that, help me with my tie please?"** I droned, hoping to stop her before she got too deep into her motherly nature.

My guardian immediately stopped gushing over me and began to rapidly tie my tie. I sighed in annoyance, still cheesed off about what happened. I'm mean, seriously, how do moms always know where their kid's stuff is. ...wait, what? I almost went further down that trail of thought, when I noticed that Nemuri was done with my tie.

 **"Thanks for that, now..."** I trailed off as I looked Nemuri in her now sparkling eyes, the beginnings of the most powerful megawatt grin the universe had ever know forming on her face.

I paled, terrified beyond all reason, because holy fuck, I just said that out loud didn't I? The smile was fully formed now, the pure joy radiating off it blinding me.

 **"K THANKS BYE!"** I yelled as I burst through the door of the apartment, barely managing to grab my backpack as I desperately tried to escape the woman's exuberance.

As I left the apartment compound in a cloud of dust, my thoughts from before resurfaced. Because holy mother fucking hell did I just call Nemuri MOM!

* * *

After a stressful thirty-ish minute walk and having a mental argument with myself, I made it to U.A with forty minutes to spare. While simultaneously deciding to worry about all that mom crap later. I wandered the halls for a bit before making to class' one-A's ridiculously oversized door. I slid the door open and walked into an unsurprisingly empty classroom.

I walked towards the back of the room and dropped my bag before taking a seat. I pulled out my phone and began to read. I had forty minutes to spare and I wanted to spend it not thinking about some specific thoughts. 'What thoughts?' you may be asking. 'None of your business!' I yell at your metaphorical face, before slamming the door. I then walk away, before crawling into my mental safe space, where I can hide from those thoughts indefinitely.

I sat around reading for about ten minutes before the door opens, I looked to Iida fucking Tenya, arriving early to no one's surprise. As Iida enters the classroom he looks towards me and gives me a smile.

"Greetings," he said to me pompously, "I am Iida Tenya, it is nice to see another dedicated student here so early."

 **"Uh, Kayama Marc."** I introduced myself with a small wave. **"Nice to meet you too, I guess."**

Iida took no notice of my mumbling and sat down in the row ahead of me, as he fiddled around with his bag, I went back to reading. The room was silent for another few minutes before Iida interrupted the silence.

"IT WAS YOU!" I heard him yell accusingly.

I looked up to see him pointing at me with a glare, a familiar mismatched purple ball in his other hand.

My eyes lit up a bit, **"Ah, I've been wondering where that was,"** I stretched a small wire of sludge towards the ball, snatching it away from Iida before he could react. **"Thanks for keeping an eye on it."**

Iida looked at his now empty hand and me for a moment before his eyes settled on me with a glare. The bespectacled teen stood up as far as his spine would allow before placing one of his hands on my desk.

"Why did you throw that... ball, at me? It was incredibly rude and-" **"Oh come on."** I interrupted him irritably, **"Do NOT talk to me about being rude!"**

Iida's tirade sputtered as he looked confused for a moment. "W-what do you mean?"

I sighed, placing one of my hands over my eyes before morphing my head to look like Iida's **"Additionally, you with the unkempt hair! You've been muttering this entire time, stop that, if you can't bother to take this seriously leave. You're distracting the rest of us."**

Iida looked freaked out at my impression of him. I changed my head back, before continuing. **"Was that what you were going to say, because from what I could gather that's what you were going to say."**

"Well, yes. But what does that-" **"Wasn't done speaking."** I interrupted again. " **Anyways I don't know if you know this but in the known universe there's this little thing called 'being nervous'. Now, what are the symptoms of being nervous again? Sweating, twitching, nausea."** I listed off, before repeatedly snapping my fingers. **"But that's not it, now what's another symptom of nervousness... oh yeah, _muttering._ "** I emphasized the last word with a dry chuckle.

 **"But why would he even be nervous? I mean, it's not like he was about to take a super important test that would decide his entire future or anything."** I finished my rant with a deadpan stare into Iida's eyes.

The future class rep now looked very uncomfortable. I sighed before placing a hand on my face again, **"Listen I get it, someone muttering can be annoying, but when it is, you tell that person quietly, not in front of an entire auditorium. I threw that ball at you, not for shits-n'-giggles, but because you were being a jerk and were about to embarrass someone in front of a crap ton of people. Now if you would please excuse me, I'm going to continue to read."** I looked down back at my phone, and continued into the fictional journey I was reading before Iida called me out.

The bespectacled teen said nothing to me before sitting back down in his chair, the room was quiet again for another ten minutes before another student entered this time I didn't bother to look up. After that, the flow of students entering the classroom increased. Roughly twenty-eight minutes had passed when I decided to look up. Let's see, laser belly, tail, Tentacruel, Invisible, Loudred, Pikachu, Mothra, tape, Metapod (now with red hair!) who was currently giving me a semi-serious glare, Politoed, pervert (damn), Murkrow, animal crossing, Yaoyorozu, and Todoroki have arrived in the classroom in my mental absence. I looked at Kirishima and briefly morphed the words 'talk later' onto my head. He looks surprised for a moment before looking away and talking to his neighbors. So it seemed that everyone had arrived except small might, zero-G's, and Baku-

*BANG!*

The door was shoved open with a tremendous force, making everyone's eyes focus on the newcomer. With a ball of spiky blond hair and a fierce but uncaring glare, king ass hat strolled into the building. He closed the door, stormed over to a seat, sat down and put his feet on the desk. I now looked towards Iida who slowly began twitching faster and faster. And 5… 4… 3… 2… and there goes Iida marching his way up to Bakugou. Oh and look the doors opening up again.

"Take your feet off of that desk now!" Iida demanded.

"Huh?" The explosion quirked teen asked snidely.

"It's the first day and your already disrespecting the academy by scuffing school property, you cretin."

After this I tuned them out, I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I looked back down at my phone and-

"It's him," Iida said, drawing the attention of everyone in the class to Midoriya. OH COME ON, give my introverted brain a chance to rest, please. Like ten seconds at least.

"Uh, hi." Nervously responded the green haired teen.

"Good morning." Announced Iida as he began to walk towards Midoriya stiffly, "My name is Iida Tenya from-"

"Yeah, yeah I know," Midoriya stuttered nervously, causing Iida to stop in his tracks. "I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's super nice to meet you."

"Midoriya." Iida began seriously, "you realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you. You must be very perceptive, and I completely misjudged you. I admit, as a student, you're superior to me."

"Umm..." Quietly hummed Midoriya with wide eyes.

"Also." Iida continued, surprising both me and Midoriya, "I wish to apologize about my actions during the exam briefing, it was extremely rude for me to call you out like that. I am sorry." He finished with a slight bow.

I blinked. Holy shit did -did my words actually sink in IIdas head? I'm actually a bit surprised there. Maybe he did just need someone to call out his crap. And oh, look there Uraraka, time to stop eavesdropping and move back onto reading. I still need to finish this chapter before Aizawa gets here.

"If you're just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now." said a blank voice from the hallway.

Ten fucking second's universe, that's all I'm asking for, ten fucking seconds.

"It took eight seconds for you all shut up, that's not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that." my new teacher said, slightly annoyed.

I sighed before placing my phone in my pocket, looks like I'm not going to be finished this chapter for a while. Aizawa came in and introduced himself, shocking most of my fellow students. And personally, Aizawa being a homeroom teacher didn't make that much sense to me. I mean, he mainly operates during the night, why would he even want to wake up so early to teach a bunch of fourteen-fifteen year old brats?

"Right, let's get to it." Aizawa said ruffling through his sleeping bag before pulling out a bunch of gym uniforms. "Put these on and head outside."

* * *

"What! A quirk assessment test!?" Half the classed shouted as one.

Seriously did no one read the pamphlet they gave us with our uniforms? I mean, I already knew a majority of the information on the damned thing, but I still give it a quick once-over. It explained the weird teaching styles some teachers could have and everything.

"Here at U.A, we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class, however, I see fit." Aizawa explained coldly.

Shit better pay attention, if I don't want to get in trouble.

"You've been taking standardized tests all your lives. But you never got to use your quirks if physical exams before. The country's still trying to pretend that we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational. One Day the ministry of education will learn." he then looked at king ass hat.

"Bakugou you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam, what was your farthest distance throw with a softball?" he asked the blond bomber.

"Sixty-seven meters I think," Bakugou replied.

I began to tune out everyone else as Aizawa tossed Bakugou a softball from a small rack that stood near him. I had to go over some plans for what I was going to do for the ball throw. All the other tests I could just make up on the spot but this one needs some thought. I could just throw it, but that won't get me very far.

*BOOOOOM!* The explosion from Bakugou's pitch rattled the air around me.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa explained, "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential"

I could spring punch it, or use a spring cannon, or could Luffy the ball somehow, but max distance is the most important thing here and which one of those options will get me the farthest? I began to mull over my options.

"Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately." Aizawa then turned to me.

"Kayama! Are you even paying attention?" Aizawa asked as soon as he noticed my far-off look.

 **"Yep."** I calmly replied as I left my thoughts behind.

"Then what did I just say?" Aizawa asked sternly.

I sighed, **"Some of my classmates thought being able to use their quirks for this was awesome and going to be fun, and because of that you decided that whoever comes in last place would be expelled for having no potential. Happy."**

"You're saying you cannot pay attention to what's going on, but still be able to listen to what I have to say?" He questioned me.

 **"You're saying you can't do that?"** I questioned in return.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Kirishima quietly signaling for me to stop.

"What was so important for you to ignore me like that?"

I groaned, looking away a tree in the distance caught my eye. **"Well as we just covered I wasn't ignoring you, but if you want to know what I was thinking about. It was what I was going to do to throw the ball when I had to go up."**

Aizawa subtly motioned for me to continue, but he was about to speak when I took his invitation. " **The reason I was thinking about that is because, from what I can gather, I have one of the more versatile quirks in this class."** Some of my classmates looked slightly offended at my words. **"That's not to say I have a better quirk, or that my classmates can't use their quirks in versatile manners, but with a quirk like mine, I have a bit more options available to me. However, that comes with an entirely different set of problems."**

I pointed a thumb towards Bakugou. **"For example, Bakugou's quirk is fairly straightforward, he just makes explosions. My quirk allows me to stretch, bounce, harden and a whole lot of other things when I decided to get creative."** I explained while briefly morphing my hand.

 **"Because of that, I decided to use the extra time I had before I went up to pitch to think of some ideas, and which one would give me the best results."** I finished explaining.

Aizawa hummed for a second before tossing me a ball from the rack, which I caught easily.

"You have 5 seconds to throw that ball at least half as far a bakugou did. If you don't, you're expelled."

"WHAT!" Yelled half the class.

My eyes widened in shock, what the hell just happened.

"Five." Aizawa announced.

Shit! I imminently ran forwards and ripped off my jacket. I had no time to waist.

"Teach! That's not fair! Give him a chance" I heard Kirishima yell in my defense.

"Four. Life's not fair, deal with it." Aizawa coldly retorted.

I was now in the circle, the entirety of my arm morphed into a spring cannon. The ball already loaded, with tiny lines of sludge to keep it in place.

"Three."

I aimed my cannon at a fifty-degree angle and quickly rubberized some sludge in the base of it.

"Two."

I began to compress press the sludge, and after I compressed it, I compressed it some more. I squeezed the sludge so much that bit began to hurt, causing me to grunt in pain.

"One."

And with that I launched the ball as far as I could, the knockback rippling throughout my body. As soon as I launched it, fear took hold. How far did Bakugou throw it again, a little over seven-hundred meters, right? That means I just have to get it past three-hundred and fifty meters. But could I even do that with such a small cannon? The only reason I was able to launch Kirishima so fast was because of how big I made that cannon.

I watched the ball slowly descend to the earth and when it hit the ground, my fear doubled, was that even half of Bakugou's distance, it sure as hell didn't look like it. I slowly turned to Aizawa, doing my best to mask my fear. My shaggy-haired teacher looked down at his...phone… device… thing for a few seconds, causing the tension to build before he sighed and showed me and the rest of the class my score.

Four-hundred and thirty-three meters. Thank god I sucked at guessing distances.

My sigh of relief was joined by several of my classmates. Making me somewhat happy that I wasn't the only one feeling the pressure.

"Dude that was awesome!" Kirishima yelled as he ran up to me before pulling me into a headlock.

"You had me worried for a second there Kayama." My crimson haired friend said as he began to noogie me.

"It's not over yet," Aizawa interrupted drawing our attention to him. "Kayama passing this test doesn't change anything, the student in last will still be expelled."

Aizawa words brought everyone back to reality, immediately dampening the mood.

"Now let's get a move on. You still have to pass the rest of the tests."

As everyone else began to walk away, I felt a light tugging on my head.

"Umm, Kayama? Can you let go please." Kirishima said, bringing my attention the fact that my friend's fist was currently stuck in my head.

 **"Oh, sorry about that."**

* * *

After that Aizawa gave a speech about a hero's duty and the unfairness of life. And then the tests began.

For the fifty meter dash, I was paired up with Kaminari, I spring loaded my legs and managed to get four point five six seconds.

For grip strength, I doubled the size of my arm and got three-hundred and forty-six kilograms.

For standing long jump I spring loaded before jumping, and while I was in the air I stretched one of my arms forwards before bringing my entire body with it. I managed to get second place in that, Tsuyu being the one to claim first.

Repeated side steps was a bit awkward but after some thought I just copied Mineta. Witch earned some complaints from the pervert.

I was excluded out of the ball throw as I had already done it, but watching Midoriya throw it was god damn awesome, I laughed in excitement when I happened. Earning me a heated glare from both Aizawa and Bakugou, though each was for very different reasons. I'm pretty sure I managed to Midoriya's soon to be friends list after that though as I saw him smiling at me afterward.

The sit-ups and seated toe-touch, were no issue for me as I don't have any muscles or bones, but the long-distance running was a bit tiring for me. After all of that Aizawa grouped us up and showed us the score. I managed to get sixth out of the entire class. Damn my quirk was awesome...ish. I mean while I hated how I got it and the baggage that came with it, it was still really handy.

Then came the surprise of the logical ruse, I actually kinda forgot about that. Wait, shit I actually kinda forgot about that! Note to self; when I get home to write down all the info I can remember from the show, and the little bits if manga I read/watched on Youtube. Oh and the bits of info I got off the wiki! Can't forget that! After some more talking Aizawa dismissed us.

After quickly changing back into my school clothes, running to class and grabbing my syllabus, I was ready to head home. As I was walking past the gates of the school, I heard someone yell at me.

"Yo! Kayama! Wait up!" A familiar voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around to Kirishima, Kaminari, and Mineta running towards me. When they reached me, Kaminari and Mineta began panting heavily, while Kirishima stood tall giving me a stern look.

"Kayama, you said we'd talk later." Kirishima said in a stern tone.

I blinked before snapping my fingers, **"Totally forgot about that, sorry. What do you want to talk about anyways?"**

"Well-" my friend began before he was shoved aside my Mineta and Kaminari.

"IS IT TRUE THAT MIDNIGHT IS YOUR MOM!?" They yelled at my face.

"What they said." Kirishima said from his place on the floor.

I gave them a blank stare. **"Well considering that she adopted me, yes. Though I'm not really comfortable calling her mom. Like at all."**

"You're so lucky Kayama." Mineta said with a small line of droll, "Being around such a babe like Midnight all the time must be awesome. If I were in your place I would-"

I interrupted the pervert by quickly leaning down and giving him a death glare. **"You would _what?"_** I growled out in anger.

"N-nothing!" Mineta squeaked in fear.

 **"That's what I thought."**

"Well at least I got my answer." said Kirishima as he stood up.

"Having Midnight as a parent must be awesome, what's she like?" asked Kaminari.

I shrugged, **"less flirty, and a bit more mature. That's about it."**

"Ohhh Marc~" another familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned around so see Nemuri strutting towards me.

"Are these your friends?" she asked with a bit of excitement in her voice.

 **"The red one, yes. The other two are still up in the air at the moment."** I said as I looked at my three companions awestruck look. I sigh internally. This was going to be a regular thing, wasn't it? This must be what Shinji feels like.

"Well, nice to meet you." She said to the trio of boys before looking back at me. "So did Aizawa give you any trouble?"

 **"No, not really."** I said, not wanting to risk sparking her anger.

"You mean besides the part where he tried to expel you." Mineta said quietly.

Oh, fuck.

Nemuri was now sporting a look of anger in her eyes, her godforsaken whip somehow appearing in her hands.

"Really now." She said while grinding her teeth together, one of her eyes twitching. "I'll just have to have a word with him then."

Oh, god.

 **"No, no it's fine Nemuri, you don't have to do anything."** I panicked, trying to calm her down.

My words seemed to have worked as her anger immediately halted, she stood stock still, her eyes shadowed. I was about to sigh in relief before a saw a tear fall from her face.

Oh, shit.

She immediately began to bawl, shaking my shoulders. "No, no!" she yelled, "Call me mom! Please call me mom! Please! Please!"

 **"OK! OK!"** I yelled in panic, **"just calm down mom."**

And with that, she stopped shaking me and rested her head on my shoulder, "That's better." She whined.

I sighed as I heard several people snicker at my misfortune. The loudest of the bunch coming from behind me.

I huffed, the things I do for my mom.

* * *

 **Rino: Happy mothers day people!**


	6. Ch5: Building Blockade Battles

Chapter 5: Building Blockade Battles

Edited by Tabi

* * *

It was the second day of school and I had once again arrived super early, barely escaping the clutches of my new mother. Chronic earliness had always been a thing with me. Like yesterday, I quickly sat down in the back, pulled out my phone like the lifeline that it was and returned to my interweb journey. As I read, I mentally made a note of each time the door opened and closed, briefly looking up every once and awhile to see who had arrived. At one point I tried to start a conversation with Todoroki who sat beside me. Tried being the key word there as I could not for the life of me, find something to say to him to start a conversation.

After my failed attempt (if you could even call it that) at talking to my neighbor, I took a look around the classroom and did my best to remember who I had replaced, because I could not fucking remember. Eh, I'll remember when I see them… _if_ I see them, they may have not made it into U.A with me thrown into the mix. I returned to reading on my phone for a bit, when I noticed the sound of footsteps approaching. I looked up to see the three stooges from yesterday, Mineta, Kirishima, and Kaminari. Each of them sporting grin's with varying degrees of sinisterness behind them.

"'Not really comfortable calling her mom', huh?" Kaminari quoted me with an evil grin.

I gave a sigh of anguish, **"If you're going to torment me, just get it over and done with now."**

Kirishima raised a brow at my words. "Why would we torment you?"

I gave the trio a blank stare. **"Because you're teenagers."**

My classmates stared at each other for a moment before shrugging in acceptance.

"Who's tormenting who?" Asked Sero as he turned around to face us, his words gathering the attention of almost everyone else in the room, some neighbors even whispering to each other.

I sighed in annoyance, some peace and quiet is all I ask for. But, NOPE!

Mineta began to jump, waving his arms wildly as he tried to get the attention of everyone else. "Guys, guys! You'll never believe who Kayama's mom is!"

I groaned as the pervert's words caused most of the calls to stir into conversations, why and who being the most prominent words. The only people not talking were Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu, as both of them were giving me a question stare. Though Todoroki's had some sympathy thrown into the mix.

"WHO THE FUCK CARES?!" Yelled Bakugou, glaring at Mineta to no one's surprise.

"It's Midnight." Mineta said just loud enough for everyone in the class to hear.

I groaned in annoyance once more as just about everyone in the class was now looking at me with a surprised look on their faces.

 **"OK!"** I yelled bringing everyone's attention to me. **"Time to get this out of the way. Midnight is not my _actual_ mom, she adopted me roughly nine months ago, and that's all I'm going to say. You want more? Become a level four friend and I might just tell ya."**

Kirishima raised a brow. "Level four friend?"

 **"Semi-serious rating system I have."** I said with a wiggle of my fingers. **"Don't worry about it."**

Luckily I was spared any more questions as Present Mic had walked in the room.

"GREETINGS STUDENTS!" He yelled, forcing everyone's attentions to focus on him, "TAKE YOUR SEATS 'CUZ CLASS IS IN SESSION~!"

As everyone else took their seats, I pulled out my phone and began to read. I already knew English like the back of my hand so I didn't have to worry about that.

"Now, which of these four sentences contains a mistake?" Present Mic asked the class, his booming voice drawing the attention of my ears but not my eyes, I had a fanfic to read and I was going to do so dammit. The class was silent for a moment before Present Mic broke it.

"HEY EVERYBODY LOOK ALIVE! GRAMMAR RULES!" He roared as he punch a fist into the air.

"KAYAMA PAY ATTENTION!" Present Mic yelled at me as he noticed I was reading on my phone.

I suppressed a groan as I looked up, away from my precious phone and instead at the living megaphone. I now knew why Aizawa kinda hated him.

"So Kayama, do you know what sentence is wrong?" he asked me in an almost smug tone.

I glared at the 'Pro' Hero for a second before focusing my eyes on the board, the fourth one shined like a beacon because holy crap. _Please tell me that all you know,_ is a grammar error that third graders should be dealing with, not high school students.

I sighed before answering. **"It's four, you need to switch that and all around, making it _please tell me all that you know._ "** I said in perfect English, ignoring everyone's stares in class. **"Now if you excuse me I'm going to get back to reading, rather than relearning the basics of a language that I already know."** And with that I rested my head on my desk and went back to reading.

"Uh… alright, how about we move onto the worksheet." Present Mic trailed off as I proceeded to tune him out.

Ah, blissful almost silence. Now it's just me, my phone, and all the shitty fanfics I have to dig through to find the good ones.

* * *

After English we had Math class with Ectoplasm which I was able to breeze through with no issues, then I had a quiet lunch in which I managed to find a small table in the corner to fuck off to; to be all by my sweet, sweet lonesome. What stop looking at me like that, I'm an introvert.

 _'Actually you're a freak. Who the hell narrates about their life like this?'_

Silence you! Anyways, I am now back in class, reading on my phone and waiting for the inevitable joke to happen. Minutes passed and the bell rung. Then, the door opened

"I am here!" A familiar voice yelled from the doorway. "Coming through the door like a normal person!"

I was almost thankful I couldn't breathe for a moment, as it took all my willpower not to laugh like a maniac.

"Are you ok?" Asked Todoroki, glancing at me with a frown that was _probably_ concern.

 **"'M fine..."** I said, barely managing not to lose the words in a cackle.

Nearly all the students in the room gasped and muttered in awe and excitement, All Might marched up the front of the class, struck a pose, and began to speak.

"Welcome to the most important class at U.A High, think of it as heroing one oh one! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro, and what it means to fight in the name of good! Let's get into it!" All Might announced as he kneeled down and flexed before whipping around displaying a card in his hand that had the word battle on it. "Today's lesson, Will pull no punches!"

"But one of the keys of being a hero is… looking good!" All Might continued eagerly as he pointed to the left wall, as parts of said wall began to slide out.

"These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the request you sent in before school started!"

I let a wicked grin bless my face, I WAS PUMPED FOR THIS! And so was everyone else based on the yells of excitement around the room.

"Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at training ground beta!"

 _"YES SIR!"_ The entire class yelled as one before rushing up to grab their briefcases.

I managed to worm my way around my fellow students and grabbed my case just before All Might left the room. I had just managed to get in front of him when I turned around to face the Pro Hero.

 **"Hey All Might."** I said with an evil grin. The Pro Hero blinked.

 **"Look at me."** I continued before he could respond, **"I'm..."** I then proceeded to mimic All Might's actions when he entered the classroom. **"Going through the door!"**

I then spun around so see the Pro Hero had the barest hints of embarrassment on his face, **"Like a normal person!"** I finished before speed walking down the hall, letting out a mad cackle as I did so.

As I turned the corner, I opened my briefcase to see that there was a big glass tube filled to the brim with almost black sludge inside. I pulled the tube out, took off the metal cap, opened my mouth and proceeded to down the black substance. The action earned me some weird looks from some students that were in the hall, but I didn't care.

Being weird sludge man was fun some times.

* * *

After freaking out my fellow male classmates by absorbing my uniform into my body as I made my costume push out of my body and proceeding to upchuck my uniform into the locker, I began to make my way down the tunnel to the training area. I was the first one there and managed to surprise All Might by doing so. My hero outfit was basically a pair of nearly black baggy pants and a vest with the collar flipped up. But unlike edgy teen wannabes and douchebags, I managed to make it look cool because I wasn't exactly 'human.' I stood around for five minutes doing, doing basically nothing but making weird noises to occupy my brain when the sound of many footsteps began to echo through the dark hall.

"They say that clothes make the pros, young ladies and gentleman, lo and behold! You are proof that is true!" All Might exclaimed!

My head turned a full three sixty to get a look at my classmates as they exited the corridor; which again freaked a lot of them out. Though I have to say most of them did look pretty damn heroic. Expect for Mineta; why did they make him look like a freaking diaper baby. Bakugou could stand to lose the venomous smile as well.

"Take this to heart! From now on you are all heroes in training!"

I stood with the rest of my peers and faced All Might. I crossed my arms and leaned back a bit, it was time to really figure out how much I'd change the canon.

"This is getting me all revved up! You look so cool!" All Might announced in adoration.

"Now shall we get started you bunch of newbies!"

The sound of a single pair of footsteps coming from the tunnel caught my attention for a moment as I briefly looked back to see Midoriya running towards the group. I stood around in silence for a bit, picking up some words from some conversations around me. After Kirishima gave me a small nod that I returned and seeing our teacher struggling not to laugh at Midoriya's costume, All Might began to address the class.

As the pro hero went on, with several questions being asked by my peers, I thought about the new teams and potential matchups that would happen with me thrown in the mix. I was curious if it was going to be a massive mix up, or only a small one. Whatever happened I was excited.

"Isn't this cape tres chic?" Aoyama asked All Might, breaking me from my thoughts.

 **"Eh,** **c'est bon** **, mais je ne connais pas grand-chose à la mode,** **alors** **… ech."** I shrugged answering the sparkling teen's question.

And with that everyone's attention was on me. I _really_ need to stop doing that.

Kaminari gave me a bewildered stare. "You know _French_ too?"

 **"I'm Canadian, not that out of place for me to know it."** And now everyone was shocked, and still looking at me! Fuck!

 **"Seriously, I'm a giant sludge monster and not one of you bats an eye, but you all find out I'm Canadian, and you all start freaking out about it?"** I yelled incredulously, throwing my arms into the air in exasperation.

"Anyways!" All Might yelled, a tiny book appearing in his hands, thereby saving me from more social interaction (score!). "Let's continue! The situation is this, the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout! The heroes must try to foil their plan! To do that the heroes have to either capture the villains or recover the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes!"

"Time's limited and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!" All Might exclaimed as he held up a yellow box.

As Iida rigidly blasted questions at All Might, I went back to my thoughts to strategize, planning was key here and I wanted to be prepared.

"No sweat, let's draw!" All Might yelled, breaking me from my thoughts.

Team A: Uraraka and Midoriya

Team B: Todoroki and Shoji

Team C: Mineta and Yaoyorozu

Team D: Bakugou and Iida

Team E: Ashido and Aoyama

Team F: Koda and Ojiro

Team G: Kaminari and Jiro

Team H: Asui and Tokoyami

Team I: Hagakure and me

Team J: Kirishima and Sero

Huh, only minor changes, kinda sad, but RNG can only be relied on so much when fate intervenes. After that, per canon the first matchup was Team A vs Team D, And that fight went exactly as it should have. Midoriya ended up going to the ER, Bakugou was beginning to experience the tiniest shreds of humility, and Iida ended up with MVP. What came next was actually a surprise though.

"Next matchup will be..." All Might said, digging his hands through the two boxes building up the suspense a bit. "Team B versus Team C."

Well that's new, seems the RNG changed enough with me in the mix to randomize the match ups. This was going to be more fun than anticipated with the two recommended students having to fight each other.

Things started the same as they did in canon; Yaoyorozu set up some basic defences during the prep time while Mineta watched like the perv he is. Then when the match started Shoji located them before Todoroki went up to freeze the entire building, it almost would have worked. But then Yaoyorozu made a fucking flamethrower of all things, and blasted the door with it to prevent the frost from entering the room. Todoroki entered the building alone and forgot to check his blind spot, as Yaoyorozu had made herself some spiked boots before going out to explore the building. As soon as they saw each other, Yaoyorozu threw some flashbangs to stun the scarred teen before blasting him with the flamethrower.

Meanwhile Shouji decided that Todoroki was taking too long and decided to enter the building himself. After scanning the building and avoiding the brawl that was going on between the two recommended, he made his way to the bomb room. On his way there however he was met with several well placed traps that Yaoyorozu had set up beforehand, and barely avoided each of her traps. When he finally made it to the bomb room, Mineta sprung his own trap. The diaper baby threw a flashbang that his partner gave him before she left and stunned Shoji, before gluing the hero to the wall with his sticky dark purple balls. ...That sounded a lot more suggestive then it should have been.

The brawl happening between Yaoyorozu and Todoroki had grown in intensity as Yaoyorozu had to ditch her old flamethrower and make a new one when her opponent got close enough to freeze the damn thing solid. Yaoyorozu was holding her own quite well, using surprise attacks, traps and quick thinking to combat Todoroki's overwhelming power. But unfortunately for her, skill can only last so long and flamethrowers didn't have infinite fuel. And when it ran out of gas, Todoroki closed the gap before she could do anything and froze her to the floor. He was about to make his way to the bomb when the timer rang. And with that the second match was over as soon as he unfroze his opponent. And the rest of the building.

Yaoyorozu was given the MVP award for her quick thinking and placing counter measures ahead of time to slow down anyone going for the bomb.

"The next battle is Team F vs Team I!" All Might announced. I nodded towards my partner, grabbing some capture tape and a communicator, storing the objects inside myself and walking out of the room.

So, I was going to be a villain, huh? Always wanted to be one in a play or something, but enough reminiscing. Time to get to work.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Eagerly asked the pair of floating gloves in front of me.

I was currently leaning against a pillar near the faux bomb, waiting patiently for the match to start. The bomb was on the top floor of the building, giving us a lot of distance to work with in the upcoming battle. I raised an 'eyebrow' at my partner.

 **"How good are you at fighting?"** I asked the invisible girl.

"Eh… Decent?" She said unconvincingly.

 **"All right then you go after Koda and try to catch him off guard, I'll go after the… tail guy-"** "Ojiro." Hagakure corrected me. I snapped my fingers and pointed at her with a nod and a grin. **"Yeah him, after that we just tie them up and we're good."** I finished looking at my partner who was now poking my vest.

 **"Can I help you?"**

"What's your costume made of?"

 **"It's made of me."**

"Huh?"

 **"I gave some of my slime to the company my mom hired and had them science it."**

"Wait, doesn't that mean you're technically naked!?" Hagakure yelled in a scandalized manner.

I then proceed to give my partner the greatest deadpan of deadpans, before face palming. I dragged my hand down my face before staring intently at her.

 **"I want you to take a good look at yourself, and then think about what you just said."**

My partner paused for a moment and then shuffled, presumably looking herself over.

"Oh… uh yeah... Sorry." My partner apologized, embarrassed.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hagakure spoke again. "Wait, what about the weapon, no one's going to be here to defend it if we're both out fighting."

After she finished speaking I stretched out one of my arms, arcing it in a wide circle around the bomb, causing Hagakure to squeak as it whipped past her face. As my arm completed the loop, I sent some more sludge down my extended limb, after a few seconds there was a large dome around the faux weapon. I looked at the dome and hummed for a moment before adding some more sludge to it, the structure shifted slightly before a large amount of spikes jutted form its surface. What that out of the way I hardened the spiky dome of death before detaching the line of sludge that connected me to it. As I reformed my arm I turned to my partner.

 **"That good?"** I asked, getting a quiet yes in return.

"Alright!" All Might announced over the seekers, startling us. "Team F and Team I, your time starts now!"

I gave my partner a small nod before dashing off, the element of surprise was my greatest asset right now, and it was time to use it. I dashed through the corridors that made up the top floor and found my way to the main stairwell. As I crashed through the doors I grabbed the railing and flung myself down the third floor. When my feet hit the concrete I turned around the flung open the door. I took a basic stance and flung one of my arms down to the bottom floor. As my arm hit the ground I made an eye on the top of my hand and began to stealthily open the door. My arm slithered through the hallways of the bottom floor, always taking a few seconds to look around corners and be as quiet as possible.

After roughly fifteen seconds the sound of running caught my attention. I carefully peeked around the corner to see Ojiro running down the hall with Koda behind him, struggling to keep up. I pulled my arm back a bit and tensed it like a snake waiting to pounce. They ran halfway past the hallway when I stuck, grabbing Ojiro's, leg before reeling him back towards my body as fast as I could. I barely managed to catch a glimpse of a horrified look on Koda's face before removing the eye I made on my arm.

I pulled Ojiro up towards the third floor before whipping him past me and into the main area of said story. The tailed teen smacked face first into a wall before falling limp and landing on the floor like a rag doll. I walked over to his limp form with a bit worry.

 **"You conscious?"** I hesitantly asked, wanting to make sure I didn't concuss my classmate.

I reached out to move him when, before I could even blink, the entirety of my head was destroyed. I formed an eye on the back of my torso and saw Ojiro running past me, making a beeline of the door. But before he could even grasp the handle I had stretched out both my arms and wrapped them around him. I then reformed my head, reclaimed the sludge that Ojiro had knocked of my body, and sent the capture tape through my arms before wrapping it around my classmates body. With that out of the way I dropped Ojiro on the ground and began to walk towards the exit.

 **"Well that was fun, now if you excuse me I'm going to-"** "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A familiar feminine shriek cut me off, **"-check on my partner..."** I trailed off in a dead drone.

I closed the door and stretched a hand to the floor above me where the scream emanated form. As I pulled myself up to the railing I saw that the door there was already open, and inside I could see a multitude of rats and mice chasing around nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" At least it would have been nothing if there wasn't a constant scream echoing form in front of the horde.

Not wanting to deal with all the rodents I whipped an arm towards the 'empty' space in front of the horde and grabbed my teammate, pulling her out of the room before slamming the door shut with my other arm.

 **"Where's Koda?"** I asked in a hurried tone.

But before my partner could finish, I felt a strange sensation, like something was hitting me. Lots of somethings. Lots of little somethings.

 **"Never mind found him."** And with that I dropped my partner on the ground and jumped up to the top floor.

As soon as my feet hit the top floor I dashed through the hallways, making a beeline towards the bomb room. When I got to the door and noticed that it was closed a devious thought cross my mind. I pointed an arm towards the floor before letting a tiny thread to sludge shoot out of my palm and towards the small gap on the bottom of the door. As it passed through I made an eye on the thread and began to carefully worm it words the dome. Said dome was currently under siege by a swarm of rats and mice that were carefully avoiding the spikes that I made, with Koda on the side whispering orders to the animals. When the thread finally reached the dome I shuddered in anticipation, and by that I mean I made the dome shudder. Both the rodents and Koda jumped back in fear. With the rodents now not attacking me, I set my plan into motion. I began to morph the dome into a humanoid shape, minus the legs. I gave it deformed arms with messed up razor sharp claws, a weird misshapen torso, and to finish it off, a horrifying face that would make any good horror movie monster proud. I reeled my monsters head back before making it roar.

 **"̷͘͟͡R͟͝R̡̢̡̧R̨͟R̶̨R̵R̶͝R͏҉À͝A̡͢҉A̛Á̛̀͠À̶͝A̷̸͟͡À̵̷́͢A̛͜À̸̛͡À̢͟͜A̧̧A̡͏̴͠A̴҉̧̡À̸̸̷̢Ą̶̶̧͘G̴͘Ǵ̷̶̵̨G̶̕͝Ģ͏͜͠G͏̸͢H̢̨͘͟͜H̢͡͞͠H̶̛͠H̨̡̛͟H̡͟!̡̕͢͠!"̧́҉̴̢**

Koda just stood stock still for a moment before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and collapsed onto the floor. I stared at him for a moment before opening the door and returning all the sludge in the room to myself. I walked over to Koda, and poked him in the face, when I received no response, I pulled out the communicator and pressed a small button.

 **"Koda's unconscious so… I guess we win?"** I said hesitantly.

"THE VILLAIN TEAM WINS THE MATCH!" All Might yelled over the comms a moment after my message.

I sighed in relief before picking Koda up and placing him on my shoulder. Time to find out how well I did.

* * *

As I made my way back to the viewing room, Koda had regained consciousness. When he did I set him on his feet before apologizing for scaring him. And while he didn't say anything he did give me a small nod. Although he looked a lot more nervous around me then he did before. Just before we reached the room, Ojiro and Hagakure caught up with us, each of them giving me small nods before entering the room with me. As we entered the room several students ran up us and congratulated me for my actions. I just smiled awkwardly at the praise and thanked them for their words. As I made my way to All Might I saw that Bakugou was giving me the same shocked look that he had in the anime when Midoriya beat him. That's right you cocky fuck nugget, start understanding that you're not the best out there.

"Congratulations on your victory villain team! Hero team, despite your defeat, you did well in the face of opponents that naturally had an advantage over you. Now, the MVP of this match is young Kayama! Does anyone wish to explain why?" All Might asked the class.

Yaoyorozu immediately went to respond, but paused and lowered her hand. It seemed like she wanted someone else to do the talking for this one. Iida took this opportunity to speak up himself, raising his hand in his usual rigid way.

"Kayama embraced the role of a villain excellently, setting up a decisive defence around the bomb allowing him and Hagakure to go out and capture the hero's with worrying about the weapon. After words he used his quirk in a brilliant way, allowing him to separate and confuse his opponents. After doing so he quickly trapped and immobilize Ojiro, despite the fact he let his guard down for a second, allowing Ojiro a means of escape. Then, when he noticed that his partner was in trouble Kayama quickly went to her aid. Rescuing her from danger without hesitation before running off to stop Koda. Again using a quick witted tactic to take down Koda without initiating combat." Iida said pompously.

All Might paused for a moment before coughing into his hand. "That's exactly right young Iida, despite making a few mistakes, Kayama's quick-witted actions allowed his team to pull though in the end."

I shrugged, **"I just wanted to make sure I didn't concuss Ojiro. I did throw him into that wall pretty hard."**

After that, All Might once again dug his hands into the hero and villain boxes, and within a few minutes, the next matchup was decided.

Team E vs Team H

Aoyama and Ashido were the heroes in this match up with Asui and Tokoyami as the villains. The 'villains' didn't do much during their wait time, only really rearranging the room to hide the bomb. After the timer started Tokoyami decided to venture out into the building to hold off the hero's while Asui stayed behind the guard the bomb. Ashido and Aoyama explored the building, the shining knight strutting around fabulously while the acid user skated behind him, getting some of her acid on Aoyama's cape at one point causing him to have a minor freak out that gave away their position to Tokoyami. When the found the heroes the bird headed teen immediately went into action, striking both of his opponents with Dark Shadow.

Unfortunately for Tokoyami, Aoyama recovered faster than he anticipated and managed to strike Dark Shadow with his belly laser, stunning the dark entity. Aoyama's action gave Ashido enough time to slip past Tokoyami, and while Dark Shadow did try to attack the pink teen Aoyama hit him again with his laser, flaunting his costume while sparkling. And while I didn't hear anything, it was obvious that Aoyama said something to taunt Tokoyami. During this time Ashido managed to reach the bombs location, where she was immediately attacked by Asui. The frog girl grabbed Ashido by the waist before flinging her against a wall, Asui then grabbed a crate with her tongue and flung it towards Ashido. The pink teen stood up before the crate hit her and jumped over it, skating towards Asui.

Meanwhile Aoyama and Tokoyami's fight had been going on for a bit, the sparkling teen barely holding back Dark Shadow as it rushed him. All the while Tokoyami was slowly walking forwards pushing Aoyama into a corner. When the sparkling teens back finally hit the wall he was stunned for a second and forgot to fire a laser at the shadow bird, using this opportunity Dark Shadow rushed forwards and struck Aoyama upside the head stunning him long enough for Tokoyami to rush forwards and quickly tie up his opponent.

Back with Asui and Ashido, their brawl was one of attrition, both of them holding the other back perfectly. Asui had kept up a keep away game for the most part, never getting to close enough for Ashido's acid to hit her. Meanwhile Ashido kept on destroying anything her opponent threw her way, while dodging almost all of the frog girls tongue lashes, and even then the few that hit her didn't even stun her for less than a second. Just as it seemed like their fight would go on for the rest of the match, Tokoyami burst through the door and sent Dark Shadow careening towards the pink teens head. The dark being missed Ashido, as she ducked to avoid its claws, however in that split seconds she forgot about Asui who had just thrown a barrel at her. The barrel smacked Ashido right on the head, stunning her long enough for Asui to jump forwards and swiftly tie her up, securing the villains team the victory.

After they returned, Tokoyami was given the MVP award for his impressive combat skills and excellent situation awareness.

After that the final duel was announced, Team G vs Team J. Kaminari and Jiro as the heroes and Kirishima and Sero as the villains. And while I wanted Kirishima to win, he was at a clear disadvantage facing a strong ranged user and an electric type.

Kirishima and Sero stayed at the bomb site, Sero wrapping some tape around the weapon to provide a makeshift shield. When the timer started, and hero team immediately rushed in, only stopping occasionally to allow Jiro to plug one of her jacks into the wall in an attempt to locate the villain's location. After a few minutes of waiting, Jiro finally located the bomb's positions and gave Kaminari the go ahead. The blast of electricity managed to stun Sero and Kirishima a bit but the concrete between the two floors weakened the charge a bit. The heroes were now making their way to the bomb at a rapid pace, Kaminari only looking slightly derpier than usual.

Given the limited time Kirishima knew they had before their opponents arrived, he decided to surprise the hero team. Before the hero team could open the door the literal redhead crashed through the door, tearing it apart. A small chunk of door slammed Kaminari in the chest, which was quickly followed up by a hardened fist to the face via the Kirishima delivery service of pain. Jiro attempted to assist her partner, but before she could, Sero wrapped some of his tape around her neck, not choking her but stopping her from using her quirk completely. But before the villains could tie the hero's up, Kaminari released a massive blast of electricity knocking everyone out, his face going full derp. The round ended in a tie, and no one was given the MVP award.

As the training session wrapped up, All Might brought everyone back to the tunnel.

"That's a wrap! Super good work! You really stepped up to the plate, and we didn't have any major injuries except for Midoriya. You should be proud, excellent first day of training all around!" All Might told the class.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our home room class, Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill." Tsuyu thanked All Might, a majority of the class nodding along with her words.

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my alma mater!" All Might announced in joy. "That's all for now folks! I should go and check on young Midoriya's progress." And with that the number one pro hero dashed off, leaving us alone.

After that everyone began to walk back to the changing rooms. As we changed back into our school uniforms and marched back to class for some lessons with Cementoss, I couldn't help but worry about what was to come next.

* * *

 **Rino: Sorry for the long wait everyone. I got stuck on the first two hundred words when writes block hit me hard. I'll try not to take as long with the next one.**


	7. Ch6: The Ball Starts Rolling

Chapter 6: The Ball Starts Rolling

Edited by Tabi

* * *

I was bored, really, _really_ bored. After training we returned to class, and it was kind of a whole fat load of _meh_. Cementoss kept glaring at me at random intervals during his class, so I had that on my mind for a bit. But after that all we did was review our battles with Aizawa for the rest of the day. And it was just boring. After the final bell rang, a majority of the class decided to stay behind to wait for Midoriya to return. I decided to wait as well, texting my mom that I would be a bit late.

Still I was bored and reading on my phone could only entertain me for so long. Not because I got bored of reading, that's an impossibility. But rather because Bakugou decided the slam the door when he left the classroom, causing me to pipe up on accident.

" **That boy ain't right."** I said, imitating a certain propane enthusiast.

"He's got some anger issues all right." I heard Yaoyorozu agree from her seat.

Stupid brain stop memeing without my consent. Anyways, as most of the class formed into groups to chat, I went back to reading on my phone. I had some time to kill and I wanted to read goddammit. Luckily (or unfortunately for my reading time) we didn't have to wait long for Midoriya to show up. Not even two minutes had passed before the green machine returned from the ER, causing most of the class to rush up to the door to great him. I tucked my phone away and moved to join the group when I noticed that Tokoyami was studying me.

My bird headed classmate was looking me over with a serious glare, analyzing me the best he could, while trying not to draw any attention to himself. Luckily, due to the fact I don't have a pupil he didn't notice that I noticed him taking mental notes about me. I decided to ignore him for now, he probably just noticed that Dark Shadow and I look sorta similar, and was just questioning how such a thing happened. I got to the group just as Mineta introduced himself.

I waved a hand to grab the green haired teen's attention **"Yo, Midoriya, I'm Kayama if you didn't know already. It was a good fight, but you need more control of your quirk if you wanna actually be able to help others. Hit me up if you need any help, control is something I've had a lot of practice with."** I offered the one for all user, getting only an awkward nod of affirmation in return.

I gave a mental sigh of relief, I did not want to do that, not at all. That was really out of character for me. But I figured that if I at least put it on the table, Midoriya might accept my help. The faster I could get him to Full Cowl the better. Hopefully he'll only ask me after the USJ incident, as I had no idea how Mineta, Asui and everybody's favorite green haired protagonist would get off the boat there.

As I left my thoughts I noticed that Kaminari and Uraraka returned for wherever they went. When did they even leave? Dammit me! I need to stop reading so often in class, _but it's so much fun-_ NO! IT'S TIME TO STOP! ...Ok, maybe not stop completely, but less. Definitely less reading. Dammit I love all the stories just waiting for me to gobble them all up though. Oh, and there goes Midoriya running off to find the explosive dick weasel.

Most of the class stepped out of the room and went to the windows to watch what was going down, I decided to join the group, why? Because **Subconscious Peer Pressure**. As some of my classmates began to whisper, I tuned out most of them out. Every spare second of time I had was spent strategizing on how to turn the USJ incident in the hero's favor, specifically make sure Aizawa doesn't go cosplaying as a mummy for a month.

"Hi Marc, when I got your text I decided to come and see what was holding you up! ~" My mother yelled joyfully form down the hall.

As I turned to face my mother, one of my eyes began to twitch. Not because she decided to show up, no, I expected that. What really ticked me off is what she was wearing. That damn costume. I hated that thing, for the sole reason that it gave perverts everywhere a chance to _…uuugh… fap_ at my near naked mother. I quickly formed a ball in my hand and whipped it at her as fast as I could, only for her to casually catch it before throwing back as me. As the ball of sludge was reabsorbed into me via my 'forehead' I began to roar in anger at my adoptive parent.

" **WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT, YOU ARE NOT AN EXHIBITIONIST! I KNOW FOR A FACT IT TAKES YOU LESS THAN A MINUTE THAT GET OUT OF THAT THING AND YOU'VE HAD FIVE!"** That's when I noticed Mintea drooling at my mom. **"** _ **Stare at her any longer and I will knit your entrails into a sweater!"**_ I whisper-yelled at the mini perv, causing him and several other of my classmates to pale in fear, before quickly looking off to the side.

My mom finally reached the group, an annoyingly happy smile on her face. "Something important came up and I have to do some hero work as soon as I drop you off at home, I figured not changing would be easier. Why do you hate my costume so much?"

" **You know why!"**

"I don't mind the stares you know."

" **I DO!"**

My mom gave a small huff of indifference. "Like your costume is any better."

An eye began twitching again. **"ONE, any form for normal clothing would inhibit my ability to use my quirk! TWO, I am a purple sludge man, there is nothing sexual about me!"**

An evil smirk graced my torturers face. "You'd be surprised how many girls are into that type of stuff."

I immediately slammed my hands on my head, specify where my ears would be. **"LALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!"** And with that out of the way I began marching away from my classmates. A majority of them sporting massive blushes on their faces, with a select few doing their best to stifle their laughter.

"Well that was fun." I heard my mom comment from behind me. "Anyways it was nice meeting my son's classmates, hope you all have a wonderful time here at U.A. ~"

As I made my way down the stairs, the clicking sound of someone expertly running in heels began to grow louder. When my mom finally caught up to me, we began to walk in silence. And it stayed that way, until we got into the car.

"You know there were some really pretty girls in you class. ~" my mother said with a playful grin. "Have you taken an interest in any of them? ~"

" **I reiterate, I am a purple sludge man. No amount of affirmative action will get me a girlfriend."**

"And I reiterate, there are a lot of girls that are into that sort of thing."

I groaned before slamming my head into the car's dashboard. But even if it was annoying, having someone who would willingly argue with me till the cows ran away from our obnoxious screaming and then some, was awesome.

* * *

The next day of school had arrived and I was making my way down the sidewalk to U.A.'s gate. My mother was walking beside me, wearing _that infuriating thing_. She decided to take me to school today for a reason that was never explained to me as she blocked the door, refusing to me leave unattended. We were currently idly chatting about random things when we reached the gate, and noticed _the horde_. The massive ball of reporters eagerly shoving their mics forwards asking question after question to any students that walked by. I caught of glimpse of Bakugou walking into the school, but I only saw him for a moment though before Aizawa stepped forwards.

My homeroom teacher gained a nearly visible shroud of annoyance as he monotonically addressed the ravenous reporters. The shroud of frustration was so strong I could faintly hear whispers of the repressed words that Aizawa was holding back. My mother and I began to make our way around the crowd of multimedia, we only managed to get a few steps around it before a reporter noticed my mom and asked her about All Might. My mother however, stoically ignored them, and every other reporter that asked her about the Number Ones new teaching position. It was kinda odd as Nemuri was never one to shy away from the limelight, but today it was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with it.

We had almost past _the horde_ when I heard it.

"He looks like the Monstrosity."

It was faint enough that I only just noticed it, but loud enough that everyone in the vicinity heard it. The reporters paused for a second before moving to ask a new series of questions but were quickly shut down by a fierce glare form Aizawa and more importantly, an absolutely ferocious glare from Midnight that caused a majority of the media men and women to quail in quiet terror.

I continued my way to class my mood now immediately sullied for what was most likely going to be a few hours. I knew I shouldn't be all that depressed about the Monstrosity's actions, after all, I had absolutely nothing to do with them. But I'd like to see you be all happy-go-lucky after being seriously compared to a mass murderer you're unfortunately tied to.

When I finally managed to trudge my way to class, I softly opened the door and shuffled my way to my seat. Most of my classmates noticed my downtrodden mood, but none of them said anything to me. As most of them noticed that I wanted to be left alone for the moment. I sat down, rested my head on my arms, and stayed in silence as my head was filled with thoughts that were not my own.

' _I wonder how long it will take them to figure it out. I wonder how long it will take for your_ _'friends'_ _to abandon you. It won't take long for them to be disgusted by your mere presence like every other person you've ever met. It's only a matter of time till you're a friendless loser, but it's not like that's anything new to you.'_

' _ **Nemuri loves me.'**_ I shot back unenthusiastically

The voice laughed scornfully, _'Oh please. She doesn't love you. She_ _pities_ _you. You're nothing but a pity project to make her feel better about herself, and when you can't do that she'll toss you aside. The only people who ever loved you don't even exist here, and even then, you've been gone for so long they've probably forgotten you and moved on with their lives. You. Have. No-'_

"Hey Kayama, you ok?" asked Kirishima, who had turned around in his seat to face me.

I looked up to see my friend with a concerned look on his face, looking to my left I saw that Uraraka, while a lot more reserved had a similar expression. I sighed and considered brushing them aside for a moment.

" **To be honest, no. Buts it's nothing I can't deal with on my own so don't worry about it too much."** I said in a melancholy tone.

Kirishima hesitated for a moment before giving me a nod and turning away. I returned to my thoughts a bit more smug than before.

' _ **So, I have no one, huh?'**_

' _...This proves nothing.'_

I now sat in silence in a significant better mood then beforehand. Huzzah for emotional support from friends. It didn't take long for Aizawa to enter the room and address the class. As he did so I once again tuned things out and returned to my thoughts. No one but me knows about the USJ attack, and I can't tell anyone one that I know as it will put me at suspicion. I didn't know for sure but I faintly remember seeing something about a traitor in U.A. I didn't look into it as I didn't want to spoil anything for myself, but in hindsight I probably should have.

I stealthy pulled out my phone with a small trail of sludge and drawed it into my body, I carefully moved it to the top part of my chest before making a small air pocket and turning it on. I unlocked it, went to my memos and picked the first option. I needed to review what I knew.

K.L.

It stood for knowledge limit.

 _1\. I know everything up to the season 2 finale._

 _2\. I know about the summer camp_

 _3\. At some point Midoriya fights a weird muscle dude, but I don't know when it happens_

 _4\. I know about the little girl with the horn but I don't remember how she relates to the rest of the arc that I don't know anything about_

 _5\. I know about the intangible guy loses his quirk and how he beats almost all of the 1-A students in an instant_

 _6\. I Know about Bakugou being kidnaped, but don't know when_

 _7\. All Might fights All For One, don't know when it happens either_

 _8\. I Know about Midiroya's and Bakugou's second fight at dorms. Once again, no idea when_

This was all I knew, and it wasn't a lot in the long run. Anything after season two I only knew due to snippets I read off the wiki and some _'animated'_ clips of the manga I saw on YouTube. And even then with how many butterflies I created from merely existing could derail a lot of my future knowledge. I needed to be prepared for anything and luckily enough I got a quirk that would allow me to do just that, to an extent anyways. Before I could continue with my thoughts however I was brought back to reality by a loud chorus of yells.

I immediately began to look around the room, trying to sort the assorted shouts of my classmates. It took a second for me to figure it out. It was time to pick the class representative. Joy. As almost everyone tried to rally other students behind them, I sunk into my chair, trying to avoid attention. I had no aspirations of being the class representative. Why one may ask? Because while I may be able to lead in the short team, a long term leadership role was not something I desired; I'd rather be a follower until it was necessary for me not to be.

It didn't take long after Iida announced his Idea on how we should vote the representative that I had to cast a vote of my own. And like almost anyone else from my earth would do armed with the limited knowledge that I have, I voted for Iida. It was kinda the obvious choice after all. As he one of the few in this class that would not abuse the position for personal gain. Sadly like in the anime Iida didn't win and Midoriya got the position with Yaoyorozu as the next in line of he wasn't present. However unlike the anime, Iida had a shocked look of joy on his face when he saw that someone had actually voted for him.

And with the class rep decided, we moved back on to the learning part of school. And after two hours with Aizawa and another hour of math, it was time for lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and managed to get some food in about ten minutes. However despite wanting to sit down and enjoy the delicious meal that Lunch Rush made, I desperately needed to distract myself with something other than food. So I opened my mouth comically wide before dumping all the food on my tray into my mouth, directly in front of the Cook Hero. Causing him to freak out. As I swallowed all my food, I looked Lunch Rush directly in the eyes (or at least were they should be, can't tell with that massive hat he has over his face).

" **Thanks,"** I said in a bland tone, like I had not just done something completely absurd and an affront to all respectable chefs everywhere, **"it was delicious."** I said with a thumbs up.

I left my tray at a drop off station as Lunch Rush regained his composure and began to serve other students. I began to make my way to the exit when I heard a conversation ahead of me.

"Those are the reasons I voted for you at least." Iida said to Midoriya, trying to reassure him of his new position.

"You were one of the three?" the one for all user questioned Iida in shock.

"You didn't vote for yourself Iida, you wanted to be the class rep though, right?" asked Uraraka.

"Wanting a job and being suited for it are quite different things, though I do have to wonder who voted for me?"

" **Yo."** I said as I walked past the group before forming a small eye in the back of my head.

Iida blinked for a moment, "Kayama don't you know it's quite rude… to..." he trailed off as a look of shocked realization took over his face.

"Kayama, wait, I." Iida trampled over his words trying to grab my attention but I was already past the cafe door with a massive smirk on my face.

As I started my journey to find a place to sit I pulled out my 3DS that had stored on my body earlier today and booted up Pokémon Ultra Sun. After all what better way to improve your mood then play a game that makes you take an assortment of magnificent creatures, stuff them in small cages and force them the battles each other in brutal gladiatorial matches.

When I finally found a bench I briefly noticed that there was another person occupying it. But luckily enough for me they were on the other side of it, making it so when I sat down on the other side there was a good four feet between us. I quickly hopped online and began to look for battles, after all in a school full of teens there was bound to be at least one other kid playing the game. And I was right, after a few seconds I found someone who was also looking for a fight. I didn't bother reading the other players name before hopping into battle, it was time to kick some ass. And once again I was proven correct, ass was kicked in that battle, but it was my ass! My enemy toyed with me, ruthlessly destroying my team one by one with barely any effort. In the end I was only able to K.O two of his Pokémon. I sighed in disappointment, staring at my 3DS as the last of my last Pokémon's HP disappeared. But as I sighed, I heard a small whoop of joy to my left.

Looking over at the other occupant of the benh I saw light lavender hair, droopy tired eyes, and a lazy grin, it was the mind control kid! ...now if only I could remember his name. I looked back down at my screen to see the name of my opponent, Shinso. Oh, yeah! That's his name, Shinso.

…Wait a fucking second.

I stretched out my neck to look over the brainwashers shoulder to see that in fact, the Shinso that kicked my ass in the game and the one in real life were one and the same. However it seemed I was looking a little too hard, as my shadow covered Shinso a second later causing to look up. We started at each other for a few miniscule moments before he looked to where my body was and caught a glimpse of my 3DS. I quickly reeled my head in before shutting the device and looking away in embarrassment. I stayed that way for a few moments before looking back over at the lavender hair boy to speak.

And then the alarm bell rang. OH FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! DAMN YOU SUDDEN DEPRESSION!

" _Warning, level three security breach._ _All students please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."_ a female voice said over the school speakers before repeating.

And with that the halls were flooded with students desperately trying to claw their way past other students in order to reach an exit. I was pushed and shoved around for a few seconds before I sent a small line of sludge towards the ceiling. As soon as it latched on to the roof I pulled myself out of the sea of stressed and scrambling students, and began to search for a head of lavender hair. But sadly I could not find Shinso. Farewell you tired brainwasher, I will eagerly await your arrival at my classroom to insult us.

Lucky I didn't have to wait long for the swarm to calm the fuck down as I heard Iidas voice echo through the halls. I sighed in relief as his words helped calm the raging crowd of students, before descending back into the crowd. Well that was a... thing.

A few dozen minutes later I was now sitting back in class with the rest of my peers, the chaos of lunch had passed and it was now time to pick class officers, and just like in the anime Midoriya handed off the position of class rep to Iida. However this wasn't and anime and the day didn't end there. So we started picking class officers, at least we would have had the class not once again erupt into a cacophony again. Almost everyone had immediately jumped out of their seats arguing and yelling about why they should get position A, why someone else shouldn't get that position over them and what they would do in said position.

Needless to say it was loud and more importantly _annoying_ , I had to deal with yelling crowds four times today now. And I was sick off all the fucking NOISE!

" **SHUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUP!"** I yelled over everyone else, causing the class to return to silence.

" **ARE ALL OF YOU THREE YEAR OLDS WITH TEASPOON SIZED BRAINS, SCREAMING AND CRYING YOUR BUTTS OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORE BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS DIDN'T BUY WHAT YOU WANTED?! NO! ALL YOU'RE PROVING BY SCREAMING LIKE A BUNCH OF LOONS IS WHY IIDA SHOULDN'T PICK YOU, SO STOP IT YOU BRAINLESS INGRATES!"** I roared with British accent.

"What's with the voice?" Uraraka asked me with a frown.

" **I TURN BRITISH WHEN I'M UPSET!"** I yelled once more before sitting back down with my arms crossed in anger.

The entire class was silent for a moment before Iida coughed into his hand returning the attention of everyone back to him.

"Thank you Kayama, while I don't exactly approve of how you addressed the class. Your words aren't untrue. With that being said, considering how active and loud our class has been over the last few days, I would like to assign the position of peace officer to you Kayama."

A look of horror crossed my face as the title echoed through my head. _'Peace officer.'_ Those two words summed up everything I would have to do every day for the next year almost too perfectly.

" **DENIED."**

"But you're so good at it!" No, not you too Midoriya!

And then Kirishima had to put in his two cents, the _bastard_. "All hail Peace Officer Kayama!"

Suddenly everyone else picked up the cheer. What is this even… my life…? I don't...?

My head dropped to my desk.

Dammit. I'll never get any reading done at this rate.

* * *

Tomorrow had arrived, but it was now today, or should I say it was _the_ day. The day of the USJ. Shit was going to go down and I needed to mentally prepare myself while simultaneously not acting weird and jumpy to attract attention to me. How did I know it was _the_ day? Well, when Aizawa walked into class announced that we were going off campus today, it was pretty obvious. So let's list what exactly I need to do.

1\. Not act like a paranoid idiot

2\. Try not to die or be captured

3\. Act shocked when the villains show up

4\. Try not to let anyone else die or be captured

5\. Fight off villains

6\. _Try not to die or be captured_

7\. Make sure Aizawa doesn't end up in a full body cast

8\. Deal with any butterflies I've made

So needless to say I was going to lose my damn mind trying to do all this. Still I had to at least try to make sure to get all of it done. Because if I can't do at least half of that list, I didn't deserve to be called a hero.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" Sero asked our tired teacher over the voices of my whispering classmates.

Aizawa then pulled out a card like All Might did the other day, only this time it had the word _'rescue'_ on it.

"Rescue. You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that." Aizawa announced, causing the class to return to muttering conversations

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." The Erasure Hero spoke over my classmates, before I tuned him out once more.

I had to do some breathing exercises to calm myself, as more and more time passed, more horrific thoughts of what would happen to my peers and teachers began to flood my mind. The USJ incident was already a shit show in the show, and with butterflies thrown into the mix it was bound to be a complete disaster a thousand times worse than before.

"Kayama you coming?" Kirishima interrupted my thoughts as he walked towards the door with his costume case in hand.

I blinked before shaking my head to clear my thoughts. I really need to stop worrying so much and just let what happens and deal with what I can at the moment.

" **Give me a second."** I said before changing into my hero costume the same way I did during the battle training. Except this time I left my school uniform neatly folded on my desk.

"That is so weird." My crimson haired companion muttered with a scrunched face.

" **Thanks."** I said with a snarky grin before following him out of the class.

' _They're all going to die.'_

Silence you metaphysical pain in the ass!

We were now on the bus and were making our way to the USJ. As Iida moped for a few seconds and my classmates began to chat and poke the rabid bear that was Bakugou, I sat in sweet comfortable silence. Mentally preparing myself for what I would do depending on where I ended up, if I even ending up getting teleported anywhere at all. The universe decided to have mercy on me for once as I was finally left alone with my thoughts throughout the entire ride there.

When finally made it to the USJ we were immediately greeted by Thirteen outside of the giant dome.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside." The space hero told everyone eagerly.

"This is going to be awesome!" A majority of my classmates exclaimed.

I had to stop myself form sighing at their words, this was not going to be awesome. We strolled into the dome, with me doing my best to mimic the relaxed postures of my classmates. Everyone gasped in amazement when we saw the inside, even my anxiety wasn't enough to stop me from gawking. The anime really doesn't do it justice when compared to the real life. The sheer scope of the place was amazing. I just couldn't help but gawk in awe as the thought of how much time and effort that went into making this place entered my mind. Thirteen then began to point out the many locations that we would be training at.

"I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters!" Thirteen explained with open arms. "I call it the unforeseen simulation joint, but you can call it USJ!"

After they were done explaining Aizawa went up to the walking spacesuit to talk about the absence of All Might. That only took a moment though before Thirteen addressed the class again.

"Excellent, before we get begin, let me just say one thing. Well maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five." they said, annoying my classmates.

Then the living vacuum cleaner began to explain what their quirk could do, the dangers of using it, and the damage we ourselves could cause to others by using our quirks recklessly.

"Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your quirks to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Insuring the safety of others." thirteen said, their smile unseen but clearly heard in their voice.

I would have continued to pay attention to my teacher and my classmates if I didn't see the beginnings of a swirling hark haze being to form all the way down near the fountain, as a short burst of electricity took out the lights of the dome. I tensed myself, as the haze began to grow bigger and bigger, and more and more villains began to walk out of the purple mist. I clenched my fists and prepared for battle. The time had finally come.

The attack on the USJ had begun.

* * *

 **EDIT:** **RINO: Ok! I read though it and fixed all the errors I could find while changing some things up. I deeply apologize to anyone who had to deal with reading the horrifying mess this was before.**


	8. Ch7: Oh God, Everything's On Fire!

Chapter 7: Oh God, Everything's On Fire!

Edited by: a friend of mine and Faenrir

* * *

I was currently street pizza.

Or would it be… no, street pizza is right. Anyways, I had recently fallen roughly fifty feet and went splat on the ground in a very hot place. This was the second time in my life that this had happened. The _second_ time. Still, I had better things to do right now than reminisce, so let us begin reminiscing. As I began to literally pull myself together, I began to recall the events that led me to become street pizza for the SECOND TIME, IN MY LIFE!

I was not happy.

So, let's see. The villains showed up, my classmates stood around and asked our teacher what the hell was going on. Aizawa jumped down and began to kick ass. We began to run away, only to be stopped by the shadowy gumby man. Then Kirishima and Bakugou ran forward to try and take the living warp point out. I tried to stop them but was told to fuck off. You get one guess to figure out who said that. But they failed, and then we were warped by the hazy prick. I think I caught a brief glimpse of a sparkling cape during the warp. So, Aoyama might be around where I landed.

So, needless to say, I was useless because I was too far caught up in my worried thoughts to actually be of help.

It took me about three seconds to fully reform, and as I finished, a familiar voice graced my… hearing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the familiar voice said over the roaring flames.

I looked towards the sound of the voice to see the four thugs I took down when I first met Midnight, Ryota excluded of course, along with a large number of other villainous mooks. That reminds me: I really need to check up on Ryota when I have the time. I wonder how he's been doing. The horde of villains began to move towards me when I raised my arms towards them.

" **Wait!"** I yelled in a dramatic fashion.

Some of the villains chuckled. "Beggin' for mercy ain't gonna work kid," one of them said smugly.

" **I'm not begging for mercy,"** I explained, before pointing to the four familiar thugs. **"I wanna see if I can remember the villain names I gave those guys."**

The look of confusion of the crowd of villains made me smirk a little; let's improvise. I formed a small pike in one of my legs before stabbing it into the ground.

" **Long story short, I met these guys several months ago, and kicked their butts. But before doing that, I gave them nicknames,"** I recounted to the befuddled battalion of nefarious ne'er-do-wells as I began to burrow through the earth towards the group of recognizable ruffians. (- a bit much alliteration here, don't you think?)

The villains argued amongst themselves for a moment before allowing me to proceed.

" **All right let's see..."** I trailed off with a hand on my chin, before pointing at the four familiar thugs individually.

" **Volt Rage, the orange haired, brash battery."** Come on.

" **Macho Man, all muscle, some brain."** Come on!

" **Crack Head, the divider."** Almost…

" **And… I got nothing for you."** I trailed off, shaking my head at the plain-looking one.

There! Now I just had to-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT NOTHING!?" The cookie cutter thug yelled indignantly.

I shrugged, **"Midnight took you out almost instantly; can't give you a nickname if I don't know what you can do. You were practically useless,"** I jabbed, asI tensed the sludge I had buried in the ground.

The hoodlum pulled out a gun in anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS!"

Now!

The sludge that I had placed under the dirt burst upwards right between the three nicknamed vandals and their nameless companion... Or should I say it burst upwards five feet in front of them... Did I ever mention I suck at judging distances? Anyways, this didn't totally ruin my plan, as the action caused the villains to stagger for a moment, allowing me to lay out the four familiar thugs, each of them getting a swift blow to the temple.

A large rock blew through my head not a second later, literally blinding me for a moment as it took out my eyes. In the next second, I recalled the sludge from the ground, reformed my head and **Spring Locked** my legs before bounding into the air. I formed an eye on the back of my head and scanned the villains that surrounded me. A bunch of them were pulling chunks of rock from the ground and were preparing to chuck them at me, while several others were either pulling fire from the surrounding area or conjuring it themselves. That was going to be a problem.

I was just about to reach the end of my ascent when they began to hurl the rocks and fire at me. Fortune seemed to be on my side, though, as the rocks reached me first, about thirteen in total. Along with my original two arms, I created several others to grab the large rocks before swinging them at the balls of fire to disperse them. After I did that, I flung them towards the earth, causing the villains to yell in fear and try to scamper away. They weren't fast enough, though, as the rocks struck the flaming dirt and kicked up a large cloud of dust.

As my decent towards the ground began, I managed to spot a villain in the dust cloud. I rapidly morphed myself in slightly different ways to change my trajectory and **Spring Locked** both of my legs. I finished my descent by landing on the villain's face with one of my feet. I immediately let loose the tension and launched off the villain's face, sending in him into the cloud of dust. As I was launched backwards, I myself entered the dust cloud and collided with another villain. I quickly grabbed him and held him over my head when I noticed a flaming fist heading in my general direction. I quickly placed the evildoer in the way of the combusting extremity, causing him to grunt in pain.

I then made an arm lash out from my leg to nail the user of the flaming fist in the jaw. Not a second later, I noticed out of the corner of my eye three other villains rushing towards me. Remembering I still had a tensed spring in my other leg, I lightly tossed the villain I still held in the air before kicking him towards the rushing ruffians. After that, I began to swiftly move through the cloud of debris, taking out of villains left and right as stealthily as I could. After about a minute or three, I had taken out all of the villains that had surrounded me beforehand. It was time to get a move on, I had to figure out and see if anyone else was around.

I had ran around the flaming area for a couple of minutes when I noticed there was a small group of villains standing around a building, the words 'sparkly' and 'bastard' muttered between a few of them. Guess I found Aoyama then. It'd be fantastic if he'd join me in battle; then I wouldn't have to watch my own back so much. I ran behind another nearby building and began to stealth my way in.

It was a bit difficult, but I managed to literally worm my way around the villains and sneak inside the building undetected. I quickly made my way through the building, checking in each and every room to see if I could find my sparkling peer. I finally found him on the third floor; he was hiding behind a few boxes. When I appeared before him, he seemed a bit surprised.

"Kayama!" He exclaimed in astonishment. "What are you- how did you get in here?!"

" **Snuck in. I can be pretty sneaky when necessary. Anyways, let's get out of here."** I explained when lending a hand to Aoyama.

He didn't take it. "W-Why?" He stammered.

" **There are villains outside,"** I said so bluntly you could have beat someone to death with my words.

"There's villains outside!" he almost yelled in terror.

I rolled my eyes. **"Oh look, an echo. Anyways, if we work together, taking them down will be a snap. Come on."** I said while shoving my hand in his face.

This time Aoyama took it, but he pulled me down into his hiding spot instead of letting me pull him up. "If we stay here we'll be safe. Besides, the teachers should be here soon enough," he explained fearfully.

I moved to talk, but before I could, another voice erupted from outside. "YOU GOT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE WE COME IN THERE AND KILL YA. BUT IF YOU WANNA COME OUT NOW, WE PROMISE IT WILL BE PAINLESS."

I turned to my fearful compadre. **"You may be willing to wait, but they aren't. Come on, we need to go. Now."** I said forcefully.

"B-but-" he started again before I snapped at him. " **Damnit Aoyama! Do you wanna be useless and dull-** " I ranted at him and would have continued if he didn't stand up and gave me a shaky glare.

"I am not d-dull!" he yelled, his anger peeking through his fear.

I blinked in surprise at his outburst for a moment before recalling that he was kinda obsessed with 'his sparkle.' I almost gave an evil grin before I repressed it. Let's see how well I can play to his mindset.

" **Really, 'cause you're acting dull,"** I snarled.

"I am not dull!" he yelled at me, a lot more forceful than before.

I waved my hands in front of me, **"You know what, let's take a step back. What type of hero do you want to be? Actually wait, don't answer that,"** I interrupted Aoyama before he could even get a word out. **"Your motif makes it obvious."**

I continued my rant by transforming myself to look like Aoyama in his hero costume, my eyes changing to become his glasses while occasionally spinning before striking fabulous poses that would make the Joestar family proud.

" **You want to be a hero, who, when you arrive on a scene, will be a glorious glimmering beacon of hope to those you're attempting to help, while also being a glistening light of doom to your enemies!"**

I then shifted back into my original form, before giving my sparkling classmate a heated glare. **"Well, I got a newsflash for ya, buddy. You can't be a knight in shining armor if you always run and hide at the first sign of danger."**

I then placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinch a little before giving him a softer and more sympathetic stare. **"But if you wanna hide, fine. I won't blame ya, I don't think anyone will. Well, maybe Bakugou, but he's a dick. The point is, it's okay to be afraid in a crazy and unpredictable situation like this. But it's what we decide to do with that fear that separates the cowards and the brave, the heroes and the villains."**

After that I walked away from my now astonished classmate and towards a nearby window.

" **Heroes deal with unpredictable situations all the time, whether you decide to get used to them now or later is up to you."** I paused for a moment before tilting my head in thought before snapping a finger in realization.

" **Oh, and Aoyama?"** I said before turning my head to give my classmate an over the shoulder stare, breaking him from his trance at reclaiming his attention. **"Stop trying to be something you're not and start acting like what you're trying to become."**

I turned my head back to the window. **"A** _ **hero.**_ **"**

And with that, I jumped through the window and into the chaotic mass below me.

* * *

(Third person P.O.V)

Aoyama was, well, he didn't know what he was right now. He did know that we was upset at his classmate calling him dull. He knew that he was weirded out at how quickly his classmate figured out what type of hero he wanted to be, and how he was pretending to be French. He felt almost inspired by one or two parts of that speech Kayama gave. But he was mostly concerned, because despite his apparent cowardice, he didn't want to see anyone get seriously hurt. Not when he might have been able to help.

The sparkling fake French man crawled over the window that Kayama had jumped through not moments before and quietly peeked over the edge. Below him, he saw that Kayama was fighting off the villains with relative ease. Every punch and kick thrown his way was either dodged, redirected into another thug's face, or rebounded. Every fire attack easily dodged, and every villain that didn't have a strength or fire-based Quirk were mostly toyed with. With the skill the sludge teen displayed, Aoyama began to wonder why he even asked for help.

Then he was struck with a blade of fire. The scream of pain that Kayama made filled Aoyama with dread. He began to sweat in fear before shaking his head, it was only a scratch, he'd be fine.

" **AAAAGGGHH!"**

Or he'd be struck with a ball of fire.

' _Calm down, calm down. He'll be-"_

" **Oh GOD DAMN AAHHHHHH!"** and there's a large stream of fire now.

Aoyama stood up with shaky determination and gulped in terror. His mind was at war with itself, but he didn't have a choice. He stood up in the windowsill, took aim and abandoned his fear. Kayama was right.

' _You can't be a sparkling knight if you just run and hide!'_

* * *

(Marc's P.O.V)

As a beam of light took down the prick who had just hit me with that stream of fire, I allowed myself to smirk a little. I could have easily dodged any of those attacks, or even hardened myself to make the blows hurt less. I have literal eyes in the back of my head after all I am not the biggest fan of pain. But if I did that, Aoyama wouldn't be able to muster the nerve to come down and help me. He did need some incentive after all. I saw Aoyama jump down and use his beam to slow his descent with my back eye, before I stood up and got into a battle stance. It was time to rock this joint!

I burst forwards and stuck down a muscular villain with a two-punch combo to the head. Out of my back eye I saw that a villain had gotten behind Aoyama while he was blasting a fire user. Acting quickly, I stretched out an arm and grabbed the motherfucker before swinging him around the battlefield. And yes, I did in fact use that motherfucker to beat several other motherfuckers. However, I was so focused of beating motherfuckers that I failed to notice that a villain had crept up on me. I didn't have enough time to react, but luckily, I didn't need to, as my sparkling comrade nailed the prick in the head with a laser from his shoulder.

This continued for about another minute, each of us watching the other's back, doing our best to make sure the other didn't come to harm. Just over a minute later, we had managed to take out all of the villains that had surrounded the building. I stretched myself out a little before walking over the beaten and bruised bodies of the villains to make it to Aoyama.

" **Thanks for the help, Sparkles!"** I eagerly yelled towards my classmate.

"Right back at you, mon amie~" He replied with a sparkly wink and a fabulous pose.

I rolled my eyes with a small grin before waving him over, seems like the French was still sticking around for the time being. **"Come on, let's get out of here!"** I hollered before running off.

It took a second, but after a moment of running I saw the glittery sparkle of my new friend's cape out of the corner of my eye. A victorious grin spread across my face as I pumped a fist into the air, letting out a yell of excitement as I spun my head around to face Aoyama.

" **See? That wasn't to difficult now was it?"** I said to my glittering companion, a massive grin literally splitting my face.

Aoyama kept his signature grin on and shook his head side to side, "Non, after casting my fear aside that was très facile~"

Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire?

I immediately stopped in my tracks and gave Aoyama an astonished look. Because holy fuck I was… I don't know what I am right now!

"What's the issue, mon amie?" a concerned Aoyama asked me.

Oh yeah, now I remember I was angry.

' _This is gonna' be good.'_ the mysterious voice in my head said gleefully.

" **What's the issue?! WHAT'S THE ISSUE?!"** I repeated angrily before grabbing Aoyama by the collar and dragging him close.

" **THE ISSUE IS HOW GODDAMN STUPID THAT SENTENCE WAS! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A WORD I SAID BEFORE?!"** I roared in his face.

"W-what do you-" the sparkling hero-to-be stuttered before I dropped him on the ground.

I kneeled down and got into his face giving him the glare of a lifetime. **"Tell me Aoyama, what is the definition of bravery?"** I asked him coldly.

"B-being fearless," he answered, unsure of his words.

" **WRONG!"** I yelled in his face once more before standing up and furiously pacing in front of him.

" **That word had been** _ **butchered**_ **over countless generations!"** I yelled while waving my arms around in anger. _ **"Fearlessness."**_ I sneered in disgust. **"Is for the stupid and arrogant."**

I stopped pacing and threw my arms to my sides, **"True bravery, true courage,"** I slammed am hand on my chest and clenched it, **"is being afraid…"**

I let my arms drop and stared Aoyama directly in the eyes. **"Yet pushing forward despite that fear."** I declared to the world.

" **The second you stop being afraid is the second you start making mistakes that can easily lead to nothing but pain and suffering. If not for yourself then for someone else."** I explained solemnly, my head lowered in quiet anguish.

We stayed silent for a few moments, leaving only the sound of crackling flames to fill our ears before I spoke up again.

" **Let's get a move on."** I began to rigidly walk towards my classmate. **"We need to get out of here, and we've wasted enough time already."** I said as I offered my hand to Aoyama.

It took a second but eventually he took my hand, I hauled Aoyama up to his feet before we took off running again. A serious silence replaces the joyful spirit we once had before, and considering the situation we were in, it was a lot more appropriate. We continued running for another two minutes before we ran into another person.

It was Ojiro, he looked a bit winded, and his gi was lightly scuffed here and there. After a short chat we were off running to find an exit once more. A minute and a half of furious running later, we finally found the fucking exit. Thank the lords and ladies that may or may not exist. Each of us relaxed in some manner, a sigh of relief or a relaxing of posture, before booking it. For as grey and dingy as those doors were, they appeared to be made of marble and gold for us.

We slammed the doors open, jumping slightly in joy as we did so, and the relieved smiles on our faces doing nothing to hide our excitement at being out of the hot and humid hell hole.

"I am not the final boss."

Wait, what?

A flash of blood and a broken pair of goggles later, our faces were now pale with terror. Any joy we once had was swiftly dragged into a back alley and stabbed to death, as the hulking monster that was a n Nomu slammed Aizawa into the ground and broke his arm in an instant.

No no no no no no NO NO NOOOOO! Number seven! Number _goddamn_ seven! I just got out of a literal flaming disaster and I was already failing number seven, and who knows what else! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK _FUCK_ _ **FUCK**_ **!**

' _And here you are standing around like a useless waste of space.'_ the voice said mockingly. _'Not like that's anything new._

And with that I was off, leaving a cloud of dust in my wake as I ignored my classmates scream telling me to stop and rocketed off towards my teacher as fast as I could. Because that PTSD symptom could go fuck itself.

' _Wait? What-'_

" **FUCK OFF!"** I roared in fury at both the creature in my mind and in front of me as I quickly **Spring Locked** one of my legs before releasing it bounding towards the nomu.

I morphed one of my arms to give it a pointed tip before stabbing it through the Nomu's arm, causing it to let go of my teacher. I slammed my other hand onto the ground and **Spring Locked** it, at the same time I sent out some ropes of sludge and wrapped them around Aizawa's chest. In one swift movement, I ripped Eraserhead out from under the creature, along with my arm out of its forearm before unleashing the tension in my arm to get as far away from that thing as possible.

As I was flying through the air I began to cradle Eraserhead as careful as I could before I hit the ground in a three-point stance. I looked up and almost managed to smile at Shigaraki's anger before sheer bowel-dropping terror over took over as the leader of the league of villains gained a demented smirk, the hole in the Nomu's arm repairing itself as the beast stood up and faced me. I'm glad I don't have a heart right now, or I'd be having a heart attack from all these emotional shifts.

"The lost summon, we've been wondering where you had run off to."

Oh scheisse.

"Teacher is eagerly awaiting your return."

I began to shake in fear as the brief interaction with the scar-faced man ran through my mind. I was only in the same room with All For One for a minute, yet the sheer presence that man held took away almost as much sleep as my time with Furīku did. And the doctor had a month's advantage over him!

I cleared my head of those vile memories and glared at Shigaraki. **"The only way I'm getting anywhere near that fucker is in a body bag."** I wasn't entirely sure if they'd even be able to put me in a body bag if I died, but the sentiment was still noted.

Scratchy Scratches Itchy Too Handsy's face shifted into a ugly scowl, he raised one of his hands to his neck and began to scratch. An irritated grunt made its way out of his throat as I placed my teacher behind me and stood up.

"You've been gone for so long, you've forgotten your role in the party. Still, you're a student at UA; killing you is a double victory for us." Shigaraki explained as he began to speed up his scratching.

I looked behind me for a moment to see the somewhat confused look on Aizawa's face before returning my gaze to the hand-covered villain. I raised my arms and got into a fighting stance.

" **I can take whatever you can dish out and more. Bring. It. On."** I growled.

Shigaraki gave a small huff before letting his hands fall to the sides, the casual stance that he had irritated me. Did he honestly think he could-?

"Nomu." The villain droned, garnering the beast's attention before point towards me.

As my hardened gaze shifted towards the creature, a small hint of confusion entered my mind. Because, sure, the bastard could hit hard, but even if he could tank All Might's punches for a bit, there was no way its punches could do anything to-

"Incinerate."

And with that the beast opened its mouth and sent a gargantuan ball of fire my way.

The last thought that entered my panicked before I was engulfed in a tomb of flames.

' _ **Well that's new.'**_

* * *

(Third person P.O.V)

Aoyama was horrified. His new acquaintance had just run off and gotten himself killed saving their teacher. Sure, they wiped out the other thugs from before, but these were actual villains that had taken out their teacher, who was a Pro Hero. If he lost, what could they hope to do? And given what the fire from earlier did to the sludge teen, the chances he was alive were slim.

' _But no,'_ Aoyama thought to himself with clenched fists as he tried to muster up some form of courage. _'Kayama was afraid for our teacher's life.'_ He flashed back to the look of absolute fear Kayama had before running off. _'If he didn't run forward, no one else would.'_ Another flash, this one to Aoyama and Ojiro's shocked faces and still legs. _'No one else was around, no one else could work past their fear in time.'_

Kayama's rants blurred through his head. _'He knew what he had to do, and succeed in doing it, but died all the same.'_ Aoyama clenched a fist and looked down. _'Is this what begin a hero is, saving lives and fighting off villains 'til you get killed by one of them? Kayama barely even got a chance to show the world his sparkle!'_

"A critical hit~!" The lead villain sang with a joyous grin, "It's super effective~!"

Aoyama refocused the cocktail of emotions brewing inside him at the villains, causing a flash of anger to rise up. _'They killed him. They killed him and he's joking about it.'_

Aoyama stole a glance at his classmate beside him, Ojiro was shaking in a mixture of fear and anger, desperately trying to run off. Whether it would be towards or away from the villains, Aoyama began to doubt even the tailed teen knew.

" **Y͝o̡u҉ ͡kn͡ow?"** A deep, distorted voice rang from inside the pillar of flames, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

" **S҉ev́era̡l ̛m͝on̴ths̡ ag͡o,"** the voice rang again as a goliath silhouette formed in the flames.

" **͡Th̡at ̡m̀i̶gh͢t ha͝v̢e ḑoņe͠ ͝s̡omething."** Two massive hands furiously clawed their way through the flames, dispelling the flames and causing a rain of embers to shroud the area.

" **B̷u͜t ̧as ̡y͟òu c̵a̛n see, ͟it's ǵoin̷g͘ to͟ ͢t̛ake a͢ ̵lo͡t ̸mor̡e͜ than that ͡t͢o̢ ̸ţak͡e̷ m̸e d͘ow̶n̨.̀"** The giant said as it took a large step, its foot shaking the earth and breaking the ground.

A savage smirk formed on its face, **"S̶̀҉o a͞llo͞ẁ ̶́m̸̡e̡̨̨ ̛͝͡t҉ó̀ r̶̶ei͏͟t̷̕e͘r̷a̧̧t͡e̷͟."** Then it roared, causing the air itself to rattle with its battle cry.

" **B̛RIN͡G̡ ̕͟Í̛͢T̡͟ ̢͝O҉̸͟N̴̨!҉͢"**

Aoyama stood stock still, his jaw threatening to drop to the floor, because after all, that was a pretty appropriate reaction to see your presumed dead friend turn into a giant!

* * *

 **Rino: Hey readers! Sorry for the long wait. Again. Anyways, for those who aren't on Spacebattles (the other website where I post this), I'm going to college soon. Usually, such a thing would slow down the writing process of a story. But I have a new and hopefully better writing schedule. As for what the new schedule is, I'll tell you when I start seeing results.**


	9. Ch8: The Inevitable Outcome

Chapter 8: The Inevitable Outcome

Edited by Faenrir

* * *

Being engulfed in flames is never a good thing, especially for someone who already had a big weakness for fire. Imagine, if you will, a vat of boiling acid. Now imagine being in that vat of boiling acid, painful as fuck, right? That's basically what being engulfed in that tomb of flames was to me. Now, I could have dispersed the flames the second I got engulfed in them instead of waiting a few seconds for dramatic purposes. But Aizawa was fucked. His shoulder was bleeding like crazy, one of his arms was broken and his head was a bloody mess, and who knows how many other injuries he had. A dip in some flames was painful as all hell for him, but at the very least, it cauterized his wounds.

Being twenty feet tall was weird and took a long time to get used to. During my … _huuge... training,_ Midnight often took me out into the wilderness or specialized training facilities to help me develop my Quirk. During that time, I came up with this along with several other forms for me to use in combat. At twenty feet tall, my strength was at its greatest, which means if I don't want to crush someone, I have to be careful.

I gazed over the battlefield. The shock and awe on everyone's faces made me want to bust my non-existent gut laughing. But this was serious and laughing now was not the best of thing I could do… oh… oh, wow. That's Midoriya, standing in the water with Asui and the pervert, and he's muttering like a goddamned maniac. And there's frog girl slapping him out of his funk. Huh, turning giant turned his analyst mode on, neat.

I decided to capitalize on everyone's awe and quickly formed a face on the back of the leg that was nearest to my teacher.

" **Yo, teach?"** I whispered, only barely managing to get his pain-hazed mind's attention, **"Permission to fight brain bird?"**

Aizawa glared at me, quickly looking up at my new form, his bone-chilling glare never changing. Returning his gaze to my leg face, he released a small huff of pain. "The second... a pro shows up... you back off."

I gave him a nod before dispersing my leg face. Refocusing on the still reeling villains, I had to stop myself from frowning. After all, All Might should be crashing through the doors any second now which meant I wouldn't even get the chance to show off my skills. I formed an eye on the back of my head to get a better look of the stairs and… oh fuck... there were six people up there when there should have been five. Ashido, Sero, Uraraka, Shoji, an injured Thirteen and _Koda._

Koda should be with Tokoyami, but he's _not._ There should be five people up there because Iida should have run off to get help, but he _can't_. Because as far as I can tell Iida and Koda switched. And that means we're all alone. Back-up's not coming for a while because All Might won't rush here if he doesn't know about the villains. The butterflies have been released and now I must deal with it. With grim determination I took a step forwards, the noise of my giant foot breaking the concrete, snapping everyone out of their shock.

" **̛͝Al͜l̛̕o͏͞w̷̷ ͠m̸͢e̵ ̷̢͟t̷̵o̧ ͟in̶̷̡t͘͠͞r̸od̷̨u̸͡c̀͢e͠ ͟y̡͏ou̡ ̛͡t́o̴ ̴̵́w̸h͡a̶t͘͝ ͞I̵ l͜͝i͟k̵̴͟e t̷o͜ ́҉̴c̷̛a̛͡l̷҉̡l ҉̸̕Fo̸͞rm̴͠ ̶͢Oǹe:̛̀"̨**

I lept forwards and slammed a fist into the Nomu! The ground around me rattling as I buried the creature under my fist.

" **̢̛͞G̶͡O̴͘͞ĻI͝A̛T̷̴̸Ḩ̶͞!͏̴̨!̕!̛͡͡"̶̵**

With the Nomu under my fist, I wrapped some sludge around its body before flinging it high up in the air. While it was gaining height, I grabbed the ropes of sludge that connected it to before slamming it into the ground, embedding it in the ground again. I reeled the creature back to me and leaned forward. As it slammed onto my clenched fist I leaned forward and threw a punch, sending the Nomu flying. As it hit the ground, it skipped on the earth for a few dozen meters before coming to a stop.

"Hax..." I heard Shigaraki mutter, causing me to glance at him.

He was furiously scratching his neck; his eyes were shaking with rage as he glared at me. "You're using hax, you're a filthy cheater! Nomu was crafted to beat All Might!"

I chuckled at his words, causing the hand covered man's anger to skyrocket before I gave him a vulpine smirk. **̷ "̡Ý̶o̶̕u͟͠͝ ́m̧a̕y̸͢ ̛͜h̨͝ave ̶m҉a̴͘͟d̷̨e͟ hi̕m͢͞ t͠͞o̷̧͢ ͞͞b̸èąt̶͘͟ Al̷͞l̴͡ ̕̕Mi̶͏g̸h̛t͝,̀ ̵҉b̕ư͞t͟͜ ͢͟y͘҉ơ̴u̕͢ ͞s̷e͜͏e̢, ͞ún͡͡lì̷ḱ̶e̶̡̛ ̛mos̶t pȩ̀o̶̢̡pl͜e͝, ̸́͜I̴ ̴͘d̡o̴n̴'t h̨͟àv̵̢̀e ́҉b̸̢͘l͏̶̛o͜͜o͢d̵̢ ̸̶t̀o͢͏ ̕ble͟҉e̷͠d͏.̢"͡**

I took a step towards the Nomu, who had just managed to get back on its feet.

 **̢"҉I̧̕͘ ̡́͠d̢͜o͝n̛͞'t͞ ̡h̕͡҉a̶͞v̀e̕͜ ̛b̡͡͡on̸͜e͟͞s͘ ̡t̴͜͏o̷ b͏r͏éa͝k͝͞.̧ ̷̕T̴h͡e̵ ͜o͏́́n̡̕͢ly̶ ̢ţ͝h̡̡i͡n͏g̕ ̀t̛h̴̀͢a̧t͏͜ ̀͡th̡̡͏i̵̴͘ǹ͡g͘͘͠ ͏has̡̨ ̷͡a̢ga͏i̷n̶͏̨st̨͜ ̕m̨͜ę̸̨ ̕͟i̧͟͟s̴͝ ̡ì͘t̴͡s͝͝ ̡͠f̢̨̀i҉̸rę ͏̧b̨҉r̢̡e̴̷͟a̸̸t̴h.̵̨"͝҉̡**

"Nomu, turn him to ash!" Shigaraki furiously demanded.

The brain bird reeled its head back and proceeded to launch a torrent of flames towards me. As it was doing that, I made a small gap in my chest and connected it to a small tube that led to my mouth. I raised my head, opened my mouth and expanded the gap as fast as I could. Air rushed into me, causing my chest to balloon outwards. The flood of fire had almost reached me when my chest had reached comical sizes. I face the fire, pursed my 'lips' and breathed out a mighty stream of air that blew back the flames and prevented them from reaching me. After several seconds, the Nomu stopped breathing flames and began to pant. I, meanwhile, just smirked and gently released all the excess air.

" **B̴ú͞҉t̴ ͏͢͠aś͞ ́͢yǫ͡u̸ ̢͝c̡͝án̸ ͝͠s҉e̸̢̕e̴҉, ̧͠I̕'̵͡v̷e f̴͢ou͜n̢d͘ ̷w͞a̡͘ý͏s ͟t̷o҉͠ ̵̀c͢o̧̢͠u͏͟͡n͜͠t̵̡͡er̢͜ ҉҉͡t̷̢͡h̕a͘t̸.͞"**

I stretched out an arm, grabbed the Nomu, and brought him back to me. As I held the beast like some cheap action figure, Shigaraki began to belt out orders like the man-child he was. Most of them being some other way of saying _'burn him'._ But it seemed like that fire attack had some sort of timer as all the creature could muster was a puff of smoke, so all it could do was uselessly fail in my grasp. And while it may be very strong, it wasn't very hard to stop it from pulling me apart. A little shift here and a little shift there and any time it tried to rip off some of me, my sludge just past through its fingers like water. I began to contemplate what I was going to do next; without Iida, the heroes on campus wouldn't know about the villain attack until it was over - I couldn't contact them. My phone was useless with the signal being jammed. But what if it's only really jammed in the building?

I looked up at the concrete sky above me and shrugged. Even if things didn't work, it should grab someone's attention, at least. I spent a second trying to locate my phone in my now massive body, only to find it in one of my left toes. I need to keep better track of the stuff I leave in me. I shifted the cellular device into the arm that was holding the squirming Nomu and punched upwards, stretching out my arm towards the ceiling. I thinned out the stretching limb and began to feed the sludge in my other arm into the extending limb to let my limb go further.

I used the Nomu like a battering ram and sued to blow through the ceiling; by that time, only about a quarter of my other arm remained. I thinned out my arm a bit more and sent the rest of my arm into the smudge pillar. I got it about another ten feet up when I felt a searing pain in my leg.

"Stop ignoring me, you filthy casual!"

 **̷͟͞"̸͠A̢Ḩ͝H͠H́H̀!̶ ̵̡S̶h͘͟į͝͝t̶̕!͏͢ ̶A͏̷s͞҉͝s͟͝! M͡ó̶t̵͝h̴eŕ̸ ͘͝f̨͟ú̴̧c͟k̡i͘͜n͜g-̷ee͟e̵̡̧ę̕ehh҉h́͘g.́͟"́́** I hissed in agony, as I hopped around on one foot.

I almost lost balance for a moment before I thinned my body out to make myself another arm. When I looked down I saw that Shigaraki had decided to get all touchy feely with my legs and had disintegrated a small portion of it. The pile of disintegrated me laid in a pile of greyish shlop.

" **P̛i͢e͟ce͜ ҉o҉f́ ͜fu̧ck͠i̡n̛g-҉ f̶i̡l̕t̶hy ͠Hanzo̷ ͏main̸!̴"͢ ͜**

"How dare you!" Shigaraki snapped at me, genuinely insulted by my words.

" **Y̛o͠u҉ ͏fi͡g̸h̷t҉ l̸ik҉e҉ ̷a ͡dai̸r̕y͟ ̀fa͞r̡m̛er!́"͠**

"Have you even played Monkey Island!"

 **̴"I͘t͜'s o̵n t͡h̡e ͘l̶i̷st!̨"̛**

"What is even happening?" I heard Mineta question reality.

I formed an eye on my leg and looked at the trio who were still in the water, while doing this I also formed an eye near the top of my stretched-out arm made a smaller and pulled out my phone.

" **Oi, you three."** I said from a mouth on my leg, grabbing their attention. **"Get teach out of here. I'll try and get the villains to back off."**

I got three quick nods before they hopped out of the water and ran towards Aizawa. While I talked to them, the smaller arm I made was waving my phone through the air trying to get a signal, luckily the nomu stopped squirming so I didn't have to worry about it knocking it out of my hand. Meanwhile back down on the ground, Shigaraki had decided to run after Midoriya, Mineta, and Asui after he saw them making a break for Aizawa. Unfortunately for me, I was still searching for a signal and couldn't afford to move, but fortunately I didn't have to, as Shigaraki was forced to jump away from the running trio to avoid a sparkling laser.

"Excuse moi, monsieur villain," Aoyama said as he strutted up to us with Ojiro tailing behind him. "But I can't allow you to take another step towards them."

I gave my sparkling friend a thumbs up. **"̧Ni͜c͞e͏ ͟g͘oin̛g͢, ́Spa̵r͏kles͝.̡"̷**

Ayoama faced me, his constant smile plastered on his face per usual and- oh… oh... for someone who constantly had a smile, Aoyama had one mean ass glare. A smile and an angry glare usually equal an evil grin but not on his face. Just plain old anger.

"Vous et moi will be having a chat later."

I nervously nodded. **̧"Y͘e͡ah̵, ̴s҉ure̛ no̶-͠ o̧h̵ ̨h͞e͠y̡ ̨a s̴i͡gn̨al."** It was a weak one, but it should serve its purpose.

"What do you mean 'signal'!? We blocked teamspeak!" Shigaraki angrily questioned me.

" **Y͜o̸u did͡, i̸n͠side͘ ̶t҉h́e̵ ̨b̸ui̵l̶di͢ng̢.͏ ̴Bu͘t last t͢ime I̡ c̢h͝ec̴ked̶ ̛my ar̀m's ͘o͏uts̷ide ͘of it̴.̵"͞** and text sent, here's hoping Midnight gets it.

"You hacker!"

 **T͘h̵e game͝ we al̷l͠ ͡pl̨a͜y i̷s҉ call͠e͏d͜ ̀l͢ife,͟ c͜he̸ąts ͟and hac͘k̶s͜ d̛on̕'t̀ ̡éx͘ist i͢n ͘it."̴**

I tossed the Nomu off the side of the building and retracted my arm, quickly growing myself to nineteen feet as I did so. Bastard took a foot off me, that's at least two weeks of food right there. I gave Shigaraki a nefarious grin.

" **̶̀T̶hè͟ ́͏͟o̡͟͠n̸lý͞ ̧́͝t͝h҉̡҉i͡ń̡g̛͘ ̧͜w̧e̴͡ ̸̀͡p̴͢͜lay̸er͡s̡҉ ̴c͠͠͝a͝n ̶̨͡d͢o̸̕ i͏̨s͟͠ ̵́ab̨u̶̕͞s̵e ͝҉t̷̡͝h̸̕ę̢ ҉g͜a͞mę͞͠'ş ̵p͞҉hỳs҉̶i̧c̛͝s̡̕ ̕ en̵̴͠gį̷n͜è͡ ͝͞t͟o̡ ̢̀ş̛h̵i͟͠f͢͢t ҉t́͘͠h̴in̕g̀͘s̵̴ ̴̨̡i҉̸͜n̨͜͠ ̢͏o̷͜ur ̵͝f͘҉á͠͡vo͜҉̸r̨͞.̀**

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

Midnight was joyfully strolling towards the teacher's office. She had just finished tortu- _ahem,_ teaching some second years and wanted to grab a quick snack before heading off to the next batch of students. She had just rounded a corner when she spotted them, the Big Three, idly chatting with one another while walking the halls. Toyota happily marching along with his standard upbeat grin, Amajiki lagging only slightly behind, his perpetual nervous frown trembling, and finally Hado cheerfully strolling alongside the two, her long, slightly curled hair (which Midnight was slightly jealous of as she had tried to grow out her hair really long when she was younger but had to give up as she could never keep it clean or untangled like the third year could) bouncing every once and awhile. When the trio finally caught sight of her, their eyes lit up and they began to jog towards her.

"Midnight!" Hado yelled with an excited wave.

Nemuri gave them a light smile as she placed a hand on her hip. "What are you three doing here? Shouldn't you three be on the other side of the school, working your butts off in class?"

Togata rubbed the back of his head, a hearty smile of his face. "We actually came to find you, you see-" Hado shoved her way forward, getting right in the R-rated hero's face.

"We heard some rumours you had a son, it true?" The blue haired girl asked with an endless amount of curiosity burning in her voice.

Midnight's grin shifted to a nervous one, being slightly off-put by Hado's abrupt actions. "Well, you see-" she began before Amajiki interrupted her.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Amajiki said in a depressed tone; he was facing a nearby wall hiding his miserable expression. "It was just a stupid rumor, even then, then chances of Midnight having a kid is astronomically low."

The murderous aura that surrounded Midnight sent a cavalcade of terror-driven shivers down the three students' spines. They had all been a part of Midnight's many ... _training sessions_ , the most memorable parts of those classes being when some unfortunate soul decided to insult Midnight's age or her romantic life. The state of those fools after the extra time Midnight spent traini- no, who are they kidding. Tormenting them made no one but the utterly stupid willing to insult her for fear of what she'd do to them.

The aura of death dissipated however as Nemuri took a deep calming breath, causing the trio to nearly collapse in euphoric relief. The purple haired woman gave the dark-haired teen that mildly insulted her a scathing glare.

"It's not just a rumor. I do, in fact, have a son. I adopted him just over nine months ago."

The three teens stayed silent for a moment, "That makes a lot more sense." Amajiki muttered, earning him another terror trip via a brief murder shroud form Nemuri.

It dissipated just as fast as it before the moment Hado jumped in the Pro Hero's face with a smile "What's he look like? What course is he in? Oh… what's his Quirk? Is he any good at- wait no- you probably trained him, so he's good for combat- what's he like?" As the only female member of the big three continued to rattle off questions the other three humans standing the hall gained a sweat drop as some of her questions dropped off into the weird territory.

Nemuri was just about to silence the teen when her phone released a tone, doing that job for her. She quickly pulled out her phone from one of her suit's hidden pockets and checked her texts.

"Who's that?" asked Togata, his curious demeanor only lasting for a second when he saw Midnight's entire posture shift.

She was in battle mode.

Not even a second later, Midnight was running down the halls yelling into her phone as her voice was spread throughout the entire school via the speakers. "All available staff report to the front of the building! Villains are attacking the USJ building! I repeat, villains are attacking the USJ building!" her fury barely being restrained as she spoke.

If there was even a single scratch on her boy, someone is going to wish they were dead when she got her hands on them.

* * *

(Marc's P.O.V.)

"We should be leaving now, Shigaraki Tomura." The shadowy gumby man calmly said to the disintegrator.

Said disintegrator was two steps away from throwing a bigger tantrum than a stubborn four-year-old crying about a toy their parents refused buy for them. He was practically heaving in anger, his eyes wide with anger as they shook at me.

"No. No. No. No. NO! We're not leaving till one of them dies! Till All Might is ruined!" There's the tantrum, and the verbal info I need to get him to back off without coming off as suspiciously all-knowing.

" **̀͜I ́҉d͜͞҉o̵͏n̡͏҉'̷̧͏t͜-"** "DIE!" *BOOOM!*

I jumped a little at the explosion, I mean who wouldn't. It just came out of nowhere. Wave of smoke quickly covered the area before it dissipated to reveal an angry Bakugou holding down Kuro-something by his metal neck thingy. Never could remember his name. As Bakugou told his captive to hold still in his own violent manner as Kirishima ran up to guard him, Shigaraki's anger seemed to double. He looked between Aoyama, Bakugou, Kirishima and I, twitching every other second, trying to decide which one of us to attack.

" **̷̧͠A̕s͟ ̨͏̢I͠͏ ͟͞͠ẃa̸̧͞s̷ ̢̛͝sa̢͡y͟i҉ņ̶g̛҉ ͏b̡̕e͠҉͏f͘͘ore͏ ̴I̡͏͡ ̵w̵a͠͝ś̸ ̛i̸̷͠ńţ̷͡e͢͠r͢ru͞p̵͘te̡d҉."́** I complained, garnering the attention of everyone around us. **͟͢"̢̡I̴ ̛d̸ơ͟͏n͟'̨̨t͢ ̷͝k̨n̡͘o͠w̶̡̕ ͟w̷h͜y͡͏̕ ́͘y̶̷o̸̢u̕r̶ c͏o҉̸mp̕͞l̢a̧ìn̕͜͡įn͏̛g̨.̶͟ ҉̷I̷͞f̛͢ y̷̴ǫ̸u̕͟ ẃ̶a̢͘ń̶͡t́e͞d ̸̵ţo ̡̧r̶̀ú̡i͡n̨͡͞ ̴͘͠A̷͘͜l̷̡͏l͏̵ ͢͠M͏̴͏í̀g̀h̕͢͏t̨̡,̡͟ ̕y̴̶o͞u̷͘͏'̀v͞e ́͢͠do̵̧̢n̷̡e ̵̕a̸͘ pr̵etty͝ ̧g͡ò́͘o҉̨d҉̴͠ ͝jo̕͢b̷ ̸alr̷͡e̕͜a̷͝d͏̷̧y҉͏.̸̴̀"̛̀**

"What do you mean?" Shigaraki asked me with genuine curiosity, Bakugou echoing his question with anger.

" **͜͠A͏̢l̴̸̕l M̷i̕gh̕͢t̶͞͏ w̴̢ą̕s̵ ̷̴s̶u͝͏p̕ṕơ̡s̷̕͠e̡̢ḑ̨͜ ̶to̸̕ ̧͞҉b̶e̷͞ ̢h͡er̵̨͠e,́́͡ ̵͜͢t̡́o ͠tr̵̸a̷̛i͜n̶͠ ̷a̵̧n͟d̶…̸ ̨p̵̛͡r̴̡o̸ţe̢c͡͝t͏ u̢͏s ̵̕i͘͞f̛ ̴̢s̨̡͘ò͜mȩ̴t̷h҉̡͟i̛͞҉n͢͟g͢ ͡͡w̷͞e͜͡n̷̸͠t̷̛͏ ̸w̴͏r͝ò͝n͏g̨.̨͞ B̶͜͜e͜ ̛͠h͠e̴̡ ̶͢w͏͡ąs̴̨͡ń'̀͘͠t.̶͠ A̡̕͟nd ̷i͏͞n̛͞ ̸͢͜h͜͟i̶s ̛a̸̛b̷̶s̛̕͜e͏̵n̵̛͞ce͢,̵̀ ̛̕y҉ǫ̶͞u̢͢ ҉̢d̢͞iḑ̸͘n̶'t̷͡ ̀ju̡͡st̸́ ́͠s̛e͏̴v҉̸e͟r̢el͏̶͘y̸͏ ̶̢͡i̴̛͞ńj҉̷͠u̸͡͏r̵̨͡ę̸̨ ҉t̀̕w͜҉o̡͞ p̀͠r̀͘ǫ-̶͝ḩe͟r̀͠o̵es̴̨,̡̡ yơ̵̶ư҉̷ a͏͟l̨͝͡s̨̀o҉ ͘i̢̛ńjù͠r̸͏͠ę͝d̶͝ ͠͝ą ͏҉̶s҉̨͝t̀͟ùd̸͢e͢nt͟͏.́͢"҉͟͡** I said pointing to the pile of gunk that used to be me.

A spark of realization seemed to enter the villain's eyes, but it wasn't fully realized yet. Time to hammer it home.

" **N͏̶o͞w͝ ͏l͝èt̴͝'̴̢s̨̧ bȩ̴ ҉̕h̨͜o̵n͢e̴͝s̷̷͠t͟. Hu͜͞͞r͝ţi͡ǹ͞g̡̢̡ Ál̛̀͝l͏͡ ̛M̷̕͠i̧͠g̀͟ht͢ ͝ph̨҉҉y͜͏͏si͏͏ca̷̕l̡͠ly̶̡ ̵̀i͜҉s̶͏ ̸a̡ ͏̡͘v̶̛e̡͜r͟y̸ ̛͢h̶̕͟ard ̷t̛h͞͡i͟n̢g̶̡̕ ̧́t̡ǫ̨̛ d̨̕o͢͏.҉͟ ̀͟B̴u̕t̴͟ d̵a͘͢ḿ̡̡a̵͠g̵i͢͡n̨͞g̨ ḩ̕͠i̸͡s̛̀͢ ̢͟͢r̛͘͠ep͠͞u҉͟͡t̸̸a̷͝t҉i̛on͘ ̵̢͟i̧s̶̵͝ ̵҉a̶̡n ͢͞e̷͜a̛͘s̨̕͟i̶̢e̵r̴̷ ͢͜t́͡h̴i͞͡ng̴̀͝.҉"**

The spark was fully realized now. It shined with a twisted hope, that he didn't entirely fail his objective. But now it was time to murder it.

" **͟҉Y͞oư ̸sh̡ould҉̨҉ ̨͜͞le͟a͠͝v̡͜e̢͠ ҉nów w̷i͠t҉̴h́̕ ͢t̛͟h҉e ͝ĺ͜i̸͡͠t͢t̶l͡͝e̛͝ ́҉v̕ic̡͜͢t͏̧o̷r̴i͞e̢̢s͘ ͞͏̀y̡͜ou ̵́h͜ą͘v̨҉e̸̶̢,̨ ҉b̡͜͝e̛c̵á͠u͏̀͜s̡̡e̛ ̧ho͝n͝es̷t̴ļ̀́y t͜h͝e͢ ҉̶fa̛c͠t͏ y͞o̢ų͘͟ ͟e͏v̶e̸ǹ̷ ̧͝m̧͟a͝na̵g͠e͘͘d ͏̨t͘͠ơ̴͏ ́͝͏g̛͟e̡͏ţ̕͝ ̨͘t̛͡h҉̷̀e̸҉m͜͏́ ̶́wi͜t̀͢͞h̛ ͢͠͡y͡͏҉o͝҉͞u̸͟͝r̢̕ ҉̴͝h҉̷o̢͢ŕ̸r͝͠i͝͡d ͝͝͏t͏ea̡m̡͠͠ ̨́c̶̨o̴m̸̡ṕ ͟i̡͘s͡ ͟nòt̷̴h͏i̡͘͘n̴͞g͟͟ ̨͝s̴h̴͢o̴͟r̢t óf̀ ͢a̸͏ ̕͠m̸i͢͝r̴͘a̕cl̢e͘͡."͝**

Shigaraki went completely still. "What?" he growled out. The murderous intent has returned.

The shit eating grin that had been forming on my face the past moment was now splitting my face. **"Y҉ou̴͜ ͏̧h̢̕ád̴͝ ̡́͡a҉̴̀ ̛͢b́un҉͘c͜͜h̛͞ ̸̨͟o̧̡f o҉n̛҉è̡ ̡̀śh̴͟o̴̕͜t̸͢ ̛m̴̸o̵̴͠o҉k̶͜s͘͡,̴ two͞҉ ҉m̛a͝҉i̸͝n̨͟͡ ̷͏͝ch̴͜a͠ŕá̀c̶te̷r̶s͘,̶ ̷͜͢ą ̷̕͞s̀um͞m̡o͟͡n̶ s̢ơ̶ s͠p͏̶ęc͡͞ial҉͝i̸̵z̡͡e͟͝d͝ t̴h̷͏at̕ ̨҉t͜h͏e̕͝ ̀͘͠mom̨e͜nt͏ ̨͝i̷t͠҉ ̸̴͜c͘am̡͟e͟͝͞ ̀͠in͢͞t̴̀o̵̴ c̴̛o͘͢҉n̴͝ţ͟͞a҉̧̛c̸͡͝t̨ ҉͝w͜͏i͘t̶̡͟h̕ ͠so̸m̛͟҉ȩ͝҉t͞͠͡h͢͡i̸n̵̢g҉ ́t͝ha̷͘t͡ ̨̛i̡͟͏t̷̨ ̵̷c̡͢͠o̶̡u̕l̶͞d͜͞n̨̛͢'͏t̵͘͘ d̀͞ea̕l ̶ẁi҉t̴h̷ it͞ ̷̢fai̢͜l̴̶͘é͝d̷́ ́͡h̢̢͟ơrrìb͡l͞͞y. ̷A͘n͡d ̛tha̴͡͏t'̷̡͞s̕҉ ͠n̶͢o̶͠t̛ ͏̨e̵͠v̕e͟n̴ ̛c̀҉o͡u̡̕͠nt̨i̸͢n͘͞g ̴t́he̵ ͡l͝ac̡͘k̵̵ ͏óf͠ ̨́p͝re̶p̧ ͠͏y̢̨҉ou̸ d̡̀i̶̧d̴͡ ͢i͟ņ͞ ̕͠ǫ̧r̛d͏҉e͜͜r̵͞ ͏t̵͘o̵̸͢ ̶d̀e͢͝a̧͝l̷ ͠wį͟t̶̛͝h҉ us̷̵̀ ҉҉͟n̛ew̷͞b̵s͞.̷͝ ͡D́͝i̶͡d́ ̢͜y̨͢o̴u ̵͡҉ȩ͟͞v͝e͜n̨͜ ̷͝d́͢o a͘ny̢͘͡ ̨r͟e̡̡s҉͡ea̴r҉c͡h͟͟ o̧n̸͝ ̀͜͞ų͘͞s?͜ ͜͞B̸͜͝e͟c͘͟ą̨̀us̸͠e̶̛ ̢͘͞i̢͏f̡̀ ̵͝yo̷ú҉̴ d҉i͡d̛͘,́ ̧͝y̸o̡͢͢u͢ ͞w̵̨o̷͏ul͢ḑ͡ ̡h͠a̸v̷e͝ ̡̨́k̷͏ńo̡̨̨w̕n͠͞ ̧͟not͏̧ ҉ţ͏͝o҉̀҉ ͏͘d͡rǫ͢͟p̴̡ Asu̧͟͜i͘ ̸̕͞į̷n̸ ͏t͟h̨̨e҉ ̡͟ẃ͘͟at̨̨́e͠r̛͠ z͟҉͢o͏n͝҉e̡̛͝.̷̨"**

Fury now rolled off the handsy villain in furious waves. He began to slowly march towards me, dragging his feet with every step. Murder in his eyes. Ah shit. Well, no backing down now. I've committed myself fully to this. To quote Ron Swanson, "Don't halfass two things, fullass one thing."

" **̡͏F̢a͘͠c͜͠e̵ ̨҉͠i̷t, ̨҉t̸͢h̀͞e̡̧͜ ̴o̧n̵l̨͟͏ỳ҉͜ ͜͏r̷͝eá̶s͢ơ͜n̛ ͘͜͟y̷̸o̶͟͞ư ̧h͟a̶͢ve̷ ͜a͏̛n͘҉̶ý͡ ̴̢v̴̧į́̕c͘͢͠t̸̵o̴̵͢r̴͘i͢es̕͢ ̀t̨̨̛oda͢y̧ is ̴̧̛b́͘eca͏̛҉use̢ o̵̡f ̛͠b̡̨u̵͜͡l͘͡l̷̀sh͏҉̷it ̸́͝l̸͜uck͘͠.́"**

The final words were said, and the final straw was placed. The camel's back broke. And by camel, I mean Shigaraki, and by back, I mean rage. His rage broke. The handy man was blitzing towards me. I, on the other hand, was quickly shrinking down and preparing to throw the man-child in the water zone. Soon after that All Might would arrive and by the time he got out of the water he'd be K.O'd with a simple punch. Then boom, no more League of Villains. This would be their first and last outing.

"FEAR NOT, STUDENTS!" …. No.

"WHY?!" No…

"BECAUSE I AM HERE!" NO! NO! NO!

And with that, All Might slammed into the ground near us, causing everyone but the Number One to briefly leave the ground, and Bakugou's hand to jump off the smoke man's neck plate. Barely a second later, the purple haze man had warped away and Shigaraki was gone from my sight. With shocked terror in my eyes I began to frantically scan the area for them. After a second of searching, I spotted them near the bottom of the stairs, only 25 meters away from Aizawa, who was still being ferried up the steps.

"Shigaraki Tomura, All Might has arrived and the Nomu was defeated. It is best we leave now before-" the shadowy haze butler was silenced as Shigaraki slammed a hand on his neck brace, his pinkie hovering just above the metal plating. "Shut it, Kurogiri." Oh yeah, that's his name. Nice to know that finally.

"Enjoy your _victory!_ " Shigaraki spat, like the word was a venomous swear. "For next time we meet, lost summon, I'll be taking you back!"

And with that they vanished. Silence permeated the area as I turned and gave All Might a wide eyed, incredulous stare. I held that stare for several moments, as everyone was trying to process what had just happened. When All Might finally noticed my gaze, he stared back for a few seconds, becoming more and more off-put by the second.

"Young Kayama, what seems to be the problem…?" the hero asked with a nervous sweat drop.

" **You** **couldn't've** **waited five more seconds, could ya?"**

* * *

Not even four minutes later the teachers and police arrived, Midnight had fussed over me for a second before I got her off my back by telling her about the villains that harmed me, causing her to march sadistically to the fire zone. While the heroes and police went around the USJ to pick up all the KO'd villain lackeys, the students were forced to wait outside, at least the ones they were already present. Seven students were still inside the building and they still needed to be found. The students who were outside where swapping stories as I layed on the grass and started at the clouds. Shikamaru would be mildly proud. Bakugou wasn't talking either, he was just… glaring menacingly at me. So, nothing new there.

My classmates tried to get a story out of Aoyama, but he was just being secretive about the whole thing, giving only the barest of information, before striking a pose and sparkling. Seemed he was still going to milk some attention from the others like he did in the anime. That, or he wanted to talk to me before telling anyone anything. My peers had tried to get me to talk, but i just waved 'em off and said **"later"** , receiving many groans of annoyance. I, however, just started at the sky in wondered.

I wondered if I should have just ignored Aizawa's words and just punched Shigaraki in the face. I wondered if I should have manipulated Aoyama into help me instead of just fighting on my own. I wondered if my butterfly had gotten any of my missing classmates killed. I sat there and wondered if I indirectly murdered someone and begged every force in the universe for it not to be true. I sat alone for ten minutes then the door opened.

Dozens of people were hauled out of the building by cops, many in cuffs and nearly all of them unconscious. They were unceremoniously shoved into several large armoured police trucks before they were driven off. As several more trucks came forward to collect more thugs, I noticed a few familiar faces in the crowd that were headed this way. A lightly scuffed Jirou and Yaoyorozu, and a familiar pair of floating gloves. Kaminari was them too, but he was being carried towards some paramedics. And given the tears that were flowing down an invisible face, things were not good.

Before they even took another step towards our group I could already see their story. Everything went pretty much the same till Kaminari got captured. Hagakure snuck around to hit the villain that caught him but probably messed up and got Kaminari shocked. Yaoyorozu most likely took the villain out after that. But the damage was still done.

When the three girls arrived at our group Ashido immediately went up to them and asked what happened, while Koda and Tsuyu quietly shuffled their way over to Hagakure and attempted to comfort her.

Dammit. Damnit dammit dammit! Kaminari's face was most likely scarred and Hagakure might be scarred for life. Hatred began to well inside me. All of it for myself This was… AAUUUGH! By technicality it was my fault, but it also wasn't, as how the hell could I have predicted this shit would happen. My hate only grew as I noticed Tokoyami had just walked out of the building with one of his arms in a sling. FUCK! Two of my classmates injured because of my mere existence in this fucking world.

I stood up and walked away from my peers doing my absolute best to hide my hateful expression. Several years of drama class don't fail me now. I needed to get out of here, and just do something to vent. Scream, swear, punch something. I don't really care right now.

"HEY!" An angry voiced yelled at me as I walked away.

I twisted my head around to see that Bakugou was the one yelling at me, and just like that I stopped caring about hiding my hate. I ignored the explosive fuckwad and quickly returned to walking away. But it seemed like the shit stain wasn't happy about that as he quickly marched up to me, grabbed my jacket, and spun me around to face his ferocious visage.

"That handy asswipe talked like he knew you, you slimy bastard! How!?" The asshole roared in my face.

The entire area stood silent for a while, as all our classmates had stopped chatting and were now paying attention to Bakugou and I. Looking back at them, I noticed that Todoroki and Iida had arrived when I wasn't looking. That's probably why Half-n-Half didn't show up - he had to hold back for Iida's sake.

"Don't ignore you slimy fuck!" Bakuhoe roared in my face again.

" **Can't say."** Short and simple, keep responses short and simple so you don't go off the rails, Marc.

"The fuck you mean 'can't say'!?" And now there's spit in my face.

" **Let me go."** Deep breaths, deep breaths.

"Listen here you little-"

"Bakugou Katsuki." Another voice chimed in, drawing everyone attention to them.

It was Naomasa, surprising myself I didn't recognise his voice at first. I'm usually good at that. Then again it had been nine months since I saw him.

"I'm Detective Naomasa, I'd like to talk to you in private for a bit. Can you come with me?"

"But-" With the living grenades attention on someone else for that second, I slipped through his grip and began to walk off.

"Get back here you-" "Kayama Marc." Naomasa interrupted Bakugou, grabbing my attention.

" **Detective Naomasa, nice to see you again."**

"Nice to see you again too, though I wish it was under better circumstances." the cop said with a slight smile. "How's it been living with Midnight?"

" **It's been an… interesting experience..."** Why the hell would he ask me about that? I know I haven't talked to him in a long while, but he and Midnight occasionally talked, so…

I had just looked back at Bakugou when the obvious answer hit me. Naomasa saw what was happening and decided to drop off enough info to get him to back off. Despite being an outrageous asshole, Bakugou wasn't stupid. An interaction between me and a cop like that should drop some informational seeds in his brain.

"Kayama!" A certain false redhead shouted at me.

But apparently those informational seeds fail to take root in others.

"Bakugou's right. Those villains knew you. After what's happened to our classmates you gotta-"

" **KIRISHIMA!"** I yelled at my friend, my anger finally coming to the surface.

Kirishima jumped at my shout, obviously unnerved at my anger. **"Two things."** I emphasized by holding up to fingers **"One, If I told you anything, I'd be breaking the law as that information is confidential."**

The crimson haired boy gulped nervously as he looked over to the detective whose serious stare had morphed into a glare.

"And the second thing?" He stammered.

" **You have to be a level eight friend to unlock my tragic backstory,"** I declared seriously.

The loud smack of a gloved hand meeting a face was almost enough to rid me of my anger.

* * *

 **Rino: Holy Scheisse! For those of you who don't know, I have over 100 favorites and followers for this fic on . And I'm only eight chapters in! So, to everyone on both Spacebattles and FanFiction.** _ ***bows***_ **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	10. Ch9: The Jam Filling

Chapter 9: The Jam Filling

Edited by: Faenrir

* * *

Things were… meh. Just meh. Not to good, not no bad. But meh. I was in a meh mood and I was going to ride it out till meh became something else. Meh.

It was the day after the USJ attack and I was sitting in my room reading. Classes were canceled for obvious reasons, and I was home alone as my mum had to head off to help with the investigation and other Pro Hero business. So, I was stuck at home for the day with just about nothing to do but read on my cell phone. Unfortunately for me, I had read through every good fanfic I could find and didn't feel like re-reading any of them at the moment. I spent another three minutes searching before I gave up and looked at the clock - it was twelve twenty. I should have made lunch thirty minutes ago.

I groaned in annoyance as I rose from my bed. Pros of not have a stomach: not feeling hungry. Cons of not having a stomach: if you don't pay attention to the clock, you may not eat at all. I was a glutton, goddamnit! I love food! Missing a meal was a grievous sin and I refused to do so. That, and I still needed to replace the sludge I lost to Shigaraki, that bastard…

As I trudged my way to the kitchen, I formed several arms from my back and sent them to the fridge and bread closet. After rooting around for a bit, I pulled out four slices of bread, two pickles, the almost-finished remains of a stick of butter and cheese, a few slices of salami, and a bottle of mustard. I quickly placed all ingredients on a plate before lazily squirting a wad of mustard on the ingredients, then slammed my face on the plate. When I removed my face from the plate, all the food was gone, and I was content.

' _You're disgusting.'_

' _ **You do realize all I did was eat two sandwiches, right?'**_

' _No, you didn't! You just- it's just- you piece of trash!'_

' _ **Great comeback.'**_

' _You're disgusting!'_ The voice growled.

' _ **And I no longer care what you have to say right now.'**_

" _Don't you dare you-"_ I sighed in relief as I mentally punted the asshole voice in my head away. I wanted some peace and quiet right now. I leaned back a bit and scanned the table for a moment, when I noticed a note with my name on it. I made two other arms to take care of the dishes as I picked up the note.

 _Hey son~!_

 _We're getting kinda low on food, and since I'm going to be working for most of the day, could you please go out and get the groceries? I left some money and a list on my dresser. Have a good day sweetie~!_

 _-Mom_

I gave the note a half-hearted glare before sighing. I didn't really want to go outside today, but it seems like if I wanted more food I didn't have a choice in the matter. I quickly sent an arm to grab the list and cash before I grabbed one of several maroon hoodies and walked out the door.

* * *

I've been walking around for about three hours now! Nemuri was rather picky and only wanted the best and freshest food she could get, so she could keep her figure or some nonsense, which meant I had to go to specific stores to get specific things. Veggies? Random high-quality grocer in a back alley. Meat? Walk for twenty minutes down several random alleys till you find that one butcher that only sold the finest cuts of meat surrounded by big companies. Nemuri also wanted me to grab some noodles, so guess what? Walk for forty minutes till you find a tucked-away store that sold high quality, homemade noodles. Tea! Walk nearly all the way to UA, take a detour till you find a small house surrounded by the most unkempt lawn in history to get a small bag of world class tea. The old lady there was nice, but geez granny, hire some kid to mow your lawn.

Anyway, noticed anything constant in that last paragraph. It's all _HIGH-QUALITY SHIT!_ Everything from every store, no growth hormones, preservatives, pesticides, or animal abuse if their involved in one way or another. And the places that they get this stuff, it's from a family friend, or a friend of a friend, or on a farm run by their cousin. With all this in mind, you'd expect that it's all pretty expensive - and it is - but thankfully, due to Midnight being both an active Pro Hero and a teacher. She be raking in that dough like it's nothing. So, the expenses were pretty much negligible. Why am I mentally narrating all of this to myself!? Because I like to complain and getting into a random argument with random passersby isn't something I'm very keen on doing. So, I'll complain to myself.

I was currently making my final round of groceries, as I had to take several stops at home to drop off the food I'd already gotten. Now all I had to do was pick up the bread and butter. Funny how the simplest of things had been left for last, eh? I continued strolling for a bit when I finally strolled across my final destination, a familiar bakery that was no longer burnt to the ground. It took about two months for it to get rebuilt, and when it was, I decided to pop in for a visit. The moment I walked in, I was immediately greeted by the Müller family who thanked me profusely for saving them once more and was then promised a fifteen percent discount for life. While the modest part of me wanted to deny the offer, the greedy glutton in me punched that modesty into oblivion and took their offer. Since then, I had gotten to know them rather well. Their bakery was simply called Müller's Pastry Emporium.

' _Wow. Real original there, idjit.'_

' _ **...Why are you saying that like it's my fault?'**_

' _Because shut up.'_

I rolled my eyes before walking into the shop. I didn't feel like getting into an argument with my PTSD manifestation right now.

' _I'm not a-'_ _ ***punt***_ _'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!' And it's out of the park!_

"Kayama are you ok?" Asked a familiar voice.

I looked over to see the woman whom I had saved all those months ago, with a concerned look on her face. Realising that she had been calling me during that brief interaction with the asshole in my head I quickly went to reassure her.

" **Sorry; just caught up in my thoughts,"** I reaffirmed her. **"Anyway, I'll take two loaves of the best rye bread ya got… and a loaf of the best bread in existence."**

"So, cheese bread?" she replied jokingly as she quickly gathered the bread I asked for.

" **You know me well, Mrs.** **Müller** **:** **Master of The Loaf."** I retorted in a goofy fashion.

She giggled at my words. "I've been thinking of changing the name of this place for a while, Masters Of The Loaf is probably one of the better names we could use, but..."

" **The Mister's too attached, isn't he?"**

"Yep."

As she returned to the counter to ring up my order on the register, a passing thought crossed my mind, as I look at the clock and noticed it was around two-forty.

" **Odd question,"** I said gathering the attention of the baker. **"Aren't you and your hubby usually making, like, donuts around this time?"**

A relieved sigh escaped her. "Usually that would be the case, but we've got a new employee recently," she made a motion for me to hand her the required cash. "We were a bit worried at first - he was a criminal and was only put on parole recently, but he's been really handy so far."

I now stood stock still. The words criminal, parole, and bakery echoing in my mind. I stared Mrs. Müller in the eyes and gave the slightly awkward question shuffle.

" **This new employee... He wouldn't happen to have a mutation Quirk that makes him look like a reptile, would he?"** I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Ms. Müller answered, her head slightly tilted.

If I could still breathe, I would have taken a deep breath, but since I didn't have to, I skipped over that part as I cupped my hands around my mouth.

" **Hey Ryota! How ya doin'!?"** I yelled towards the baking area behind the counter, startling Ms. Müller.

"Kayama what are you-"

"Get back here you little-" Mr. Müller yelled as what sounded like a series of pans clanging came from the back.

Out from the doorway came a lizard-man in baking attire with a surprised look on his face. He started at me for a second, looking like he wanted to say something before he gave up and changed his mind.

"What's your nam-" Ryota began before he was tackled to the ground by Mr. Müller.

"gotcha, ya little hosenscheisser."

"Language." Ms. Müller chided sternly causing her husband to flinch.

Mr. Müller was a pleasant man from Germany; he moved to Japan in search of a new life. He never really got into it, but from what I could infer, his circumstances back home weren't the greatest. When he got here, he started up the bakery, starting out with only baked sweets at first, but when he got married his wife decided to diversify the menu. As I later found out, Mr. Müller never really wore any fire/heat protection because of his Quirk, Feuerschutzschild, which basically translated to fire shield. I found this out as I had grabbed a burning hot tray off him once. Not fun. However, with that in mind, I had begun to wonder why he didn't do anything when I first met them. You know, when the building was burning down into a blazing heap of ashes. Turns out while Feuerschutzschild protected him from the fire and heat, explosions are a different matter. Poor bastard was only a few meters from the blast, got knocked the fuck out.

" **Oi,** **Mr. M** **.** **"** I said, interrupting his and Ryota's tussle. **"S'kay. Me and him have met before. Let's just say I kinda helped him get on the right track."**

Mr. Müller paused for a second before getting off the lizard man and helping him to his feet. One slightly awkward conversation after that and Royta and I sat at the Müller's kitchen table.

"So..." the draconic baker began with an awkward tone. "I never got your name and calling you 'kid' would be a but rude, so…."

" **Name's Kayama. So Ryota, I see that you've finally become a baker."**

"I'm more of an apprentice, really. I only really learned how to make a basic loaf of bread and I never really found out how good they were. I made some bread when I first started here; Ms. Müller said I did pretty good, but…."

" **She cringed a little, didn't she?"**

Ryota let out a sad sigh, "Yeah."

" **Don't sweat it. Sucking at something is the first step at being sorta good at something."** I shrugged with a friendly smile.

"Thanks… I guess?" The scaled baker trailed off, not really sure how to take my words of advice, before slightly shaking his head. "Anyways what have you been up to since-"

" **I kicked your ass."** I interrupted, causing Royta to glare mildly at me.

" **Well, in chronological order. I was interrogated by the police, adopted by Midnight, saved the Müllers from a burning building, decided to become a hero, was** _ **'trained'**_ **by Midnight, got into U.A and I am currently on a grocery run because school's out on account of the villain attack yesterday."** I counted off on one of my hands in a nonchalant tone, growing a finger for each new point when I ran out.

The wide-eyed stare Ryota had was stirring with considerable confusion. "Wha...?"

I let out an annoyed sigh, **"I was interrogated by the police, adopted by Midnight, saved the Müllers from a burning building-"** I listed off again before Ryota interrupted me.

"You were adopted by Midnight!" Royta almost yelled in surprise.

" **I am fourteen years old and was homeless at the time. My actions that night apparently made her think I could be a good hero, specifically my speech to you."** I shrugged with something akin to indifference. **"So, what've you been up to?"**

"Interrogated by police, sent to jail, testified in court, let out on parole after a few months of good behavior and I'm now following my dreams of becoming a baker." he said while mirroring my tone from moments ago.

I gave Ryota a wry smile. **"Speaking of jail, guess who I met yesterday during the USJ attack."**

The dragon-esk man across from me looked shocked. "You were at the USJ yesterday?!"

I was bewildered for a moment before a thought crossed my mind. **"You stopped listening after I said Midnight adopted me, didn't you?"**

Ryota had the decency to look embarrassed at my accusation. After that, I repeated my chronological list and I decided to give him a quick rundown of the events that occurred yesterday. Specifically, the part where I reunited with his old buddies. I didn't tell him too much, though, just a slightly more detailed version of what the public was told. He laughed a bit when I wove the tale of how I escaped his old friends and their new buddies.

I left shortly afterward, making sure to grab a jelly donut on my way out. I walked all the way home with a content smile on my face. When I finally got home, I noticed Nemuri lazing on the couch with a sandwich, then she noticed me and sat up with a worried look.

"You should've been here twenty minutes ago; what happened?" she asked with a tone that almost made me feel guilty.

" **Nothing much, just lost track of time catching up with an old acquaintance."** I stated as I stashed the bread away before pulling out some milk form the fridge and taking a swig from the jug.

I blanched in horror and fell to the floor in pain as I absorbed the what I only now realized was a lumpy _substance_. **"Oh god!"** I cried in agony.

"What happened?!" Nemuri yelled in worry.

" **The milk's gone bad!"**

"What?! I just bought that three days ago!?"

" **Why can't I throw up!?"**

"Should I call the hospital!? Poison control!?"

" **End meeeeee…."**

' _This is what you get for being a slob.'_

" **Uuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggggggggggg…."**

* * *

(Third Person P.O.V)

It's was eight PM and the Müllers had closed shop an hour ago. Ryota was now standing in the almost uncomfortably small kitchen of his shoddy apartment, preparing some food for dinner. The smell of eggs began to waft through the cramped apartment as he began to scramble them, the place had been provided to him upon his release for prison. When he had first moved in, the place reeked of cannabis. A smell Ryota had only been exposed to a few times in his life, and one that he was glad to have finally gotten rid of.

* * *

A certain orange-haired thug sat alone in his cell. Specialised rubber sleeves covering the metal portions coming from his back, while his hands sported a pair of gloves and cuffs made from the same material. Said thug glared viciously at the cop that was in front of his cell.

"Anything else you'd like to declare, Kurai?" The cop asked, the tone of his voice carrying  
the message _'I'm tired of this shit.'_

"Eat a dick." The now named Kurai huffed viciously at the cop, causing the officer to sigh in  
annoyance before walking off.

Kurai continued to glare, the wall across from him now being the target of his rage, this continued for a few minutes. Before he began to smile maniacally at a new sight in front of him.

* * *

Ryota quickly buttered a piece of toast and slapped it on his plate before walking into his living room. He quickly went to sit on the sole piece of furniture that resided in the room besides an old TV and the _'table'_ it resided on. It was an old beat up recliner that smelled of memories of days long past. Ryota placed the plate on his lap and pulled the remote from its hiding place in the chair's cushions. He quickly flicked through the channels till he found what he was looking for: The Heroic News Network.

It was a homemade reporting network, made up of, from what he understood, a tight knit group of All Might fanboys. There was another station called the All Might News Station, but while the HNN was so bad its good, AMS was just plain horrible. Ryota smiled fondly as he recalled all the times he and his old friends tuned into this channel just to rip into it and laugh about how horrible it was.

* * *

Kurai stood up, and quickly made his way to the purple mist in front of him. He was slightly surprised at how fast they acted, picking him up only the day after he was caught. But he didn't really care, all he could think about was what he was going to do to that slimy brat when he got the chance.

The second Kurai stepped through the portal, he knew something was wrong. The stench of blood permeated the air around him, and that was when he noticed it, or rather _them._

* * *

Ryota's melancholy smile persisted as he sat alone and chuckle at the buffoonery he was witnessing. As nostalgia flooded him he couldn't help but wonder how his old friends were doing.

Blood was flooding his lungs. He had tried to escape, but the misty portal had already vanished. As his vision began to fade, he looked at the floor to see the bloody corpses of his gang and several other thugs. Kurai used his last of his strength to glare at the faceless bastard that had killed him. And after the final iotas of life was ripped away, he was tossed aside like garbage as All For One ordered Kurogiri to open another portal.

* * *

Ryota shrugged in joyful indifference, other then a few bruises, they were probably fine.

* * *

(Marc's P.O.V)

It was now tomorrow, or was it today? Classes were back in action and I was back sitting in my seat. Turns out Midnight was in a rush when she bought the milk and forgot to check the expiration date. Most of my peers were talking about the aftermath of the attack while I sat miserably in the back. For yesterday, I had experienced a slice of true hell; just imagine the feeling of a terribly bad stomach ache, throughout your entire body. The pain still echoed. From then on, I swore to always inspect before I ingest.

I swept my eyes around the class a few times and noticed that Hagakure was unusually quiet today, she was usually one of, if not the most talkative person in the class. Meanwhile, Kaminari was flaunting his admittedly cool looking lightning scar that now marred his face. I was, however, slightly miffed about the fact that he didn't realize that Hagakure was flinching every time someone said it looked cool. I would be angrier at him if it weren't for the fact she was invisible and noticing said flinches was a very hard thing to do. I'm pretty sure Shoji is the only other person who noticed, as I saw him giving her a shoulder pat at one point.

Tokoyami, the only other person that was injured in that mess, had his arm patched up by Recovery Girl. That was nice to see. I was just about to pull out my phone when Uraraka began to talk to me.

"Are you ok, Kayama?" she asked in concern, obviously worried about my current state of being.

" **Ech."**

Uraraka gave me and odd look. "Ech?"

I gave a lazy nod of affirmation. **"Ech. Take that sound, turn it into an emotion, that is what I am."**

Uraraka continued with her odd stare before giggling and returning to… whatever she was doing beforehand. Still, with that out of the way now I can-

"Attention!" Iida yelled as he marched up to the podium at the front of the class. "Home room class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seats!" he finished in what I would like to call 'Iida Pose Number Twelve.'

I promptly ignored him and everything else as I began to mope once more. Why, oh why, must the universe prevent me from reading before class! Not even ten seconds later, Aizawa popped into class, shocking the rest of my peers. I, in the meantime, silently analyzed him for a moment before sighing in relief at the fact that he had about thirty percent less bandages than he did in canon. He quickly dismissed any and all questions about his well being, when he managed to trudge his way to the podium and gave the class a serious glare.

"Your fight's not over." Aizawa declared, getting mixed (mainly shocked) reactions from the class.

And in three, two, one, the sports festival is… "Despite the fact that a majority of you got away with no serious physical injuries," Wait, what? "The fact remains that what happened at the USJ was extremely... _jarring_. For many of you." he continued, choosing the word jarring carefully. "If you feel the need to, we have a therapist on the fourth floor, room 406. It is completely confidential."

As he finished, a shaky silence was set over the classroom. After that, homeroom continued as normal. No surprising announcements, logical ruses, or bait-and-switches. I was still really nervous. The sports festival should have been announced today. Why wasn't it? It wasn't till it was nearly the end of class I got my answer.

"By the way." Aizawa said with a warning tone that almost caused everyone to stand at attention. "In two weeks' time the sports festival will be taking place. You'd best use that time to prepare for it."

I and several others gave a huge sigh of relief when Aizawa said that. But even then, two weeks didn't seem like a lot of time, especially since the villain attack only happened two days ago. Jiro had just begun to raise some concerns when I, per usual, went back to the inner sanctum of my mind. The race was going to be fun, and a cake walk for me. All I had to do was make sure not to end up in first place. The cavalry battle was going to be a pain as I had no idea whom to team up with and due to the fact that I tended to be an awkward idiot when it came to picking people to work with. As for the one-on-one battles, well, so long as I don't have Todoroki or Bakugou as my first fight, I should be at least be able to at least cruise my way into the second round of the tourney. But that would depend on if I even made it past the second round.

I had returned to reality when Eraserhead had begun to talk about the Olympics, and I only half paid attention after that, as my interest in the subject at hand had mostly waned. My attention was now focused on Midoriya, because the second I got the chance, I would be hauling his ass off for training. A few moments later, Cementoss stepped into the class and Aizawa hobbled out of it, hopefully to see Recovery Girl.

I almost groaned in anger; I hated this class. _Modern literature._ It was just so unbearably boring. Sure, there were some interesting books here and there, but not only were we not talking about any of them, none of it could really keep my attention for long. Then again, I preferred graphic novels over most books, and even then, fanfiction is where my heart lied. I really wished I could just read on my phone during this class, but I couldn't do that if I wanted to pass this lame class. Wasn't even the beginning of the year and my marks were already tanked. Not because Cementoss was being an ass and lowering my marks because he didn't like me, but because I was lousy at using a pencil and paper to translate my thoughts into the written word.

The reason I was so sure that it was my fault and not Cementoss being a dick, is because Nemuri had shared with a me a story of a teacher at U.A that did that over four years ago. The day after a student outed them, the principal held an assembly and fired them in front of the entire school after revealing their crimes. Their teaching license was promptly revoked, and they had left the country a few weeks after they were fired. Nezu had also sent a file of the incident to the media, which sent them after the former teacher like a pack of ravenous wolves.

Two hours later, class was over, and it was time for lunch. Needless to say, I booked it to the cafeteria and ordered as much food as Lunch Rush would allow me to. I wanted to replenish all the sludge I lost as fast as I could. After I received my food, I repeated the process of unceremoniously dumping said food into my mouth and dropping off my dishes. Seeing the furious expression on Lunch Rush (he was surprisingly expressive for someone whose face was always covered), brought me some joy. Annoying people was fun.

I soon made my way out of the cafeteria, wanting to see if could find Shinso again for another battle, for this time his ass was grass! I took a few steps down the hallway when just before the cafeteria door could close, it was swiftly swung open again. I swiveled my head around as the sudden nature of the action had caught my attention. When I saw who it was, I stopped and faced them like a normal person, it was the least I could do given the situation.

" **Well,"** I began my joyful mod now replaced with solemn relief. **"Guess it's time we had that talk."**

The stern glare Aoyama was giving me told me all I that needed to know.

* * *

 **Rino: well, this took while. Sorry for the wait but my motivation likes to take frequent vacations. Anyways, this chapter along with the next one and several future ones, are what some would call** _ **'filler'**_ **. And I use that term loosely, for they aren't really** _ **'filler'**_ **. There will be at least 1-3 of these chapters between every arc in the story. These chapters will include everything from my own little side stories, the OVA's (or at least brief mentions of them depending on the content of it), and movies. These chapters will give me time to plan out upcoming arcs, and character building. Not entirely** _ **'filler'**_ **, but still something that will allow me to provide you with more content, while also giving me some breathing room to work with.**


	11. Ch10: Down to Business

Ch.10 Down to Business

Unedited

 _You-!_

 **Rino: Lazy sack of shit.**

 _You-!_

 **Rino: Worthless pile of crap who can barely keep up with the easiest writing schedule possible.**

 _VOUS_ _-!_

 **Rino:** **Fuckwad irréparable lié à la profondeur de l'enfer.**

 _...Why do you hate me._

 **Rino: Boy I don't hate you, I am you! Anyways sorry for taking so long. Without further ado, here's chapter ten!**

* * *

As Aoyama walked away from me, I let out a massive sigh of relief. Spilling the entirety of my guts to him wasn't an easy thing to do, mainly because I never really had to do anything like that before. It was definitely one of the most difficult things I've ever had to do, and I never want to do it again. So no more manipulating classmates even if it's for their own benefit.

I took one more glance at Aoyama's retreating form before setting off the cafeteria. I had managed to somewhat salvage our friendship. And while it would take awhile, regaining his trust would be worth it in the end. Friendship is magic and all that crap. As I made my way to my destination, I began to feel… content, I guess. Feelings be weird. That conversation took a lot of time though, and I needed to find Shinso. For his ass was grass! _*paff* *thud*_ "ow!"

The fuck.

I looked down to see who had so rudely collided with me while I was revving myself up for battle to see, **"well, well, welly well well!"** I exclaimed joyfully, **"If it isn't everyone's favorite green machine. Where you off to in such a hurry?"** I continued as I pulled Midoriya to his feet.

"Um actually, I was, uh looking for you." Midoriya explained nervously.

" **Really? Whatcha need?"** I asked him expectantly.

' _ **Please be here for training, please be here for training, please be here for training, please be here for training, please be here for training!'**_

' _You're such a needy fuck.'_

' _ **Don'tcarefuckoff.'**_

"Well, you know how you, uh offered to train me awhile ago. After the building battle training. I was wondering if-" **"yes"** I interrupted him while bearing a grin that was most definitely disturbed.

I quickly grabbed him by the arm and began power walking through the halls, dragging a concerned Midoriya with me.

" **So, I'm thinking it's because of the sports festival that your asking me to help ya now, eh?"** I asked joyfully as I dragged the unfortunate protagonist around.

"Yes, it's just that, the sports festival is super important. And, I want to make sure I leave the best impression I can. To show the world that-" **"You know Midoriya."** I interrupted him once more. shite, I almost forgot about that conversation.

Dammit All Might, stop putting so much pressure on the bean sprout, will ya.

" **Remember what Aizawa said; after this sports festival passes, we'll still have to do it again the following two years."** I spin my head around and gave Midoriya a relaxed stare. **"So, don't worry about it to much. Even if you don't get far this year, you'll have two more chances to show the world what you can do."** I gave Midoriya a lax grin.

" **I'm not saying 'don't go all out', but, try and pace yourself. K?"** I said before turning my head back around, only catching a glimpse of a now slightly less stressful green bean.

As we reached our destination, I let go of Midoriya's arm and lightly rapped a family pattern on the door labeled _'teachers office'_.

 _*thunk, thunk, thunthunk-thunk, thunk thunk_ *

We stood around silently for a moment before the door slid open to reveal, "Hey listeners!" An over enthusiastic Present Mic, "Whatcha need?" Per the usual.

" **A place after school so I can teach Midoriya how not to break himself every time he uses his quirk."** I explained while jabbing a thumb in my green haired peers direction.

Present Mic rested his chin between his thumb and pointer fingers. "Hmm, that shouldn't be too much of a problem, I'll just need the days you'll be training and the name of the staff member that will be overseeing it."

I blinked. **"Shit."** figures we'd need someone to watch over us if we're training with our quirks.

"I'll do it." A feminine elderly voice popped up from behind the mic meister, peering around him I saw the one and only Recovery Girl!

" **Thanks."** "Thank you very much Recovery girl!" Midoriya and I thanked the nurse in unison, the two of us on completely different sides of the enthusiasm spectrum.

"Don't you worry about it." she replied with a friendly smile. "Besides," she continued before glaring at Midoriya. "With his track record I'll probably have to be called in to help anyways."

Midoriya sagged at her words, whether it was form shame or embarrassment I had no idea. It was probably a mixture of the two.

" **Ahh, don't worry Midoriya."** I said while slapping a hand on his back, **"By the time I'm done with you you'll only have to worry about other people breaking your bones."** I finished with a demented grin that sent shivers down the green bean's spine.

The look of fear Midoriya was giving me filled me with glee.

Fucking with people was fun.

* * *

School passed rather slowly after that. Fucking time, moving slow when you excited for something. Still classes were now over and Midoriya and I were getting ready to leave for training, but when we opened the door, we found ourselves blocked by a crowd of curious students. As several of my peers commented on the hoard of students, I stayed a silent observer like many of my other classmates. Looking over the crowd, I could see Tetsu^4, A bunch of other class-one-B people who I didn't know the names of, and oh look, there's Shinso! Cutting his way to the front, while giving my class a passive-aggressive (heavy on the aggressive) threat while also laying down the grounds for his tragic backstory. All in all, nothing diffren-oh shit. Here he comes. Dat boi. Monoma. Silencing Tetsu^4 before he could even say anything.

"Honestly," the Copy quirk user said smugly, "I don't know what your all worried about. Even if they did fight off some _villains,_ " he stressed the word in a sarcastic manner. "A bunch of those idiots even managed to get themselves _injured._ "

I stared at the asshole in front of me in shock, because for as much of a dick as he could be, he wouldn't go that far, would he?

"Hey, back off!" Kirishima yelled as he stepped forward. "Some of us were seriously injured during the attack so-" "oh please." the blond dickwad cut in, the smug look he had on his face was becoming very punchable.

"Anyone injured buy a bunch of no name thugs doesn't even deserve to be in the hero course, they aren't even worth the-." **"Fuck it."** I interrupted Monoma with a deadly tone before stepping forward and slugging him in the face.

My punch was met with a satisfying crack and the slamming of the blonde's body to the floor. The entire hallway now stood silent in shock, Monoma was already trying to stand up but was failing due to his rattled brains. "Hyou bhrok y haw." he muttered, "Hyou bhrok y haw!" He reiterated in a panicked voice.

" **Good."** I growled, the raw anger in my voice startling many of students around me, **"Now you have an idea about how Tokoyami felt when his arm was broken, how Kaminari felt when he was electrocuted, and don't even get me started on Hagakure. Because I know for sure someone like you is incapable of feeling that type of pain."**

"Wat ar ou-" I stepped forward, causing Monoma to flinch while I was grabbed by both Kirishima and Kaminari. I didn't really put any resistance against them grabbing me, but I refused to let them pull me back.

" **Drop out of the hero course you sack of shit."** I growled at Monoma, **"Someone like you doesn't deserve to be called a hero."**

"Kayama stop talking!" I heard Kirishima whisper at me, his movement alerting me to fact that some teachers were now approaching. But the authorities can shove it when's there's an asshole to both physically and verbally beatdown.

" **REAL HEROES DON'T HIT PEOPLE WHEN THEIR DOWN, THEY HELP THEM UP!"** I roared at the still downed shitstain, as I slipped my hand through Kaminari's grip before shoving my hand in Monoma's face.

"What's going on here!" Cementoss yelled as he pushed through the crowd to see me being held back by my classmates with Monoma on the ground cradling his fucked jaw, glaring at me in anger.

"Cementoss!" Iida yelped as he slipped forwards, "Allow me to inform you about what was occurred!"

As Iida began to recount the tale of what had just happened, several other students came forward to add their piece to the tale to back him up. I ignored them as I continued to hold my hand out to Monoma, waiting for him to take it. He just kept staring though before Tetsutetsu came forwards and picked him up.

I dropped my hand back to my side as Kirishima finally let me go. With Monoma's arm slinged around his shoulder Tetsutetsu began to glare at me.

"What Monoma said was pretty bad, but I don't think he deserved to have his jaw broken." The Steel quirk user said sternly. "But that bit about how heroes help people up when their down, that was really manly." he finished with a grin before walking off.

I watched them walk off for a moment before my attention was grabbed by Cementoss calling my name. As I was confronted by the rectangle headed man, I prepared myself for the worst. I knew that Cementoss didn't like me, so I expected a severe punishment. What a fool I was.

In the past three minutes I had punched a disrespectful kid in the face so hard I broke his jaw before proceeding to give a slightly inspiring speech about heroes. And if Tetsutetsu's words were to be believed, I had made the impression that I was kinda badass. So, when Cementoss said he'd be informing my mother of the incident and let her decide my punishment only my classmates really expected me to drop to my knees and beg Cementoss for literally any other punishment.

Of course, he just quirked and unforgiving eyebrow at me before walking away, leaving me in silence as I sat there and pondered what my immanent demise would be like. I sat there silently for several moments before Midoriya came up to me and poked my shoulder. Reminding me that I had promised to train him today. I had just risen to my feet when a flash of lavender hair caught my attention.

" **HEY! SHINSO!"** I yelled grabbing the attention of the brainwasher, along with every student who was still in the hallway. again.

"Yeah?" Shinso replied in a laid-back manner, the amount of 'I don't care' on his voice only just staying below the line of aggravating.

" **You and I are having a rematch next lunch. So be prepared cause this time I'll kick your ass."** I growled at him.

He looked startled for a moment, before a look of realization that was quickly replaced with a troll grin. "Really now? Considering how bad I curb stomped you last time you sure you don't want to reconsider?"

" **Same time, same place bed head."** I said with a tone of finality before turning around walking away.

As I walked off with a nervous Midoriya I let myself smile mischievously. Because with Iida yelling at me for getting in another squabble with another student, I knew that next lunch was going to be a riot.

Ten minutes later we were met with and irate recovery girl at Gym Gamma who complained to me about giving her more work to do when school was over. I ignored her outburst more or less though, I was to excited for training time!

Five minutes of prep time later, Midoriya and I were now standing across from each other with Recovery girl was sitting on the sidelines glaring at me. Midoriya was jittery to no one's surprise, and I was chilling with my arms crossed. We were both in our gym uniforms as we both didn't really anything else to wear for training today. I let out a quiet sigh, let get this started.

" **Ok Midoriya, before we begin, I have one question. How does your quirk work?"** I inquired with a raised brow.

The green bean tensed up for a moment before, "well, I, um, you see… it's an strength enhancement quirk..." he answered weakly.

" **yeah, no duh."** I said with a deadpan, **"I asked how it works, not what it does."**

Midoriya went to say something before I shut him down, **"With that one question, I brought forth one of your greatest weaknesses. While you are** _ **fantastic**_ **at analyzing other people's quirks, your shit at analyzing your own."** I explained while pointing at him.

" **With that out of the way, let's begin."** I took a step forward and sent my pupil at furious glare, setting him on edge. **"Now! You are going to summon your quirk like you usually do, BUT!"** I yelled, making Midoriya jump, **"You are not going to throw a single damn punch. If I see even the slightest motion for a punch, I** _ **am**_ **going to knock you out.** _ **OK**_ **?"**

The rapid nods I got in return satisfied me, so I gave him the go ahead. As Midoriya's arm lit up with his quirk I told to move his power throughout the body, while also telling him not to summon any more power. As Midoriya began to shift his power from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, I leaned back in deep thought. I knew what I needed to tell him, but I didn't just want to give him the answers. For as smart as he was, the hard way seemed to always be the most effective method. I had to make him work for it a little. Show him the door but not open it for him. As I began to brainstorm a good analogy to use. The microwave one form canon popped into my head for a moment before I dismissed it. I couldn't use that one, it had to be bigger, better then tha… oh… oh! That'll work!

" **So Midoriya,"** I began as he shut off his quirk and began to give me his undivided attention. **"Two things. one, how you feeling?"**

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Midoriya replied, while quickly looking himself over.

 **Excellent, and two. I want you to imagine a nuclear power plant."** Aka a giant microwave!

"Huh?"

" **Do it!"**

"Ok!" Midoriya yelled anxiously.

" **Good. Now, let's say that all the electricity the power plant makes is being used to power a singular, completely normal light bulb. And when I say all the power, I mean that every single watt that the plant generates is being pushed into the bulb. What d'ya you think would happen to it?"** I asked with and expecting gaze.

"Well, it would break." Midoriya answered shyly.

" **Exactly, now instead of doing something stupid like that, they do the normal thing and actually use the plant to power a city or two. Now with all this all of this in mind I want you to take this information and apply it to you. Try not to overthink it too much."** I finished by jabbing a finger in Midoriya's direction.

After that I walked over to the bench where Recovery Girl was sitting and took a seat a few feet away from her. Standing around was tiring. I leaned back and closed my eyes to rest. Let's see how long it takes the green machine to figure it out.

"You've actually planned this out, haven't you?" Recovery girl inquired, pulling me away from my napping attempt.

I sighed before sitting straighter, of course she wanted to talk.

" **Ehh, figuring out his problem wasn't too difficult. finding the solution wasn't either. Took me about an hour all together. The most frustrating part about the whole process was figuring out how I should train him. If I just gave him the answer, he'd never truly learn."** I gave an indifferent shrug. **"I figured analogies and metaphors would work best, you know, show him the iron-plated, heavy as hell doors he could take. But not open them."**

The elder was about to say something when the gym lit up with green static. I flinched a little at the sight before grinning at the now glowing Midoriya. I got up from my seat and began to eagerly stride towards him.

" **There ya go!"** I yelled excitedly, **"Now we can finally move onto the part where I learn ya my way. The kinaesthetic way!"** I said with a sadistic grin.

"Huh?"

" **DODGE!"** I screamed as I slammed a fist into Midoriya's face, Causing the green static to dissipate as Midoriya flew across the gym.

As he hit the floor I began to walk towards my _victim_. **"Come on Midoriya!"** I said as a menacing glint entered my eyes. **"DON'T TELL ME THATS ALL YOU GOT!"** I roared as I leaped towards the now scrambling and staticky green bean.

Off on the sidelines, Recovery Girl let out any annoyed huff as she watched the beatdow-I mean training happen. "Like mother, like son I suppose." she said, making sure to keep a close eye on the boys, planning to intervene the second it looked like the sludge boy was going to far.

An hour and a half later Midoriya and I were walking out of the gym. Midoriya, exhausted and covered in bruises and scratches. Me, looking only mildly worse for ware but exhausted all the same. But we were both smiling like a couple of loons. Recovery girl had just left a few moments before hand. Telling the two of us that she wouldn't heal us as there were no severe injuries, and that we deserved any pain we suffer because of our reckless training.

"That was..." Midoriya trailed off, trying to find a word to use.

" **Awesome, incredible, excellent, incredulous. Not sure if that last one even remotely fits but let's just roll with it."** I rambled off excitedly. I never knew sparing or teaching could be that fun!

The hum and nod of approval that I received from Midoriya made me smile. "Yeah, it was incredible, the way your fighting style switched with every form you took was amazing. Counting Goliath, you have about two other forms, right?" My green haired companion inquired.

I replied with a sly smirk and an evil chuckle, **"I have about seven actually. With a few others in the back burner, haven't really had the time to test 'em all out."**

Midoriya's eyes began to shine, "Really can you-" **"NE-OPE!"** I yelled in an eccentric manner, interrupting my new friend. **"Gotta keep some secrets for the festival."** and just like that, Midoriya went from happy to almost depressed.

Ah fak.

I clicked my tongue a few times before sighing in defeat. **"After the festival, I, uh, wouldn't mind getting together to brainstorm a few ideas."** And now he's back to smiling. I knew he was basically a quirk otaku, but I didn't think it'd be that much of a mood lifter!

As we passed the school gates, we decided to meet up again every Tuesday and Thursday before the sports festival. For while Midoriya now had a good base to work off of and was now able to use with quirk out breaking himself, we both decided that if he truly wanted to compete with the rest of our peers, he needed more training. After that we split up to get to our respective vehicular devices. him, a train, and me, a fancy car driven by my ecstatic caretaker.

As I pulled open the door to Midnights car, she gave me an unnerving glare. Said glare lasted for a few moments before she spoke with an ice-cold tone.

"I heard you broke other students jaw outside of training."

" **He was being-"** I tried to reason before she cut me off.

"I don't care how much of an asshole he was being. you can't just break another person's jaw!" she scolded me, letter her messages sit in with a moment of silence before delivered my punishment.

"No internet for the next three days and I'm taking away your phone." Midnight declared.

I took a moment to digest her words before I slammed my head on the dashboard in despair.

Shit was bad, shit was weird, and shit was going to go downhill very fast if I didn't come up with a more complete training plan for Midoriya other the get him to Full Cowl faster. And with no internet to distract me I had a lot of time to do just that.

* * *

*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*BEEP!*

" **Ehrenmr."** I grumbled as my alarm blared.

I quickly stretched out a finger and tapped the off button for my alarm, returning my bedroom to blissful silence. I rummaged around in my bed for a moment looking for my phone when I remembered the Midnight had confiscated it the second we got home. She was merciful enough (to quote her directly), to let me keep the cellular device during the drive home in order to tell my friends that I would be away from my phone for the next few days. Of course, I didn't have any of my friends numbers so that point was moot.

I sighed in a depressed manner before quickly slithering out of my bed and into some clean clothes. I quickly stood up and quickly examined the functional mess that was my room. A 'large' pile of clothes (it was pretty small, but because my room was so small it looked big) were messily strewn about on the floor. Whether they clean or dirty I didn't know, nor did I care. On top of my dresser laid a mess of video game paraphernalia, a variety graphic novel of both western and eastern origin, and many sheets of graph paper that I occasionally drew on for fun. On the other side of my room was a small desk that housed my computer, and yes. You guessed it it's a mess to. Only this time it's a mess of writing utensils and homework.

So, to summarize my room is a disaster, but as I said before it's a functional one. I know where everything is while at the same time not having a clue where half my crap is half the time. Okay so maybe it's not a functional as I make it out to be, but it works most of the time! I slipped out of my room and made my way to the kitchen. As I passed my drowsy mother, who was slowing working her way through a cup of coffee and a few pieces of toast, I pulled put a box of cereal form one of the cupboards. I then proceeded to dump of the of boxes contents on my head, quickly dissolving them into my body, the edible material quickly changing into sludge before I stored it away.

"What is with you and eating things in weird way?" Nemuri inquired as she started at me in mild disgusted awe.

I gave my caretaker a pointed look, **"I have lived here for nine months now, you should know the answer to that by now."**

"So, exploding every time I ask you to clean your room is funny to you." Nemuri sighed as she returned to her breakfast.

" **Oh, absolutely!"** I answered gleefully while looking for my phone again before remembering that Midnight took it. I let out another sad sigh before turning to head back into my bedroom.

I really wanted to go for a walk but without my phone I couldn't listen to any music, and without any music walking held no purpose for me. I had just about made it to my bedroom door when the doorbell rang.

"Marc can you get that?" Nemuri asked before taking a bite of her toast.

" **No. You can't tell me what to do, this is a free country, you're not the boss of me."** I replied in a dead tone as I walked towards the apartment door causing Nemuri to let out a sigh of aggravation.

For I said that sentence just about every other time she requested me to do something, while immediately going to said request. Needless to say, after the five-hundredth and thirty-second time, that last shreds of humor that could be derived from it died.

Anyways I had now reached the door and opened it to see-

"Locking on with sparkling eyes!"

"Here to lend a helping paw!"

"Coming out of nowhere!"

"Perfectly cute and catlike heroes!"

""The Wild, Wild Pussy Cats!""

Four adults posing... The three females of the quartet took cat-like poses, while the fourth member, who was so muscular a certain Armstrong with techniques passed on form generations would refer to them as respectable, just flexed. And off to the side of the quartet, stood a brooding child whose mere presence screamed angsty tragic backstory.

' _ **Yea-nope.'**_ I thought before I slammed the door in their shocked faces.

" **Mother!"** I yelled in concern towards the kitchen, **"There seems to be a group of furries at the door!"**

"W-what?" Midnight laughed as she began to make her way towards the front door.

As she did so I slid past her and took a seat on the living room couch before turning it on and booting up one of several gaming systems that were hooked up to the TV. Several harmonized squeals of joy emanated from the doorway causing me to flinch. Fuck. I knew that sound, the horrid sound of besties reuniting after a long time. Today was going to be fun.

The quintet of adult hero's, who were now eagerly chatting, were now making their way into the living room. The brooding child following quietly behind them.

"Anyways," Nemuri began before gesturing towards me, "This is my son, Marc."

"' **ello."** I welcomed them absentmindedly as the game I wished to play finally booted up.

"Whatcha playing?" asked the wide-eyed turquoise hair of the unfamiliar trio of women, who was now leaning over my shoulder.

" **Super Smash Bros. Ultimate."** The game was over two hundred years old now, and it impossible to find any hard copies of it. But online versions still existed. I had played it many times beforehand with Midnight for bets and she was getting pretty good at it, I needed to hone my skills if I wanted to keep winning.

"Never heard of it." Said the blonde lady as she and the rest of her companion took a seat in the living room.

" **Not surprising, it's over two hundred years old."** I said shocking the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

"Out of all the hobbies you could have picked, why was it collecting expensive two-hundred-year-old games." Midnight complained as she brought in some drinks form the kitchen

" **At least I have one."**

"But I do have one!"

" **Spending a crap ton of money on clothing you'll wear once, of even that, is not a hobby. If you gave away eight percent of your clothes to charity right now, you'd still have enough to wear something different everyday for the rest of your life."**

After a brief laugh at Nemuri's expense, during which she readily denied the fact she had that many clothes while also insisting on the fact the she did give a lot of her clothes to charity, proper introductions finally occurred. I decided to call them by their hero names though as those were alot easier to remember. The adult in the room spectated my gaming occasionally but they were more focused on catching up. The broodster on the other hand, whose name I found out was Kota, was pretty interested in smash bros. And I could almost see his interest in playing, but it was repeated squashed down by something else. Eventually I just went fuck it, and offered him a controller.

"No." he said bitterly, "I don't wanna play a stupid fight game with quirks."

I, in response to his words, quirked (HAHA! PUNS! STOP ME! PLEASE!) and eyebrow at him. **"This game is over** _ **two hundred years old,**_ **"** I stressed, **"quirks didn't even exist back then dude."**

"before quirks…?" Kota muttered, a hint of what could almost be considered awe in his voice. Though that was mostly overshadowed by his ever-present moping.

" **Unless you count mechanical enchantments and magical powers as quirks then nope."** I said as I managed land the final blow on my CPU opponent.

A few minutes after that Kota finally decided he wanted to play. He picked Young Link, while I went for my main Little Mac. we brawled for a bit, and while I went easy on him for a bit, he quickly picked up the controls. Some time after that the rest of the adults in the household saw us playing (and after some convincing from Midnight and I) and decided to join in. Mandalay was looking particularly excited at Kota's enthusiasm for the game. We decided to do a free-for-all with five stocks each for the first match. Kota and I stuck with our choices from before, Mandalay, Tiger, Pixiebob, Ragdoll, and Nemuri chose, Peach, Captain Falcon, Snake, Jigglypuff, and Bayonetta respectively.

After that shit descended into chaos. Temporary alliances were formed, screams of both joy and anger echoed through the apartment, betrayals occurred, that were usually followed by intense shouting matches (with zero eye contact), both creative and lame insults were thrown about, maniacal laughter was had, and friendships were born, broken and reforged time and time again during the battle. The only one who was relatively calm throughout the whole experience was Tiger. And that was only the first match. Throughout the rest of the day, except for a brief pause for lunch, we continued playing smash. Cycling through all the modes, minigames, while fiddling around with all the setting to make things more interesting. We finally finished around six pm wrapping up with a wild as hell tournament.

Around half an hour after we wrapped up playing the Wild, Wild pussy cats announced that they were going to leave to eat at a restaurant (something that, while playing, I found out that they rarely ever did and as such were really excited for it) Mandalay pulled me aside and thanked me for helping Kota. how I helped him idk, but whatever. Then she explained to me his tragic backstory. who his parents were, how they died, how he grew to hate them and society. I just nodded along, that all made perfect sense. But then, _~ohhhh~_ , then! She had the absolute _audacity_ to say something about how Kota's parents _died a good death._ Now, while those weren't her exact words, that's pretty much what she said. Needless to say, I was kinda pissed at that.

" **You absolute fucking walnut!"** I roared in her face, ever thankful that at this point in time that Nemuri, the rest of the Wild, Wild pussycats, and Kota were currently outside chatting while waiting for a cab.

Before she could say anything else, I began to rant at her, telling her that she was stupid for saying such a thing, and that of course Kota, being a young emotional _CHILD_ would hate both her, and society for basically telling him that his parents dying was a good thing repeatedly! There was a lot more to it that that as I had ranted at her for about five minutes about her stupidity. I finished off my rant by telling her that as soon as she could, but not today of course, she should apologize to her nephew ASAP!

She didn't say anything, and just gave me a guilty look as I walked away from her. She went outside to join the others and I began to angrily make dinner for myself and Midnight. Today was now socially and mentally exhausting and I just wanted to go to bed. But maybe a walk after dinner first, then bed. Wait no phone, shit! Wait I forgot to do more planning for Midoriya's training. DOUBLE SHIT!

"Oh, by the way." Nemuri piped up as she re-entered the apartment, "Shosaki told me what you said to her, or more accurately yelled at her."

My adoptive mother and I started at each other for a few moments, a nervous feeling blooming in my non-existent gut.

"That's another day without your phone for yelling like that at someone." Midnight said as she broke the stare off by walking to the living room.

Triple shit.

* * *

Another day had passed, and the day of mon was well underway now. We were now approaching the halfway point under the watchful eyes of Ectoplasm. I, and several others had already completed all the work for the class of math. And while they worked on things for other classes I sat there, mentally preparing myself for my upcoming battle. Under any other circumstances I would be reading, but with my phone still confiscated, reading wasn't an option. I am so lucky Nemuri didn't take away my gaming privileges, or I'd look dumb when I finally confronted Shinso. I looked over to see Iida glaring at me on occasion. He was going to be a big obstacle for sure.

When the lunch bell rang, I was out the door in seconds. I was quickly followed by the rest of my class, each of them displaying wildly different arrays of enthusiasm. Surprisingly Bakugou came along as well though he seemed more interested in talking to Kirishima and glaring at me. Iida quickly made his way to my side, a stern look on his face.

"Kayama I must interject." He said with his iconic hand chopping. "You broke a fellow student's jaw not even three days ago and faced minor punishment. If you participate in this fight it will surely reflect badly on you and the entirety of class One-A. You may get suspended, or worse, expelled for a repeat offence so soon."

I raised a brow at my class rep, **"So if I did this a week from now you wouldn't be complaining?"** I asked, doing my best to hide my enjoyment at everyone's overreaction and blatant misunderstanding of the situation.

"That is not what I meant!" Iida erupted in exasperation, causing a few of my classmates to giggle at our exchange.

Iida quickly refocused himself before continuing to glaring sternly at me. "Kayama you are One-A's peace officer, if you continue with this type of behaviour, I'll have no choice but to relieve you of your position." The engine legged teen declared.

" **Never wanted the job in the first place."** I said causing Iida to sputter, while desperately not to grin.

Iida tried to speak up once more, but we had already arrived at the destination. A crowd of students surrounded the area, many of them being form general studies. I quickly pushed through them and reached the almost empty center. And there he stood, Shinso. When our eyes met, I was quickly greeted by a smug grin.

"You actually came, I figured after the thrashing I gave you last time you might get to scared." he said, causing some students to go 'ohhhh~'.

One of my eyes began to twitch, **"listen here you lavender haired, sleep deprived little shit-"**

"Oh wow, how original. Not like I've ever heard that one before." He interrupted me, causing me to snarl, and more 'ohhhh~'s to go around.

"What's going on here!" a lightly lisped voice loudly Interjected. And then, like how moses parted the red sea, the crowd parted to let through a burly man with white hair, fangs, and a black and red costume. Vlad king had entered the fray.

I briefly glanced at him to see that Monoma was standing right beside him with a smug grin. Dumbass probably heard my declaration of war and thought he could get me in even more trouble. The mere thought of him smugly tattling on me almost brought me over the edge, it was becoming so damn hard not to laugh.

" **There's no stopping this!"** I yelled with a vicious grin.

"It's far too late for that." Shino said all cool like as he reached into his pocket.

Vlad King took a step forward trying to get in between us, the entire hallways was silent in anticipation. Iida looked at me in disapproval, while Monoma look on in sadistic glee. And then Shinso and I whipped out our 3ds' and the entire hall stood stunned. Well, I actually spat out my 3ds but, ehh semantics.

"So, should I invite you or- never mind." Shinso asked lazily as I sent a invite to him for a battle. "Rules?"

" **Six-on-six, one-v-one, no switching."** I informed my lavender haired opponent, getting a quiet _'damn'_ in return.

I quickly looked up from my gaming device to see that everyone around me had a gobsmacked look on their face, even Bakugou. But the best of all of them was Monoma's. His face wasn't the most over the top (that one went to both Iida with Midoriya and Mineta being a close second), but just seeing it alongside everyone else's flabbergasted faces just sent me over the edge. I began to cackle while Shinso let out a small chuckle.

As I laughed like a maniac, many students around me suddenly realised what was going on and left in disappointment. Some stayed in order to watch the battle of Pokémon's though, Hagakure, Mina, Koda, and surprisingly enough Tokoyami being some of them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Monoma being dragged away by Vlad King, causing me to cackle some more.

I reiterate, fucking with people was fun.

* * *

A week had gone by and some interesting things had happened in that time frame. Monoma had apparently got detention after mine and Shinso's duel, which I lost again. It wasn't as bad of a loss as the last time but I still lost! Apparently, he had spread some, well, let's just say nasty rumors, specifically to Vlad King. And after it was revealed that he had lied, he got two weeks detention. So that was some good news, bad news was that after Shinso and I finished battling Iida approached and apologized for making all those rude assumptions. How was that bad you say? It's bad because he let me keep the position of peace officer. Yay.

During the past week though, my training of Midoriya got a little more intense. While the first training session was focused on getting him to Full Cowl. This week was more focused getting him used to using it so it didn't shut off every time he took a bad hit and building up his strength more. Normally that would take a while but with a little help from his quirk and some reluctant assistance form Recovery Girl we managed to speed up the process quite a bit. The idea was rather simple, Midoriya would push his quirk one or two percent above his limit. Doing so would break down his muscles faster while not breaking his bones. Then, after the training was over (which mainly consisted of Midoriya and I sparring, along with some basic exercises), Recovery Girl would heal the green machine up a bit so he'd actually be able to move the next day. It was a slow process but Midoriya and I both agreed that it was better then nothing. even with the fact that Midoriya did some light exercises in his enhanced state on the days we weren't training, he'd only barley upped his power by one percent.

However, it was also during this week we went back to the USJ for some additional rescue training, and that was an... interesting experience. Especially since All Might decided to go cosplaying as a villain, once that little ruse was revealed everyone was kinda pissed. But that wasn't even the weirdest part, every time Bakugou got mad about have to participate in a rescue operation (Because for some reason, the most important duty of being a hero isn't good enough for him.) Uraraka or Asui said something about a first-year anniversary? There was a bit more to it than that but my memory got kinda blurry for a moment whenever that happened.

It was now noon and lunch time was currently commencing, and unlike every other time I ate, I was eating like a 'normal' person. The noises of disbelief and frustration form Lunch Rush made me grin. I was currently sitting at a table surrounded by individuals of a somewhat similar disposition to me. Tokoyami, Koda, Shoji, Ojiro and I sat at the table of luncheon, enjoying the relative silence that was created by all of our unwillingness to talk most of the time unless someone dragged us into the conversation or we were heavily interested in the topic at hand. And together we were the Introvert Association. Until Hagakure decided that today was a good day to butt in. Damn her extrovertedness.

"Hey, whatcha doing guys?" The invisible girl joyfully asked as she took a seat.

" **Blissfully enjoying the sound of silence until you showed up."** I sassed while taking a bite of my food.

My words caused the invisible girl to tense up a bit… I think. What!? Reading the visual cues of an invisible individual was difficult!

"Uhm… should I leave?" Hagakure asked with uncertainty.

"No." interjected Ojiro while motioning her to take a seat. "Kayama has a tendency to..." **"Not think before I speak and be accidently sassy."** I finished for him getting a glare form the tailed teen in return.

" **I also have a habit of cutting people off."**

Hagakure giggled as she took a seat beside Koda, I could hear the smile on her face. "So, what's with this group?" she asked causing all of us to look at her in confusion.

"Pardon?" Shoji asked Hagakure as he calmly put down his half-eaten sandwich.

"Well-" **"Hold the hell up."** I interjected as pointed furiously at the six-armed teen. **"How the hell did you eat that with absolutely none of us noticing you taking off your mask!"**

Koda began to shake a bit at my outburst though he was quickly comforted by Hagakure

"Oh god, not this again." Ojiro groaned as he rested his palm on his head as Hagakure began to took between Shoji and I.

"Wait, was this what all the commotion yesterday was all about?" the transparent girl inquired.

"Indeed." Confirmed Tokoyami as he took a sip form him drink. "What a mad banquet of darkness." he recounted to himself before returning to sipping his drink.

"Didn't you get involved with that too?" Hagakure asked the feather headed teen, casing Tokoyami to sigh in disappointment as Dark shadow sprung from his back. _**"Nope, but I did!"**_ The shadowy being proudly proclaimed.

I violently slammed myself back into my seat causing Koda to jump a bit before turning my attention back to Hagakure. **"I bribed him to help me get shoji's mask off."**

"Is my desire for some privacy meaningless to you?" Shoji asked me with a pained tone.

" **No!"** I practically yelled at him, **"I just want you to tell me how you can take off your mask, eat some food, and then slip it back on with absolutely none of us noticing!? You bloody ninja!"** I whisper furiously with a pointed finger.

"I am allowed to have some secrets." Shoji countered calmly.

" **Yeah you are!"** I declared as I stretched my neck out to get in his face. **"But I swear I will pry that one form you eventually."**

All I received was a blank stare. "May you please get out of my face."

I gambled before returning my head to its original place. **"Fine, keep your secrets. For now."** I said ominously.

" _ **Hey!"**_ Dark Shadow yelled indignantly as he shoved himself into my face. _**"You still owe me!"**_

I glared at the entity of darkness for a moment before a neon yellow hoodie shot out of my and landed on his. The table was silent for a moment as Dark Shadow quickly began to put on the hoodie before Hagakure broke it.

"You bribed him with yellow neon hoodie?" Hagakure asked in astonishment.

" **Dark shadow is a multifaceted being, just like you and me. And with that multifaceted nature he also has many drives."** I informed my invisible peer, getting nods from both Koda and Tokoyami. **"But his two main drives are to one, make Tokoyami and himself the best damn hero they can be. And two, annoy Tokoyami to the best of his ability. And since Tokoyami is a lover of all things dark, mysterious and edgy..."** I trailed off pointing the floating, now somewhat adorable symbiotic entity who was happily sporting the neon yellow hoodie with a joyful grin.

Hagakure just nodded in acknowledgement as Tokoyami sighed at his quirk's antics. The table returned to silence for a moment before Shoji turned to Hagakure. "Anyways, what were you about to say before Kayama rudely interrupted Hagakure." the tentacled teen said, causing me to send him a light glare.

Hagakure just sat in silence as she placed a finger on her chin. "I can't remember." She said in a discouraged tone after a short moment.

Her words caused everyone at the table to glare accusingly at me, the only exception top this being Koda though even he was giving me a small look of disapproval. The group returned to relieve silence for the rest of the lunch hour after that. Only brief conversations lining the false hush that surrounded us. When the bell rang and we all began to make our ways back to class. As we did so I couldn't help but smile a little.

Because after hanging out with them for a week straight, I guess I could call them my friends. Especially since they still wanted to hang out with me after the shit I pulled the other day.

* * *

It was two days before the Sports festival and Gym Gamma was bloody disaster. It looked like a tornado had blown through the gym. Mats were strewn about the place, a small pile of benches were up against a wall with Recovery Girl most definitely buried underneath. Pieces of shredded paper and foam were drifting down like snow and many items, miscellaneous in nature, were hanging from the support beams above. To top it all off I was plastered against a wall and Midoriya was crumpled on the floor in pain. I stayed on the wall for another moment is astonishment before I slowly pried myself off.

" **The fuck Was that Midoriya?!"** I asked him as began to reshape myself.

My only response was a groan of pain. I quickly ran over to him while forming a new arm from my back to dig Recovery Girl out of the pile of benches. I took a knee beside the groaning mess of pain that was my pupil and lightly tapped his face with my fingers. **"Hey!"** I yelled in Midoriya's face. **"You conscious?"**

"Yeah..." Midoriya groaned in pain after a few seconds.

" **Good."** I said harshly as I pulled out Recovery Girl out from the bench pile, she was surprisingly enough, only slightly bruised.

I gently pulled the nurse over to Midoriya where she immediately went to work, looking him completely over for several injuries while berating him constantly. I meanwhile took a seat next to them, trying to process what exactly happened moment ago. I mean seriously, Midoriya and I were just having a basic spar when, bam! He whips out some new shit and wrecks the entire place. How the hell did he even do that! With seven percent he shouldn't have been able to do tha…

" **Midoriya how much did you put into that attack?"** I asked my friend as Recovery Girl was taking an extensive look at one of his arms.

"Fourteen percent." he wheezed out.

"Your lucky you didn't get any fractures with that stunt!" Recovery girl yelled as she gave him a light whack on the head.

 **"Eeshh… you might want to keep any super moves like that down to, like, ten percent till your body can handle the backlash better."** I informed Midoriya while rubbing one of my eyes, earning a quick glare from the nurse.

"Severe muscle strains along the torso, left leg and right arm. I am not even healing this half-way you fool." TheYouthful Heroine berated Midoriya under her breath as she returned to treating him.

Wait what!? If Midoriya used fourteen percent his entire body should be fucked! How the hell did he- **"You mad genius..."** I whispered in excitement getting the attention of the two beside me.

I gave Midoriya a maniac grin. **"You figured out how to increase your quirks power in specific areas while still retaining your Cowl! How the hell did you figure that out!"**

I received a pained smile from my green haired companion, "Remember the speech you gave me last week." he said before getting another whack on the head form Recovery girl.

" **Ok one, that was a rant not a speech. Learn the difference. And two, how the hell does kickboxing and being yourself translate into** _ **this?!"**_ I angrily questioned my pupil while wildly gesturing to the disaster that surrounded us.

"No, not that part," Midoriya said with a shake of his head, "it was the part about 'not forgetting what I've already learned and applying what I know in creative ways."

I sighed and shook my head, how in the hell Midoriya translated a six-and-a-half-minute rant into a bloody super move I'll never know. Then again, the mind of a selfless hero like him is hard to understand at time. It'll be easier to just leave that be for the moment. I sat in silence for a bit longer as Recovery Girl reluctantly gave Midoriya a gummy before healing him a bit. A few moments after that the doors to the gym opened and in came Mama Midoriya and Midnight. They both paused for a moment to take in the destruction before Ms. Midoriya spotted her son and ran towards him with a lister geyser of tears coming from her eyes.

As the two greenettes reunited I stood up and made my way to Nemuri who was giving me an questioning glare. However, before any words could be exchanged between us, Recovery Girl decided to butt in.

"Excuse me young man," Recovery Girl said angrily, "but who exactly do you think is going to clean this up?"

" **The semi-autonomous Roombas that I doubt this school doesn't have**." I answered calmly.

The only response I got from her was a cold glare, I turned to my adoptive mother hoping to receive some backup only to be with a similar expression. I sighed in anger before throwing my arms in the air.

" **FINE!"** I yelled viciously. **"But I'm doing it my way!"**

My declaration immediately sent my adoptive mother into panic mode.

"Marc, don't you dare!" she ordered.

But it already was far too late.

The entirety of my being exploded outwards, covering the entire gym, and everyone in it. The gym was dead silent for a moment before I began to move the benches back to their original places. The other four people in the gymnasium barely even moved for another moment or two before Nemuri wiped the sludge off her face.

"Why do you do this?" My mother asked me with the tone of an absolutely defeated individual.

" **I guess you could say I have an 'explosive' personality."** my voice echoed throughout the room as I barely contained my laughter.

* * *

 _You ended it on a pun… this took over two months and you ended it on a PUN!_

 **Rinokill: hells to the yeah, I did, deal with it. Anyways some news readers. I'm changing up a few things for the in between arc chapters. From now on they'll all be short stories (ranging form 500-2000 words each) that are still cannon to the story but a lot easier to produce in a reasonable amount of time.**

 **Visit space battles for art, omakes, announcements, polls and more!**

 **Also! If you are or know of a good artist (who's at the very least somewhat familiar with MHA) who regularly takes commissions, PM me. I'm planning on getting some fancy art for all the forms and then some!**

 **Next time! THE SPORTS FESTIVAL BEGINS! WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!**


	12. Ch11: RUNNING WITHIN THE 40'S

Ch.11 RUNNING WITHIN THE 40'S, WELL I GUESS THAT'S WHAT I HAVE TO DO!

Edited by: no one

* * *

Five minutes.

There were still five _freakin'_ minutes till the sports festival began and they couldn't pass fast enough. We had been waiting in a godforsaken waiting room for nearly an hour now, I had no intention of talking to during this time _and_ I got a random boost of energy about twenty minutes ago. But for some reason I couldn't walk around for fear of missing being called into the arena or getting _lost_ (at least that's what Iida claimed as he was called out of the room by some random staff member, bastard). Still I had many ways of dealing with RBE (random bursts of energy). Long story short I stuck myself to the roof turned myself into a ball, made a big gap in myself, used my phone flashlight so I could see and began to screw around my quirk. Building random object and towers with as much detail as I could or experimenting with a few ideas I had on the back burner. I got and was still getting a lot of odd looks from my classmates.

As I was screwing around, I did my best to recall the first and second events, I knew for a fact that the first event was a race. I remember giant robots, a 'bottomless' pit and a pink minefield. And as overconfident as it might sound, I'm pretty sure Todoroki everything in his path is going to be the most hindering part of the event for me. I really didn't want to fight him if I get to the tournament. As for the second event I couldn't remember jack. It was just a blank spot for me.

A slight chill passed over me causing me to form an eye on my exterior. In front of me was, surprise, surprise Todoroki. His ever-present glare now directed at me. I formed a head to go along with my eye to meet his glare with an almost impassive stare.

" **Can I help you?"** I inquired.

"During the USJ," Todoroki began almost indifferently, "You single-handedly took down the Nomu, even though it was made to beat All Might. You're easily one of the strongest people in our class. But even so," The room was silent for a moment was we just stared at each other before Todoroki spoke again. "I think I'm stronger then you."

I stared at Todoroki for a few more seconds before dropping from the ceiling and reforming back into my base form before I hit the ground. Per the usual I was still the only one who didn't wear the gym shirt when we had to wear the damned uniforms. I sighed, figures that thermostat would challenge me instead of Midoriya after the stunt I pulled during the USJ.

I raised a finger. **"Ok, first. I don't know if you even listened to what I said during the attack, but that thing was** _ **wayyyyy**_ **over specialized. To the point that the second it encountered someone that didn't attack via hitting, its effectiveness was severely lessened."**

"But you hit it, and it seemed to work just fine?" Kirishima questioned me, popping into the conversation.

I swiveled my head to look at Kirishima. **"Well- that was more of a throw then a hit, I made sure he was on my fist before, well, punching. But that thing was made to fight All Might, trust me I could have punched that thing all day and barely done a thing. Being giant and not made of flesh and bone helped me when dealing with Nomu. Anyways my second point."** I said while facing Todoroki again while raising another finger.

" **Sure, in terms of brute force, you're definitely stronger then me. There are several people in the class who are definitely stronger then me when it comes to brute force."** I leaned forward, looking Todoroki dead in the eye with an intense glare. **"But if you think brute force it all it's gonna take to beat me, you are sorely mistaken"** I said viciously, Todoroki keeping his impassive glare going only a slight decrease in temperature to inform me of his nervousness.

I took a step back, my glare begging to lightly wear Todoroki's emotional wall down. I would never break it, but I didn't need to.

" **You may have the type advantage over me,"** I continued, **"I mean I am a liquid, a very vicious one at that, but still a liquid. And like all liquids I have a freezing slash boiling point."** I explained while gesturing to myself. **"And I know you can abuse that you freaking thermostat."** I got a few quiet ~oohhhh's~ from some of my more childish peers. **"But trust me I've got ways of dealing with my weaknesses."** I pointed furiously at him for a few moments before backing off once more.

" **And finally,"** I declared. **"You shouldn't be issuing that challenge to me."** I said as gestured towards my classmates, drawing Todoroki's attention to them. **"You should be issuing it to everyone. Because as much as you think your stronger then everyone here. You're not."** This actually got a reaction out of Todoroki, I wasn't quite sure if it was out of anger, but it was definitely something.

" **You're not as fast as Iida, not as smart as Yaoyorozu, not as physically strong as Shoji, and you sure as shit can't take a hit like Kirishima."** I listed off on my fingers, glaring at Todoroki, getting an actual look of surprise from him

" **Everyone here is going to be giving one-hundred and ten percent today, you better too."** I finished my rant, glaring at Todoroki before walking towards the door.

"Wait, Kayama!" Uraraka yelled as she stood up from her chair, "Iida told us to wait here!"

I angrily threw an arm up. **"Ya well f him-"** then I got slammed by the door. Into the wall.

 _Wunderbar._

"Everyone get your game faces on we're entering the arena soon!" I heard Iida yell in determination, obviously hoping to spark the same emotion in his peers.

"Wait, where is Kayama? I explicitly told him not to leave!" I heard the bespectacled teen yell again.

I mean while just sighed before pushing the door off me, making Iida stumble. I looked at the door and groaned in frustration as there were now seven big dents in it. Dammit.

Most of my classmates looked at the door in utter confusion wondering what the hell caused those dents. I mean while mentally thanked Iida for reminding me about those while walking to the closest corner and quickly rolled four of my sludge balls out of one of my feet.

"What are those?" I heard Yaoyorozu ask me.

" **Not important, doesn't matter. Touch them, I destroy you."** I quickly and lazily threatened my peers, and then while everyone was focusing on my balls (remove gutter from mind please) I quickly slipped past Iida and began to make my way to the arena doors.

This was going to be a hot mess.

* * *

After being lightly chastised by Iida for going ahead while Present Mic hyped up the crowd, we made our way into the arena. While my entire class marched into the arena full of bravado, many of them lost it rather quickly, me being one of them. I just managed to hide it better by distracting myself via reciting random sections of earworm songs I could remember.

As the banana haired man continued to introduce the rest of the first-year classes, I noted that Midnight was still going to be overseeing the festival. Though the fact that she was in her semi-serious hero mode made me relax a little, there was little chance of being embarrassed by her when she was like this.

"Should someone like her really be refereeing?" I heard Tokoyami question rhetorically.

" **Believe or not, yes."** I answered him, because despite her eccentricities, she, like every good hero, knew when to buckle down and get serious.

Of course, there were _other_ individuals in the arena that had a certain reaction to Midnights presence that made me want to punch them. But I had other matters to worry about. Like Midnight announcing that Bakuhoe would be doing the athletes oath. I groaned in annoyance, I was beginning to with I had pushed myself a little harder during the entrance exam. But I didn't and now I had to deal with outfall of this bull honkey.

"The athlete's oath," Bakugou began after he finally made his way on stage. "Make no mistake about it. I'M GONNA TAKE FIRST PLACE!" He roared with confidence.

Not even half a second later the almost the entire crowd blew up in anger at his declaration, but Bakugou just scoffed at them.

"You'll all make great stepping stones." Bakugou scoffed once more before stepping off the platform and walking back into the crowd.

"Now without delay, let's get the first event started!" Midnight announced without hesitation, not even the slightest upset at Bakugou brash declaration. If anything, she probably found his actions endearing.

"These are the qualifiers, it's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year! And the fateful first even this year is..." The crowd of students around me tensed in anticipation as Midnight paused dramatically.

"An obstacle course race!" The R-rated hero joyfully announced as a gate to our side began to open up.

As Midnight began to briefly explain the rules of the race, I put all my attention onto the three lights on the gates arch.

 _*ding*_

I prepared myself with a literal spring in my step it shouldn't be too hard to keep up with my competitors, but even so. I should be prepared to whip that out if I need to.

 _*ding*_

I looked over to Midoriya to see him nervously gulp before taking a deep breath and focusing on the upcoming race. I smiled a bit, it was nice to see him taking my advice.

* * *

 _(five days earlier, second day of training)_

" _You want me to what?" My peer/pupil asked me in confusion,_

" _ **Don't act like you didn't just hear what I said. I am not repeating myself."**_ _I said in a dead tone._

 _Midoriya just stared at me stunned, "But why should I hold back, with Full Cowl I could-"_

" _ **Ya you could blow a lot of the competition, but thatsnot to point."**_ _I rebutted before Midoriya could finish getting a quiet 'that not what I was gonna say' in return._

 _I sighed, because while I didn't need to breath the instinct to do so was far too ingrained to just leave me even after spending over a year in this body. I clapped my hands together and gave the green machine a pointed look._

" _ **Listen Midoriya, when a good hero comes up with a new ultimate move, do they just use it against the first random villain they see, or do they wait and only use it when it's absolutely necessary?"**_ _I calmly asked him._

" _They… wait? At least they do most of the time, when hero's first debut they usually don't hesitate to use ultimate moves a lot as they're trying to-" Midoriya answered after a moment before delving into a mutter rant before I pulled him out of hit my gently flicking his forehead, snapping him out of his thoughts._

" _ **Yeah, they wait. Now the last event in the sports festival is usually a tournament, right. Like, nine outta ten?"**_ _I asked getting a nod in return._

" _ **Right, so let's say right out the gate, first and second events you use Full Cowl. If you do, that will give everyone time to figure out what's going on and by the time the tourney begins everyone will have at least a decent strategy on how to beat you."**_ _I told the green machine, getting a small nod in return._

" _ **But if you instead go through the first and second events like using your quirk will still break you, when the tournament come around and you whip out Full Cowl. no one will see it coming, and they'll be stunned long enough that who ever you fight second will only have a little time to strategize against you. As for the final round, well you'll just have to wing it."**_ _I shrugged in earnest._

" _But can I even get past the first two rounds without using my quirk?" he asked me nervously._

" _ **Yes"**_ _I answered with conviction, while placing my hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes_ _ **"Midoriya, you are one of the smartest, craziest and gutsiest people I know. If your nervous just take a deep breath and**_ **focus.** _ **Do that and it will take more effort then most of our peers could ever hope to muster to slow you down."**_

 _Midoriya paused for a moment before taking a deep breath and giving me one of the most determined stares I've ever seen on a person. His actions caused me to smirk in devilish joy._

* * *

(present)

Knew he could do it. I compressed the springs in my legs and took a running stance. Pedal to the metal time!

 _*ding*_

And with the final light lit, Present Mic roared 'start' and everyone rushed towards the gate. I ran forwards before being squished along with every other student. I stopped to regain my bearings for a moment before my eye caught the shining metal of the gate and idea crossed my mind. I quickly slipped to the back of the crowd before stretching my arms to the sides of the gate and securing them there. I ran forwards towards the center of the field, getting a few odd looks and sounds from some audience members before jumping up a little and slingshotting myself over the crowd of packed students.

As I flew, I adjusted myself, so I was upright and focused on the hoard giant robots ahead of me, that Present Mic had just joyfully announced as our first obstacle. Damn that U.A, spending our tax dollars on giant ass robots. Whelp, going through them wasn't an option, going Goliath just wasn't an option here and even if I could it would slow my down to much. Going under is no different, it would slow me down and much even take me off course if I over shoot it.

" **So, I'll have to go around!** " I told myself as I flew past a slightly surprised, though still impassive Todoroki.

I Grabbed one of the robot legs before swinging past it, just as I passed it through another had already began to reach towards me. I stretched out one of my arms and grabbed onto on of the gaps on its metal plated arm before pulling myself upwards so hard I soared over its head in less then two seconds. As I arced over its head, I shot out my other arm towards another robots head while retracing my other arm. I pulled as hard as I could and launched myself towards the ground, before morphing into a ball. A second later I hit the ground rolling before popping back into my base form and hauling ass towards the second obstacle.

As I ran a loud crash caught my attention, so I formed an eye on the back of my head to see that far behind me six of the however fricken many giant robots were now lying on the ground and frozen over. Less further behind me was Todoroki, who was now freezing the floor not only behind him, but ahead too. As the freezing floor ferociously followed me, I jumped, and not a second to soon as the frost had finally rushed past me.

In the few seconds I was airborne I turned to give Todoroki a cheeky smirk before my entire form began to change.

" **Form 2!"** I gleefully announced at I transformed midair.

My entire form expanded, so much that that my gym uniform was completely swallowed up by it. Luckily for me, my _'modesty'_ was easily covered by a pair of shorts I made form my black sludge. My face stretched and gained a snout what all but two of my head spikes retracted, said two spike changed to become more cone shaped with the addition of a small opening inwards at their base. My eyes grew larger and gained a wildly sharp look while numerous spikes jutted out of my jaw before hardening into sharpen teeth. A tail burst out from my shorts with a hand on the end of it. My arms and legs changed to gain canine attributes. My feet turned into giant paws and gained hardened claws. my hands stayed relatively the same but gained wicked claws as well. Inside of my body a sturdy but stretchy skeleton formed (think tough cartilage kinds like a shark's skeleton).

( threads/oozing-out-mha-si.592076/page-9#post-51834725 - go here for image and details)

" **Werewolf!"** I growled in a rough voice as finished transforming.

As my claws hit the ground below me and dug past the ice into the dirt, I grinned menacingly before taking off down the track. As I left Todoroki in the dust, I spotted a giant staircase ahead of me, I mentally shrugged before I flinched at a loud and horrible familiar voice.

"GET BACK HERE BASTARDS!" Bakugou roared in anger as he flew towards Todoroki and I.

I took that as a sign to step on the gas and quickly reached the stairs before ascending them as fast as I could. I quickly reached the top though Bakuhoe and Todoroki weren't far behind me, though I had to pause for a moment to look in awe at the chasm they'd created. The pillars weren't concrete so who the hell did they call in to make those.

" **No time to waste"** I told myself as I - "FUCK OFF!" Bakugou yelled in fury as he blasted past me causing me flinch pain as some of the fire from his blasts grazed me, making me stumble backwards.

Onto the stairs that were covered in Todoroki's ice. I immediately slipped on the frosty steps, meeting the Half-and-half, bastards smug, but still impassive face. The shock of the whole scenario caused me to fall rather far down the steps before I finally dig my claws into the ice and making my way back up the steps. When I finally reached the top though, Todoroki and Bakugou were already more then halfway across the chasm and a hoard of students were right behind me.

I hesitated for a moment before sighing. **"Fuck it, I ditched 'em for this exact reason anyway."**

I took a few steps back and rolled my shoulders. **"Well, to quoth the raven."** I quoted before running towards the edge of the first platform and jumping as high as I could.

" **Form 3!"**

My being expanded outwards greatly, as hollow sections supported by random poles of sludge began to form and expand along side me. My arms stretched to absurd proportion and took on a wing like appearance. My torso gained and aerodynamic shape while my head narrowed in width. Three spikes formed on the back of my head while a menacing beak formed on the font of my face. My legs while a lot bigger then before were slim compared to the rest of me and had hardened talon on them. My black shorts remained though my tail now had changed to fit my bird like appearance

( threads/oozing-out-mha-si.592076/page-11#post-54439456)

" **Nevermore!"** I cried in a shrill yet deep voice, like a parrot that could actually speak coherently.

"Woah!" Present Mic yelled over the speakers, "Kayama once again shows off his transformative abilities by turning into a giant bird! Is that even allowed!"

"Yes. so long as he doesn't veer to far off the course" Aizawa answers tiredly, "Though considering his size he might want to be careful."

With one flap of my giant wings a giant gust of wind was kicked up, pushing me forward while knocking several unlucky students that had just reached the top of the steps on there butts. Within a few seconds of gliding I had not just caught up to Todoroki and Bakugou but passed them as well, earning me a lot of obscenities from one of them as well. _Guess which._ As I passed them I flapped my wings one more causing me to gain some serious height, before spinning around and tucking my wings in as I dove down the stairs at what could be considered obscene speed.

When I was about half way down the steps, I realigned myself and opened my wings as I began to pull up. My timing was perfect as when I reached the bottom of the steps, I'd leveled myself out just enough to go blazing perfectly down the path. Gliding just over a meter above the path with the wind roaring beside me and a massive trail of dust in my wake, I couldn't help but laugh like a loon. Flying was incredible!

"And just like that, Kayama doesn't just retake first place but leaves the competition literally in the dust!" Present Mic ecstatically yelled, the crowd roaring in excitement in the background.

"But before he can secure his victory, he'll have to cross the last obstacle!" The banana haired announcer began, "The Minefield! It's a deadly afghan carpet! You don't need to look hard to see the mines, so keep your eyes open."

"They're also rather sensitive, it won't take much to set them off." Aizawa said almost indifferently.

Taking my teachers advice, I slowed down and transformed back into my base form, my gym pants finally returning to the light. the wind force Nevermore could generate was powerful and while I didn't know of that would be enough to set off the mines, i didn't want to take the chance. And considering how fast I was going along with the massive cloud of dust I left, I definitely had a little time before Bakuhoe or Thermostat caught up so I could afford to slow down a bit. I looked over the minefield ahead of me as Ideas quickly rushed through my head, before one idea really grabbed my attention.

Four spider like appendages sprouted from my back and dug into the ground before lifting myself into the air. I examined the ground closely and began to slowly make my way down the explosive path. But was I was doing so I couldn't help but think but think about how Midoriya was doing?

* * *

Midoriya clung to the rope as hard as he could as he could, the metal plating he was carrying was slowing him down a bit too much for his liking.

"And just like that, Kayama doesn't just retake first place but leaves the competition literally in the dust! But before he can secure his victory, he'll have to cross the last obstacle! The Minefield! It's a deadly afghan carpet!" Midoriya heard Present Mic announce.

Midoriya almost paused in shock, Kayama was already at the last obstacle! How could he ever catch up now! As the green haired teen continued to crawl his way across the rope. He grit his teeth in determination

' _Sorry Kayama, but I can't hold back any longer.'_ Midoriya apologized

"Full Cowling." the green machine growled to himself.

* * *

Eh, he'll be fine. A minute had passed, and I was about a quarter into the minefield, though I did have to slow down for a moment as I had accidentally stepped on one the of mine. Loud and flashy my non-existent right but cheek, those things stung! I made a third eye after that and keeping track of the mines became lot easier.

But it seemed as I was a bit to focused on the mines as with a boom on my left and a cold chill on my right my two 'rivals' passed me.

Scheisse.

I stepped up my pacing a bit, but it didn't seem like enough, as a few other students began to pass me. Things weren't looking great-

 _ ***BOOOOOM!***_

" **Ow! What the crap!"** I yelled in shock and pain at the earth rattling noise.

I looked up to see a dark green blur followed by a tail of pink smoke. Oh frick the heck yes!

" **GO MIDORYA!"** I cheered for my green amigo.

"Move!" someone yelled behind me.

" **Right sorry!"** I yelled back an apology, before getting a move on.

As I stared ahead to see Midoriya knock Bakugou and Todoroki on their butts before running into the hallway i could help but notice something off. It was barely noticeable in the sunlight but in the darkness of the hall I saw it.

Midoriya form had a faint glow to it.

I laughed a little. The little mad genius, I wish I'd thought of that.

The race was over, the places were announced and many left and area to go back to the stands in sadness. I however was sitting comfortably at fourteenth place.

"Now onto the second event!" Midnight addressed the remaining students, "I already know what it is of course… Dying in suspense? Next up is..." she trailed off, causing the remaining forty-two to tense in anticipation once more.

"A cavalry battle!" she declared before quickly moving onwards to explain the rules.

I stood by and absorbed as much info as I could. Cavalry battles weren't even remotely a thing back in Canada, so this was all kinda weird for me. But then again compared to all the other weird crap japan and produced, this was rather tame in comparison. As the point were announced and Midoriya was saddled with the responsibility of ten million points, I could help but look at him in pity. I could almost feel the regret coming from him.

It didn't take long after that for the explanation to end and everyone immediately went to picking teams. I however just sat back and waited. I was never the best when it came to picking teammates for stuff like this, always became too much of a nervous wreck. Still with my performance during the race someone should at least be willing to grab me for there team.

"Hey Kayama." a familiar dead tone came from behind me.

Speak of the devil.

" **Oh, hey Shinso."**

* * *

Rino: I HAVE RETURNED! This took to damn long... *shakes fist in anger* Damn you collage assignments! Anyways the next chapter should hopefully be out sometime next month. Hopefully.

Also, I don't have an editor, if your willing to lend a hand pm me.

See you around!


	13. Ch12 Black Out!

Ch.12 Black Out! (I swear I wasn't drunk!)

Edited by: me

* * *

" **Shinso, the fuck is this?"** I asked while gesturing to the two mind-controlled students in front of me.

Seems like Ojiro and that silver haired kid got screwed over again this time around.

"Our team?" The lavender haired teen answered indifferently.

" **Shinso you-just-can't arrrggg!"** I tried to explain before anger over took me. **"So, from what can tell, I'm the only one you're actually gonna ask to join your team instead of just mind controlling them!?"**

"Yes." he replied, like what he had done wasn't a big deal.

I let out an aggressive sigh. This was just so…. Urggg!

" **I'm waking them up."** I declared as I moved to flick them in the head.

"Wait!" Shinso yelled at me, sounding concerned.

" **What?"** I replied, only to feel a cold biting sensation in my feet.

"Ah!" I yelped in pain, before I quickly scanned my surroundings.

Bakugou was flying screaming profanities, Midoriya and his team were working their asses of to avoid being caught by the many teams chasing him, and I was currently carrying Shinso. along with the still mind controlled, Ojiro and class B kid. Todoroki's team on the other hand was currently running away from us, as they had frozen our feet to the floor and made off with our bandana.

I three-sixty'd my head and glared at Shinso.

" **Shinso you asshat!"** I roared in anger, as I slammed a hardened hammer shaped fist and shattered the frozen floor.

"Kayama I'm sorry but I-" **"I don't wanna hear your bullshit!"** I interrupted it him.

"And In third place team Shinso!" Midnight yelled excitedly with a high pitch making me shudder in pain a bit, causing me to break out of Shinso's mind control once more.

The cavalry battle was already done, and I had no fucking clue as to what happened. I started to shake trying my best to recall what in the hell happened but just ...nothing. What the fuck. WHAT THE FUCK! That was just… no... nonononono! My shaking became more rapid before a terror inducing scoff caught my attention.

"I don't know why you're even upset?" A familiar shrill voice questioned.

I slowly turned to see a person I was uncomfortably acquainted with standing in front of an upset Ojiro, wearing lab coat and a sadistic grin that just flat out refused to leave my mind. The person turned towards me and gave me a look that didn't belong of a face like that. A look of concern. I blinked and the figure was gone, with Shinso in their place.

"Kayama are you ok?" he asked in concern as he reached out for me.

I violently slapped his hand away from me with a wild look in my eye. **"Stay the** _ **fuck**_ **away from me."** I growled at him, doing my best to hide my fear.

I barely caught his look of distress before I ran past the fountain of tears that was Midoriya and into the building. I ran for a while before I found myself completely alone in a random hallway. I rested a hand against a wall and took deep breaths, doing my best to calm my erratic nerves.

' _What's the matter_ _ **pet.**_ _'_ the voice that has taunted me since I had escaped echoed in my mind.

' _Are you scared.'_ īku asked me in a condescending tone.

I hardened my fist.

* * *

(3rd person)

The lunch break had passed surprisingly quickly, and everyone was now waiting to for the first-round fights to be announced. Ojiro and that Class-B kid dropping out of the tournament had shocked Midoriya a bit, it didn't entirely make sense to him. They both worked so hard to just give up at the final stretch, even if their explanation made sense…

Midoriya clenched one of his hands into a fist. _'I don't know if I'd have the strength to do something like that.'_ He thought to himself before scanning the now small coward of students, looking for Kayama.

Ojiro had cited that Shinso was their reason for dropping out, that he had done something to them with his quirk. Midoriya was hoping that Kayama was ok. After a moment or two he spotted his purple peer out of the corner of his eye. Midoriya chuckled a little, even with his… 'unique' appearance, Kayama never seemed to have any problem disappearing into a crowd. He was almost compelled to call out to him, before he saw the look on the sludge boys face. Midoriya began to sweat in nervous fear as he saw that his gaze was being directed towards Shinso. It was a look that Midoriya had seen many times in his life, though only on Bakugou. A look of unkempt fury.

But even as he sweat with fear, even as Ojiro and Shoda were replaced with other students, even with the stupid prank that Kaminari and Mineta had played on the girls earlier. Midoriya still couldn't get the conversation with Todoroki out of his head.

* * *

(Marc's POV.)

' _What's wrong?' 'you angry?' 'all that self-control,' 'Afraid?'_

' _gone in an instant.' 'You're just a puppet.' 'or perhaps…'_

' _Dancing to my tune.' 'nostalgic?'_

'… _ **.You know for a voice in my head that's only ever talked shit, you're pretty cocky.'**_

' _...'_

' _ **That's what I thought.'**_ I mentally growled before focusing on screen ahead of me to see the now announced first round battles

Kayama Marc Vs Kaminari Denki | Uraraka Ochaco vs Kirishima Eijiro

Ashido Mina Vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu | Bakugou Katsuki Vs Yaoyorozu Momo

Shiozaki Ibara Vs Todoroki Shoto | Hatsume Mei Vs Tokoyami Fumikage

Midoriya Izuku Vs Iida Tenya | Shinso Hitoshi Vs Sero Hanta

Kaminari Denki.

 **Kaminari Denki…**

 **Kami-** _ **fricking**_ **-nari, a user of** _ **electricity,**_ is the first person I must fight. And we were the _FIRST-HOT-DAMN-MATCH_ AS WELL!

"Hey Kayama!" Yelled the very person I had to fight.

Kaminari now stood in front of me with a smile and his hands in his pockets, "Seems like we're the first match!"

" **Yep."** I sighed in utter defeat, why was my luck so shit?

"Stage fright?" the blonde asked in an understanding tone.

" **A bit."**

"Ah, don't worry," Kaminari waved off my concern as his smile grew more competitive, "I'll beat you so quick that you won't even have time to worry about the crowd." he smugly declared.

" **Sure, sure"** I said somewhat condescending, yet good natured tone, **"keep telling yourself that Pichu and it might just come true."**

"P-pichu!?" Kaminari exclaimed in shock.

I shrugged with a devilish grin, **"well, you do hurt yourself when ever you try to attack."** I explained smugly before walking off to the stands, ignoring the now angrily yelling Kaminari.

We still had an hour left before the tournament truly started, and in that hour, there were games we could participate in, but I really needed the time to calm my nerves.

I re-entered the building once more and made my way to the waiting room. Just as I took a seat, I felt a rumbling in my right leg. I blinked for a moment before removing my phone from the appendage, and taking a quick look at the caller ID.

" **Why the heck is Kota calling me?"** I muttered to myself before answering.

" **Y'ello."**

"WHO'S THE FURRY NOW!" Pixie-Bob yelled with a bit too much enthusiasm before she hung up.

I flinched in pain at the loud noise for a few moments, before pausing to process her words. When her words finally reached my non-existent grey matter, I broke down laughing!

She. Had. A. Point.

* * *

(3rd person)

As Present Mic began to hype up the crowd everyone in One-A who wasn't fighting took a seat. Everyone was staring at the arena doors, waiting for the classmates to enter the freshly made arena. Everyone that is, but Mineta.

"Did you guys hear about what happened near the girl's washroom?!" the Purple balled pervert said in excitement.

Iida raised a hand to his chin in concerned thought, "Yes, to hear someone would try and destroy one of U.A's facilities again is quite disturbing."

"D-destroy?!" Midoriya stuttered in fright.

"He's over exaggerating, someone punched a crater in a wall near the girls bath room." Ashido waved off his concerns with a literal wave of her hand.

"She's correct," Yaoyorozu backed up the pink girl, "I asked Cementoss when he was repairing it. The crater was nowhere near any support pillars. Still it makes me wonder who could have done such a thing."

"If only they punched down the girl's bathrooms wall." Mineta imagined hopefully before Jiro plugged of her jacks into his neck, hitting the small perv with a wave of sound that sent him to the ground.

Midoriya mirrored Iida thinking pose as began to ponder who could have broken the wall before remembering Kayamas look of terror after the Calverley battle, and his look of fury when everyone came back for the Tournament announcement. He decided to push those thoughts off to the side for the moment as he turned his attention to the arena, Kaminari and Kayama were now making their way to centre stage.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST MATCH TO BEGIN!" Present Mic began to announce with vigor!

"Hey Midoriya?" Uraraka asked while lightly poking the green haired boy, "Who do you think is going to win?"

"ON ONE SIDE WE GOT, THE SPARKING, KILLING BOY! KAMINARI DENKI. AND ON THE OTHER, THE ADAPTABLE SLIME! KAYAMA MARC!" Present Mic continued.

Her question brought in the attention of some others around them.

He didn't even have to think to hard to answer that. "Kayama. Even with his weakness to electricity, his fighting style is a bit to," Midoriya paused for a second to think of a good word, "...efficient to give Kaminari enough time to land a strong enough blow to take him down."

"THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! YOU WIN BY KNOCKING YOUR OPPONENT OUT OF THE RING, IMMOBILIZING THEM, OR GETTING THEM TO SAY, 'I GIVE UP'! BRING THE PAIN, WE'VE GOT GOOD OL' RECOVERY GIRL ON STANDBY! ALSO, DON'T BE AFRAID TO FIGHT DIRTY, 'ETHICS' HAVE NO MEANING HERE!" Present Mic explained gleefully

"Kayama's weak to electricity?" Uraraka questioned with head tilt.

"Aren't we all?" Jiro snarked.

"THAT BEING SAID, GOING FOR THE KILL IS A BIG NO-NO, IF YOU DO, YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED! A TRUE HEROS FISTS ONLY FLY WHEN IN PURSUIT OF VILLAINS!" the banana haired man chastised.

Midoriya shook his head, "Kayama's weakness to electricity goes a bit deeper then that, even a simple static shock can temporarily disconnect Kayama's control of his slime in the admittedly small affected area. His hardening ability can lower electricity's effective range on his body. But like I said..."

"First round, begin!" Midnight declared with a foxy grin.

"One point three." Kaminari began with a smirk as lightning began to coil around him.

Kayama raised one of his legs as the other compressed, his right fist hardening as he tilted forward.

"Million!" Kaminari continued as he raised his arms.

Kayama became a blur as he sped across the arena.

"Vol-agg!" Kaminari yelped in pain as spittle flew from his mouth; the sludge boy's hardened fist had been slammed into his gut, sending the yellow haired boy flying out of bounds.

"Kayama doesn't like to waste time." Midoriya finished, as almost everyone looked on in awe at how fast Kayama had ended the fight

Kayama slammed his feet on the ground and skidded to a halt, sludge dripping from his hardened fist in large droplets.

"Kaminari is out of bounds, Kayama is the winner!" Midnight announced with just a pinch of joy.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT THE FIRST ROUND IS OVER!" Present Mic yelled at the crowd erupted in cheers!

Kayama strolled over to Kaminari, who was currently trying/and failing to pick himself up.

" **You ok?"** the sludge teen asked with a raised brow.

"I-I'm fine," the Lightning user grunted as began to shakily push himself back up before he fell flat on his face. Again.

" **You sure…?"** Kayama trailed off.

There was a moment of silence.

"You hit like a truck." Kaminari said, his voice muffled but his disgruntled tone was loud and clear.

" **Yeah, I'll take Pichu to Recovery Girls' room."** Kayama informed Midnight before gently hoisting Kaminari over his shoulder and jogging out of the arena

* * *

(Marc's POV.)

As I jogged my way down to Recovery Girl's office, I heard Present mic yell something about me being very sportsmanlike before yelling for the next computers to make their way to the arena. And if my memory was correct it was Ashido and Tetsu^4 fighting next. A part of was hoping that tetsu^4 would win, its an easy win for me in the future if he does. But considering Ashido's quirk compared to his, her athleticism, and her fighting style… probably not gonna happen.

I continued walking for a minute before Kaminari groaned again.

"Alright... I-I think I'm good enough to walk back myself."

I raised a 'brow' before setting him on his feet. **"You sure?"**

The lightning user teetered for a moment before righting himself, cradling his gut with an arm. "I'll be able to get to Recovery Girl myself from here."

" **Ok, just don't blame me if you collapse."** I said as I gave him a quick two finger salute farewell before running to the One-A stands

When I finally got to the stands everyone was too focused on the fight to notice me. Sweet. I quietly slipped into a nearby seat before directing my attention to the fight below. As I predicted Ashido was dancing around the metal boy on skates of acid, while said metal boy tried and failed to land a hit on her again and again. For while book smarts she lacked, her fighting capabilities were hard pressed to beat. For the next half a minute the process continued, Ashido dodging like a boss while pelting Tetsutetsu with some weak acid to literally melt down his defences. And all the while Tetsu^4 tried some new tactics. From throwing rocks he ripped out of the ground, to crushing said rock before throwing the dust to blind her. But you know how it be, a glob of acid here, a glob of acid there… It didn't take long before Tetsutetsu's defence failed him, and he was thrown out of the arena.

As Midnight announced the winner and the crowd erupted in cheers, I just leaned back in my chair letting out a huff of irritation.

" **Yep, that figures,"** I nonchalantly said, causing everyone around me to jump in shock.

"GAH!" a few of my peers yelped in fear, "When did you get here?" Uraraka asked as she began to take deeps breaths to calm herself.

" **A minute ago,"** I shruged.

"How the hell did you all not notice the purple bastard!" Bakugou yelled angrily at everyone.

I let out an amused huff, **"Well, for a living eyesore I'm surprisingly sneaky. Don't take it to hard."**

"Kayama you're not an eyesore." Yaoyorozu said reassuringly.

" **Really?!"** I exclaimed in surprise, **"I'm not trying hard enough then."**

"Huh?" was the echoed response of several people

" **Oh yeah word of warning, remember that semi-serious friend system I have?"** I asked, getting a few nods of affirmation.

" **Well unfortunately for you, the majority of this class has now reach level three or above, so from now on I will no longer act with the social restrictions we all place upon ourselves when interacting with strangers, formal acquaintances and a few other things I can't remember when everyone is present."** I explained joyfully.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Kirishima asked in concern.

" **Because the majority will now have to relearn half of my mannerisms."** I told them with a smile, before spinning my head to face many of my classmates. **"Sucks to be you."**

My words got a few sighs of disappointment, glares of indifference, and groans of pain/ the only ones not doing of those three things were my lunch table friends who had got to level three along time ago and were already use to my eccentricities. Still the next round is of the tourney was almost upon us, Todoroki was marching his way up the steps a look of cold fury on his face. To contrast him, the vine headed girl of class One-B, was peacefully walking up the steps with her hands clasped in prayer and a serene smile on her face.

Twenty-three minutes later the arena was now iceberg free, Vine-Girl was lucky not to get frostbite and I was ever to freaking thankful that I didn't have to fight Todoroki first. Because HOLY CRAP! That split-second tidal wave of ice was so freakin scary! One second a nice spring day with light breeze, the next A GIANT WAVE OF COLD ICE. quickly followed by some shouts of 'don't worry about it' form the crowd and an Irate Monoma yelling at us.

What also happened during that time was Iida and Midoriya declaring to beat each other in a 'manly' way as Kirishima put it. As the two made their way the waiting room Bakugou scoffed at them while the rest of my peers went to chatting about various things along with who they thought was going to win. As Todoroki finally got back to our seating area, I was reading away on my phone trying not to but in and say that Midoriya was going to kick Iida's ass even as Uraraka sat there worrying about who to cheer for. Oh, and Kaminari returned form Recovery Girl's office just as the iceberg hit so he had a mini heart attack

I also had to force down a mad grin. The thought of their shocked faces was something I couldn't wait for.

* * *

(3rd person)

Midoriya climbed the steps leading up to the arena with a determined glare, this was it. It was time to let loose and show the world that he was here. To show them what he can do. When he finally reached the top, a wave of anxiousness hit him. Between the massive crowd of hero's scouting the students for potential, All Might words speech from two weeks ago and the thought of how just about every person in japan had their eyes on him caused the green machine to tense up for a moment. Midoriya took a deep breath trying his best to calm his nerves, remembering Kayama's words from all the way back then.

" _ **Even if you don't get far this year, you'll have two more chances to show the world what you can do."**_ _Kayama said with a lax grin, causing Midoriya to calm down a bit_

 _ **"I'm not saying 'don't go all out', but, try and pace yourself. K?"**_

' _Pace yourself,'_ Midoriya repeated the slime boys' words, _'pace yourself and you'll be fine.'_ he told himself before looking at his opponent with a determined glare.

"IT'S TIME FOR THE FOURTH MATCH TO BEGIN, THIS TIME IT'S THE SPEEDSTER OF CLASS ONE-A, IIDA TENYA."

Iida, who was standing in his usually ridged fashion with a determined glare of his one. He gave Midoriya a short, curt nod to which the One for All user returned.

"VERSUS THE GREEN MACHINE THAT HAS POWERED HIS WAY THROUGH THE FESTIVAL, MIDORIYA IZUKU!"

Iida took a running position, the sound of his engines revving barely audible over the roaring crowd. Midoriya himself took a boxing stance, quickly activating Full Cowell on one percent.

"Ready?!" Midnight asked them.

"YES!" both teens roared in affirmation.

"Then begin!" the eighteen-plus hero yelled.

Iida engines roared as he blurred forwards, one of his legs rising to slam into Midoriya's chest. In the next half a second, Iida's eyes widened in shock as small bursts of lightning erupted from Midoriya before the green haired teen ducked around his kick as was now facing his right side. Midoriya was now sporting a half-grin, after all he knew how to end this in one shot.

* * *

 _Midoriya landed on the concrete floor was a great huff of pain. It was the second day of his training with Kayama, and while his control of his Full Cowell was improving (he no longer lost it when he got hit) he was still getting his butt handed to him by the slime boy._

 _Said slime boy huffed in disappointment at Midoriya, he was hoping the non-amorphous teen would have seen some of his flaws by now, but it seemed he still needed some tutoring._

" _ **Alright, time,"**_ _Kayama declared configuring his hands into a 'T' shape,_ _ **"Why are you**_ **'boxing'** _ **?"**_ _he asked, referring to Midoriya's lack luster fighting style._

" _W-well it's how All Might fights and since my quirk is always being compared to his..." The Green bean trailed off._

 _Kayama just let out a groan of frustration before hoisting Midoriya to his feet._

" _ **Fine, you wanna fight like a boxer, then let me teach you some boxing."**_ _Kayama stated._

 _Midoriya's eyebrows raised in surprise "You know how to box?"_

 _Kayama shrugged in indifference,_ _ **"I've watched a few videos and know about a few techniques."**_

 _The slime boy lifted Midoriya's right arm and make a slow punching motion towards his side, resting his fist there._

" _ **Do you know what I'll hit if I punch there?"**_ _Kayama asked while staring Midoriya down_

" _My kidney?" Midoriya answer, unsure of where Kayama was going with this._

 _The sludge boy chuckled and stood back,_ _ **"Yes, that's defiantly a possibility, but that's not what I'm talking about."**_

 _Kayama's tone turned serious,_ _ **"The punch I'm about to learn ya is called the Liver Shot"**_

" _Oh no." Recovery girl groaned from her bench, knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop the ensuing disaster._

* * *

Midoriya's arm reeled back as he clenches his fist and aims slightly above where Iida's kidney is.

" _ **A liver shot requires extreme precision, so only do it when you have a clear shot".**_ Kayama's advised echoed in Midoriya's head.

Iida's arms were raised slightly to balance himself out, giving Midoriya a clear shot at his side.

" _ **It's also a stupidly devastating punch, to much power could even kill someone, so it's best to do this punch at like one or two percent unless their stupid durable."**_

The glow on Midoriya's arm faded till it was just barely visible.

" _ **That being said if you land this punch it's practically a one-hit-K.O."**_ _Kayama informed Midoriya._

" _How?"_

" _ **You're Literally hitting a liver, a vital organ. And while you'll only ever move the thing like half a millimeter, it's said to feel like all of one's internal organs are moving an inch to the side."**_

Midoriya slammed his fist into Iida's side. Iida eyes immediately whited out as spittle flew from his mouth. The engine legged teen was still moving though, as all his momentum along with the force of Midoriya's punch still had to go somewhere. Iida collapsed on the ground and violently rolled out of bounds. as Iida laid on his side, he began to silently twitch in pain

The entire coliseum of people was silent, scratch that, half of japan was silent! Only a literal handful of people had fully processed what had just happened. For in one instant a kid who had, to their knowledge never used his quirk during the entirety of the festival had just lit himself up like a Christmas tree blurred behind his opponent and then one hit K.O'd him

Not a single human knew what to say or do.

" **WHOOOOHOOOOO! WHADDAYA THINK OF THAT!"** A certain sludge person yelled at his stunned classmates with far too much excitement.

But then again Kayama doesn't really consider himself human.

Midoriya looked at Iida's twitching a couldn't help but to flinch in sympathy. He knew all too well what that felt like.

" _ **Anyways, it's time for a practical demonstration."**_ _Kayama said as began to shuffle his feet_

 _Midoriya look at the slime bot in confusion, "But you don't have a liver."_

" _ **Ya, but you do."**_ _Kayama stated the obvious._

" _W-what?"_

* * *

 **Rinokill: this took way too long to write, and I am so sorry. Lucky the next few chapters are mainly fighting, and I always have fun writing those, so I should be able to get those done at a more pace.**

 **Also,** **today's** **my B-Day and I have finally reached the age of twenty and am still waiting for the crisis of mortality that should soon ensue. ...or maybe that's an ongoing thing…**


End file.
